The Woman Out Of Time
by 100-percent-not-a-Muggle
Summary: When Steven Grant Rogers meets the woman that would change his life, he can't help but be scared. This woman seems empowering in her own, something rather unheard of in this male dominated world. Because of her expertise, Elizabeth Jones was thrown into the American Army and made to get herself known for more than just her gender. Follow her on her story through the years.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my first story on here! I know what you're thinking, not another Captain America love story. But, I do hope that my story is different from the others and liked! Anyway, I wanna thank you in advance for taking the time to read my story. If you have any comments, dislikes or likes, please drop them in a review, or PM me. I'd be happy to respond to any questions!**

 **I'm going to update this story for the next three days so there will be four chapters posted up, from then on, it will be once a week, sometimes two if my schedule will allow it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

The well-fortified aircraft landed hard on the grass runway, the aircraft bumped its way down the rest of the runway and it came to a slow stop at the end of the neatly cut grass.

"What did you think of that landing, sir?" The pilot turned to his navigator and his senior officer. This was the first flight across to America for the pilot, but it wasn't the first time to America for the navigator.

The pilot had flown from RAF Northolt in London to New Jersey on a training exercise, he was going to be an excellent cargo pilot.

"That was good, Davies. Well done. And you kept our passenger alive. Are you okay, Ma'am?" the navigator and senior officer turned to the back of the aircraft and smiled at the woman sat at the back of the aircraft.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sir." The woman smiled. "Your handling is good and I'm glad I was on this flight." She added.

The woman's name is Elizabeth Jones and she had some experience with flying, though this was her first flight to America as well, but she was happy enough with the pilot's capabilities.

Elizabeth is an officer in the WAAF, the Women's Auxiliary Air Force, and she's visiting America for reasons unknown to her.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm glad you enjoyed." The pilot smiled as he glanced back at her, he was young, early twenties, late teens. It was a shame that he was doing this.

"Now, Davies, remember to follow the air traffic controller's guidance. It's very important as this is a busy airfield." The senior officer commented.

The aircraft taxied off the runway and turned towards a small patch of concrete that was filled with other aircraft.

"Let's drop off our passenger before we finish off your training." The senior officer added.

The aircraft stopped on the little patch of concrete and Elizabeth climbed out of the aircraft, calling out her thanks as an airman hurried out to cart her luggage off the aircraft.

Elizabeth scanned the area quickly and spied a man waiting on the far edge of the small concrete square and even from this distance, she could see the Colonel stripes.

She made her way across the concrete square and came to a stop just in front of him. Neither of them wore their caps so no one saluted.

"Colonel Phillips, I presume?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Yes." The man answered, the impatient look on his face didn't budge. "And you must be Flight Officer Jones?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. The smile didn't leave her face.

"Welcome to America, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said shortly. "I hope your journey was good."

"It was." Elizabeth confirmed.

"It's time to skip formalities, Miss Jones. I am guessing that your superiors didn't tell you what you're doing here, but that was on my order. Those Germans are getting peskier." Colonel Phillips began walking away from the patch of concrete. "But you and I are going to have a chat in private. Follow me."

She followed him to a building to the left of the Air Traffic Control Centre, inside was a small corridor with four doors, two of them were for the washroom and another seemed to be for a waiting area. The last room was an office with a desk that was piled sky high with folders and all sorts of papers.

Colonel Phillips left her in the doorway and he made a beeline for the desk, he began shuffling through the papers on the desk.

"Take a seat, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips ordered.

Elizabeth moved forward and took a seat on the settee, Colonel Phillips moved around his desk, bringing with him a stack of brown paper files bound by coarse string.

He placed the stack on the end of the desk and looked at her. "Have you been told anything about why you're here, Miss Jones?" he asked.

"No, sir." Elizabeth replied.

"Good. That means people actually listen to my commands." Colonel Phillips said grimly, "We've been gathering some of the greatest minds in the Allied countries to work on this new project. And you've been highly recommended by those high up in Britain's military."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. Her superiors have noticed her and they recommended her?

"I'm not the best person to tell you every detail about this project, so, I'm going to give you these files." He said, passing over the files. She held the heavy stack on her knees. "These are the men shortlisted for the project. In less than two weeks' time, training will be starting and it's up to you to bring in the nineteen men. One of them has already been selected, bringing the total to twenty. His file should be on top of the pile. I don't know why he was selected." Colonel Phillips grumbled the last sentence under his breath.

"Is there someone I can talk to about this project, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. There is someone waiting for your arrival at the base." Colonel Phillips said. "He's the brains behind it all, he can tell you everything you want to know. His name is Doctor Abraham Erskine. There's a hundred files in there." He added, pointing to the stack of files.

"No problem, sir." Elizabeth said confidently. "This is easy."

"That's what I like to hear." Colonel Phillips said, he cracked a smile. "There's a car waiting for you with your luggage in it just up the road past the Air Traffic Control Tower."

Elizabeth stood up and clasped the files to her chest. "Thank you, sir. And thank you for this opportunity." She said, she smiled at him and then he dismissed her, saying that he would be at the camp before training is due to start.

She left the room with her arms full of folders and her mind reeling with questions, if this project is so secretive, then maybe only one person knows about the project fully.

Elizabeth followed Colonel Phillip's directions and found the car that would take her to her new home for the unforeseeable future. Her luggage was already stashed away inside and the driver, who was a part of the Air Force, was waiting just outside the car. He threw a salute up and she was moderately surprised.

Most forces had unheard of the WAAF and if they had, most of them ignore the officer ranks but, it looks as though someone high up had briefed the soldiers about her arrival and that she should get the respect of a salute.

She nodded her head at him instead of saluting, smiled and then shook his hand as she introduced herself to the man.

"It'll only be a ten-minute drive, Ma'am. I hope you'll be comfortable in the back." The driver said with a smile and the American charm shone through, he opened the door for her and she slid into the seat.

The leather seats were clearly new and she sank back almost happily, no matter how much she loves being up in the air and soaring through the sky she can never say no to a car ride.

As soon as the car rolled up at the gates just in front of the entrance to the camp, the car was told to stop in the parking bay and she was asked to book in.

She was told to hand over her military ID and then a photo was taken, this was pasted quickly onto her new ID card, just for this camp and was told to keep it on her person at all times.

Elizabeth got back into the car and the car was waved through quickly, the car drove right up to her new billet. There was a corporal from the army waiting on the curb just outside the billet with his hands clasped in front of him and his beret was askew. He looked young, maybe he was a new recruit. He had clearly been told an officer was arriving but maybe not the gender since the look of surprise on his face clearly gave him up when the door opened and Lowry climbed out.

After a second-delay he put his hand up in a salute and she nodded back at him, clearly, he was not expecting a woman to stand in front of him.

"Welcome to Camp Le-High, Ma'am." The corporal said, the driver got out, nodded at the corporal and smiled as he headed to the boot. "I'll take your luggage and then I'll show you to your billet."

The corporal reached for the luggage and carried it all by himself, ignoring Elizabeth's protests. He led her up the path towards the brown building and pushed the door open. The front door opened up to a small hallway decorated with various American military personnel, there were two doors leading away from it. The corporal set the luggage down in the hallway and took a small key from the ledge beside him.

"The door just there," He began, pointing to the door immediately to the right of the main door, "Leads to an office which Colonel Phillips has granted for your use during your time here. And the other door leads to the beds." He added, he passed over the small key and then handed over another key to her. "These are your keys, the smaller one is the office key. Is there anything else I can help you with, Ma'am?" he asked. He rolled onto the balls of his feet and he looked as though he was itching to leave.

"Yes, there is." She said, he looked momentarily disappointed but then got his expressions in check. "Can you give me directions to Doctor Erskine's office?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. There's a large grey building just past the ammunition bunker, his office is in there. The main desk is always manned and they can show you to the office." The corporal said.

"Thank you, corporal." Elizabeth said, nodding her head. "You're dismissed." She added. The corporal saluted and she nodded back at him, as soon as she had nodded, he turned tail and disappeared.

She guessed that he was uncomfortable around her, being a female officer she was used to the male soldiers feeling like that around her.

Elizabeth moved her things into the room and saw there were beds laid out equally, all singles and all pushed back against the wall leaving a walkway in the middle. There were twenty beds for her to choose from and she chose the one nearest to the door.

She dumped the files on the unmade bed and dragged her things closer to the bed. After moving the files into the sparse office, she took a look around. There was a desk that was completely empty and it was pushed up against the wall with a window just above it, showing an excellent view of the training grounds and parade square. There were a few counters running along the walls and it looked cramped.

Elizabeth locked the office door behind her and grabbed a notebook and pencil from her luggage and left the billet. She could see the grey building the corporal had talked about as she locked the door behind her.

She stepped off and headed for the building, meeting a few squads along the road as they marched. The grey building was on the other side of the camp but she enjoyed the walk despite how long it took and the amount of times she had to salute.

Once inside the grey building, she walked up to the desk and asked where Doctor Erskine's office is and she was taken down various corridors and she knew that she would get lost. Her guide stopped and showed her the door and then turned on his heel and left her there.

Elizabeth raised her hand and rapped on the door sharply three times and waited until a 'Come in!' rang out in a strong German accent.

She pushed the door open and peered in with a warm smile on her face, standing across the room, holding a book open in a cosy looking office in rich colours was a man with a friendly smile and happy eyes.

The man looked slightly taller than her and his hair was receding, he wore spectacles on the bridge of his nose and he peered over the top of them to look at her.

"Ah." He said, he closed the book and smiled at her. "You must be Flight Officer Jones," the man's accent was very strong and Elizabeth almost itched to start up a conversation in German with him.

"And you must be Doctor Erskine." Elizabeth smiled as she stepped into the room, she closed the door behind her and then turned to him. He crossed the room to meet her and they offered their hands at the same time. "It's good to meet you. _Would you prefer to converse in German, Doctor?_ " She asked, she spoke the last part in German.

He looked shocked to see her speak in German but he smiled again, " _No, it's alright, we can speak in English, my dear._ " He replied, Elizabeth nodded her agreement and was slightly surprised that he didn't ask why she knew German, but then again, many girls from the United Kingdom chose to learn another language, sometimes German, sometimes French. "Have you just arrived, my dear?" He asked as he took a seat on a comfortable looking armchair and then he gestured for her to sit in the arm chair opposite him.

Elizabeth sat down and almost sank in the plush fabric, "Yes. I've just dropped my things off at my billet and I've come to pick your brains, if that's alright, just because I'm still not sure about that this project." She answered.

"Ask away, my dear. I know it is so unfortunate that we must be so secretive. But alas, that's the way the world works now." Doctor Erskine said with a smile, he leant back in his seat and opened his palms to show her that he has no secrets.

Elizabeth opened her notebook and gripped her pencil tighter as she began the questions, most of them were simple and after she got them out of the way, it was time to tread into more depth. During this part, Doctor Erskine pulled out a hidden bottle of a German spirit and gleefully told her he had smuggled a few bottles out. They drank three quarters that night and Doctor Erskine was happily drunk.

Now that she had her information, she could leave. Elizabeth played being tipsy, though the strong spirit hadn't even touched her, she had to pretend to wobble on her feet and sway.

Once outside of the room, she walked with a clear head and with purpose. She did find it difficult to navigate her way through the halls but once she was out, she was power walking back to her billet. It was already late and the guards were on duty, three times she was stopped and she had to showed her new pass to get by.

She reached her billet and let herself into her office. She dropped the book off and locked the office again, she hastily made the bed and climbed inside, intending to rise before breakfast was served to get a few hours' work in.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story, I hope to hear off some of you!**

 **Reminder: I will be updating for the next three days.**

 **Read, Review & Favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, welcome to the next chapter! I want to thank those who have read the first chapter... I hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **So, this is the second day and the second chapter, two more days until all four are out and then this story will be updated once a week!**

 **The name of this Story will make some sort of sense with this chapter... I hope, if not, if you have any questions, please ask them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel characters that may be used, or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The bed was hard and the blankets were itchy but she's used to it. Elizabeth was up before breakfast and dressed in her service dress with her hair up in a smart bun. She locked herself in her office and spread the files out.

She opened her notebook and reached for the file of the man that had already been selected to see what sort of man they'd want for the job.

The man's name is Steven Grant Rogers and he is the opposite of what she was expecting. Instead of a tall strapping lad with a complete bill of health, the man was small, thin, underweight and had countless of health problems.

She tossed the file onto one of the shelves and ignored the file as she began searching through the files.

After a few hours, she took a break and headed to the mess. Now, normally officers and junior ranks do not mix when it comes to eating but both of the messes on the base have been torn down and are in the middle of being rebuilt so all ranks have to eat in a large tent together.

The task ahead of her was lengthy and time-consuming. She began requesting for meals to be brought to her office so she could work as much as she could to get through the files but the mess was so busy she had to come and get her food for herself. Elizabeth began to see it as an escape from the paperwork and the files.

It took a week for her to compile a list of nineteen men that she thought were suitable for the task and she presented these to Colonel Phillips first, since he is the military man behind the operation. He grunted and nodded at her choices and looked up at her.

"The letters will go out today. They'll be arriving by the end of the week. Oh and, you'll have company in that billet of yours." Colonel Phillips said grumpily.

Elizabeth nodded her head and she was dismissed, she headed over to Doctor Erskine's office to tell him the list of names.

He opened the door to her and grinned widely as soon as he saw it was her, "Flight Officer Jones!" He exclaimed happily as he threw the door open and welcomed her back into his office, she stepped in and smiled as he closed the door behind her and they sat down on the comfortable armchairs. "I haven't seen you for the past week, where have you been? Hiding under a rock? Were you hiding from me?" Doctor Erskine asked playfully as they sat down.

"No, no." She laughed, she settled back and crossed her leg over the other, "Not a rock, just paperwork." She added.

"Oh no. Are you free now? Was this the selecting task?" Doctor Erskine asked, he smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"I'm free until I have my next task. I've just handed the list of men to Colonel Phillips so he can send the letters out. He said that the letters will go out tonight and the men should be arriving by the end of the week." Elizabeth reported.

"So, training will start next week. It's good to see the project moving so swiftly." Doctor Erskine said, he shifted in his seat and settled back. They began chatting like companions, asking each other questions about their home life and Doctor Erskine happily divulged about his childhood in Germany.

Then he asked about hers and she told him, "I was born in the South Wales valleys, rather near to the top and everything was covered in black soot in from the mines, but we lived with it. It was just a way of life to us." She said, she smiled, "I grew up on a small farm with a herd of twenty dairy cows and a few pigs and chickens, we were looking at getting some sheep in too. There were plenty of early mornings and I never once complained."

Doctor Erskine kept his eyes on her as she spoke, enthralled by her words.

"Myself and my brothers and my sisters did most of the work while my dad worked in the mines to bring most of the money home. It was simple." Elizabeth breathed out, she had tears in her eyes from missing her large and loving family, but nothing could be done about that.

"It sounds as though you were brought up right, my dear." Doctor Erskine said, his eyes were shining as well, as if he had tears in his eyes too. "Tell me, my dear, did you ever hear of the legend of the red-haired woman?" He asked, he leant forward and looked at her intently.

She froze, how could he have heard about that? She licked her lips and forced herself to relax. It's just a question, there's no need for her to panic.

"Yes, I-we grew up listening to stories about her, she's marvellous, no?" She asked, she tilted her head slightly, "How have you heard about her?"

Doctor Erskine smiled at her almost carefully and she was set on edge. "I had an uncle, we weren't that close but he fell in love with a woman from Wales and he told us children stories of the red-haired woman hidden in the Welsh mountains. He spoke of such love and devotion to the woman and he was devastated when she left him. I grew interested in the stories and legends, simply because I wanted to know more."

"And did you?" Elizabeth asked, she fought to keep her voice level and her hands began fidgeting.

"Yes. I found out more. There's no photos, of course the woman was a legend and no one would ever go near the mountains where she lives for fear of their lives. But they're fairy tales, aren't they? They began circulating in the 1830's and to this day, the Welsh are still afraid to go up, aren't they?" Doctor Erskine asked, he leant forward and looked at her with an intent look.

She shifted back and almost shrunk in one herself. "Yes." She squeaked.

"You do not need to be afraid of me, my dear, if you are what I think you are, then I will not breath a word about it again." Doctor Erskine said, he smiled warmly at her. "I hold an interest, and that's all. I've noticed little quirks about you."

"I have quirks?" She asked, she sat up when he mentioned that he wouldn't breath a word about her.

"Yes. Only little ones. You hold yourself as one with wise knowledge, you hold yourself in ways that I've only seen in my elders. But don't worry, they're not noticeable to everyone, just to those who pay enough attention." Doctor Erskine said, he leant forward with his eyes still on her. "Are you the red-haired girl?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, looked down and nodded her head slowly. She didn't want to open her mouth in case everything poured out. For so long she had kept her silence about her life, she can't open up now, she doesn't even know where to begin.

"Then the case is closed. I won't say a thing to anyone, my dear." Doctor Erskine said, he smiled warmly at her and she looked up, "So, our recruits are arriving within the week. How fun."

Elizabeth smiled back and nodded her head, "I think I need to lie down." She breathed out. He looked concerned and then he nodded.

"I'm sorry for springing it on you, my dear. It's something that's been nagging me since you arrived." Doctor Erskine said apologetically.

She nodded her head and pushed herself to her feet, "Thank you for keeping my secret, Doctor." She said thankfully.

"Oh, call me Abraham." He said quickly, he stood too and walked with her to the door.

"And you can call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth said with a smile. She stepped from the room and made her way back to her billet, she held her stomach as she controlled her breathing to stop herself from feeling faint. How could he know her secret? She's known him for week and only saw him twice.

As it happened, the day she wished to be alone to mull over her thoughts was the day that every single member of her new divisions walked by her and most of them saluted her as they walked by each other.

When she finally reached her billet, she was ready to fall onto a bed and nap but she unlocked the door and stepped in to the room with the beds in and was rather surprised when she saw another woman in the room unpacking.

"Oh!" She let out a surprised gasp and the petite woman turned to face her, revealing short brown hair, thick eyebrows, happy brown eyes and red lips. She was dressed in a dark brown skirt and a white blouse.

"Hello, you must be Flight Officer Jones." The woman said, she dropped the shirt she held and turned with her hand raised, she was smiling too. "I'm Agent Margaret Carter but everyone calls me Peggy." Elizabeth shook her hand almost numbly and smiled back.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you until later in the week, I'm so sorry for the mess, I've been living in the office for most of it." Elizabeth explained with a smile on her face. She dropped Peggy's hand and began moving her stuff from out of Peggy's way.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm sure you've been busy. And I expect we'll be busy in the next week too. Have you been on the base for long, Ma'am?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, please call me Elizabeth when we're alone." Elizabeth said quickly, "And no, I've only been here for a week, but it's such a change from Britain, the food… let's just say it's exotic." Elizabeth said with a smile, she sat down on her bed and watched Peggy.

"It's better than the food in Germany, I can assure you of that." Peggy laughed, she explained how she had just come back from completing a few missions in Germany and how she rescued Doctor Erskine.

Elizabeth's mind was still reeling from her encounter with the doctor, but she kept her expressions welcoming and she kept up the conversation between the two of them, both of them talked about their homeland.

The letters went out that night on express mail and within three days, the first truck load full of men, both serving in the new division and serving in other divisions of the army.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Reminder: I will be updating for the next two days.**

 **Read, Review & Favourite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter! In this one, you find out a little more about our main character.**

 **This is now the third day and the third chapter, there is one more chapter to be put up tomorrow and then I will be updating this story once a week!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth and Peggy were inside the little office in their billet, Elizabeth had moved all of the files of the men to one side and now had her notebooks ready for the upcoming week.

They both looked out of the window and both had a cup of tea in their hands.

"Here we go." Peggy said, she was the first to notice the green truck covered in canvas park up on the parade square and the soldiers trooped off and waited in line as one of the sergeants told them where they were bunking. "The first lot is turning up."

The base is not only going to be home to the men part of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, but men of other training divisions too. There were three members of the SSR in the first truck.

"Hmm." Elizabeth sat up in her seat and peered out, she picked out the three men quickly. "So, it begins." She said with a smile.

"It begins. Fantastic." Peggy said, she sipped her tea. "At least my part is easy, I don't have to write all the notes." She added, smirking at Elizabeth.

"Ah, but I've had my fair share of bossing around and I think it's time to let another woman take charge." Elizabeth smiled back at Peggy, "Besides, nothing has been decided on what my task will be but Phillips has only hinted to me making notes. I'm much better with a pen in my hand, that's why I was in charge of my squadron back in Wales for a time."

"But won't you want the chance to order men around? They have to listen to us, it'll be so different." Peggy said.

Elizabeth pulled a face and shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I'm surprised that when I arrived, men saluted me without being prompted. Maybe Phillips already got a word in and told them a woman officer was coming? But the corporal that greeted me was shocked to see me." Elizabeth said.

Peggy looked at her, "What about the men back home, do they salute you?" She asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered, she shook her head and then took another sip of her tea. "The men in the armed forces, even the RAF and we're tied to that branch, see us as a joke because we don't 'risk' our lives like they do. But, we organise their sorties against the Luftwaffe, we analyse the air reconnaissance images, we try to break codes, we repair the aircraft they break but despite all this, the men see themselves above us. Whenever I've been in the same room as a man with a lesser rank than me and we've both been in uniform, they've refused to salute and it's such a small matter with a war going on." Elizabeth explained.

Peggy shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her cup of tea, "Men are stupid. Once you get back from this, and they hear all you've done, they'll realise that women are more than just secretaries." She said scornfully.

Elizabeth had a feeling that this aimed more at the men that had scorned Peggy rather than to make her feel better.

Two more men made an appearance the next day and Elizabeth found herself sat in Doctor Erskine's office again, talking about her secret.

"There's a reason why I asked you here, Elizabeth, may I call you that?" Doctor Erskine asked. Elizabeth nodded her head in reply, "Well, remember when I told you about my uncle falling in love with a Welsh woman?"

Elizabeth nodded again and Doctor Erskine continued, "Well, that woman was you." She narrowed her eyes and then they widened in realisation. "Yes, he's my uncle. He had a portrait of himself and with you, I received this portrait after he passed. I have it here, if you'd like to see it."

She nodded her head slowly as memories came flooding back. The man, Abraham's uncle, had taken Elizabeth in when she travelled to Germany years ago, he had grown to love her but she had not.

"I have a question though," Doctor Erskine said, "I am amazed of how well you haven't aged, can you tell me how?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and watched as he searched through his bag, "I can't. It's unexplainable but I haven't aged since I was 18."

Doctor Erskine shook his head, "Unbelievable. It's amazing." He pulled out the portrait and handed it over. She took it in her hands and tears came to her eyes as she looked at the aged portrait.

It was definitely her, she looked exactly the same but the man standing beside her was breathtakingly handsome. The portrait was in black and white and gave him no justice, he had golden hair and the darkest brown eyes possible, he was dressed in the German uniform and held her hand tightly.

Just looking at the photo brought memories back. Elizabeth was trained by the British Secret Service in London to speak German fluently before she was sent off to Germany just before the war broke out. She had travelled under the pretence of a German woman from the countryside hoping to find a job somewhere she could make good money to feed her family, but she was actually sent to infiltrate the German lines as a woman ready to give up her service for the men and to get as much information as she could but as she made her way into town, she as picked up by a German officer and he took her in because he liked the look of her.

It's a good thing he was already high up in the ranks and she took to his bed almost straight away, he gave her all the information she wants and she sent it off in codes every two weeks. She stayed with him until 1917 and then she was ordered to leave so she packed up her things, left him a note saying she was leaving and she disappeared, but he followed her and when he confronted her, she refused to give up any information and he accused her of being a traitor and a spy. They left on bad terms.

"How did you come to meet my uncle?" Doctor Erskine asked.

"I was part of the British Secret Service and they sent me to Germany the year before the Great War started to gather information and our meeting was unexpected, but it happened and in a way, I'm thankful it did. He helped me by giving me information, I stayed with him till 1917." Elizabeth said.

"I was wondering, when all of this is over, would you let me run some tests on you? Only to help understand what's making you not age?" Doctor Erskine asked.

"Yeah, I've always wondered myself, but I haven't found the time to investigate further." Elizabeth said with a smile, she was holding back so much more, but even letting this secret out was endangering her and Doctor Erskine.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it! Some more information on Elizabeth! Don't worry, things pick up as the story goes along!**

 **Thank you to those who have read my story, favorited and followed it. It means a lot!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**

Reviewed & Edited: 09/04/2018


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome all! Thank you to those who have read the previous three chapters.**

 **Unfortunately, this is the end of the four-day update. I will now be updating on MONDAYs weekly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

Men trickled into the base each day and by the end of the week all of the men were booked in and accounted for so the next day, training could commence.

Elizabeth rose up early with Peggy and she dressed in her ill-fitting WAAF uniform with her cap and she stood in her office as she watched the men line up in their uniform and helmets, they chatted amongst themselves and then she was interrupted by a timid knock on the door and she opened it up.

A tall soldier stood at the door with a stern look and as soon as she opened the door, he saluted her. She saluted back and he looked at her.

"Colonel Phillips wants to see you, Ma'am, in his office." The soldier reported, he stood to attention and waited for her reply.

"Of course, are you taking me to him?" She asked. He nodded his head briskly.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, she was still getting used to the various American accents that she's heard over the past two weeks.

She nodded her head and turned, she grabbed her notepad and pencil, and spare, and then gestured for him to walk on. She locked the office behind them and then locked the accommodation block.

The soldier led her down the path and they walked on the outskirts of the parade square, she cast her eye over the training ground where the men were lined up, they were chattering loudly but they didn't stand to attention when she walked past, given that there was a fair distance between them and they probably wouldn't know her rank anyway.

They looked like a rowdy bunch, all except for the small man that Doctor Erskine had picked. He stood in the middle of it all, looking glum and serious and he looked very out of place.

The soldier led her away from the parade square and the training grounds and he led her to Colonel Phillips' office, where he sat at his desk with Doctor Erskine sitting across from him.

She saluted and took the offered seat. "Right then, Miss Jones. It's time to discuss your new task." Colonel Phillips said, he clasped his hands and leant forward on his desk. "We have both agreed that you are to be my eyes and ears during training, since I'm likely to be busy running this base, I can't focus on just one task."

"As in take notes sir?" She asked, she brought her notebook onto her lap and looked at him. Colonel Phillips nodded his head.

"Yeah. And then file a report on the man you think should be selected. And no favouritism." Colonel Phillips warned, Elizabeth nodded her head slowly in agreement. "Take notes of what the men do, what they say and the progress they make. This is your area of expertise, this is why you were chosen. Your seniors made it quite clear when I enquired about you so I expect very good work at the end of this. If you do well this week, I may even let you choose my Super Army."

"No problem, sir." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Now, let's go meet our new recruits, eh?" Colonel Phillips asked as he rose to his feet. Doctor Erskine and Elizabeth got to their feet too and looked at him expectedly. "Let's go."

He led them out of his office building and down to a jeep that was waiting out front for them. Colonel Phillips gestured for Elizabeth to climb up first and Doctor Erskine offered her his hand to help her up. He sat down next to her and then Colonel Phillips climbed into the front.

Elizabeth flattened her skirt over her knees as the jeep roared off towards the training grounds. The dirt track threw up dust as they travelled down and as they neared, Elizabeth could see Peggy talking to the new recruits.

She was sharing a few words with a soldier who seemed to be back-chatting and she promptly punched the soldier in the face.

Elizabeth had a fleeting moment of worry, were the men she had picked back chatting? She had picked the men that she thought represented the man needed for training. But she had thrown a wild card in just to see if things went well, his name is Gilmore Hodge, a tall strapping lad.

The jeep came to a screeching halt not too far away from the waiting line of troops and Colonel Phillips got out of the car.

"Agent Carter!" He called as he stepped down and walked towards her. Doctor Erskine got out of the jeep after him and as he did so, Elizabeth looked up and down at the line briefing, the solider now on the floor in the dirt was her wild card. Not good.

"They look a promising bunch." Doctor Erskine said as he offered his hand for Elizabeth to take to get down from the jeep, she took his hand and used the other hand to hold her skirt down.

"Do you think so?" She asked as she dropped his hand and looked back at the troops. She could see the smaller man, Rogers, standing in the line looking out of place. He looked much skinnier in person, all bones.

They walked closer to the line of soldiers again and Elizabeth took her eyes from the small man, she looked over the others but she found her eyes were drawn to him.

"Yes, it seems as though you did well." Doctor Erskine said, he held his hands behind his back as he walked. They stopped just behind Peggy and Colonel Phillips.

The other men were taller, bulkier and they looked strong too.

Peggy turned and saluted Colonel Phillips as he approached.

"And that's the man you selected, Doctor?" Elizabeth asked with a nod towards the small man. As Doctor Erskine looked at him, the small man looked up from the floor and looked directly at her, as if he knew she was talking about him. She let out a sharp breath as soon as their eyes made contact, his were the most beautiful shade of blue and they seemed curious, as if he wanted to know more, more about her.

She had a strange feeling take place in the pit of her stomach, something she's never felt before and she felt it rise up from her stomach and she took a sharp breath in and she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, what's with the small man? Why is he so intriguing to her?

"Yes." Doctor Erskine said, he pulled her from her little trance and she tore her eyes from the small man, from Rogers and looked at the doctor. Her heart was beating fast and she exhaled loudly, she pressed her lips together and looked forward again but she didn't look at Rogers again.

"I can see that you're breaking in the new candidates." Colonel Phillips said, he walked closer and looked up and down at the men, "That's good." He came to a stop just in front of Private Hodge and looked down at him. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do." Colonel Phillips ordered smoothly.

Hodge picked himself up quickly and straightened up in his place in line, his nose trickled blood but he ignored it.

"Yes, sir." Hodge replied. Elizabeth glanced at Peggy and Peggy turned, they shared a look and Elizabeth knew she had enjoyed punching the man.

It's much too early to tell who's going to be picked, there's no clear winner here.

Colonel Phillips took a step back from the line of soldiers and eyed them carefully, he scrutinised each of them, looking for physical faults but he seemed to have found none yet. He clasped his hands behind his back and began walking up and down in front of the men.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men." Colonel Phillips began, he paused about three quarters of the way along the line when he finally noticed Rogers, he realised how small he was and looked forward quickly. "And because they are going to get better, Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up on the best minds in the Free World." Colonel Phillips said, he turned and cast his eye over both Doctor Erskine and Elizabeth.

She could see some of the men in the line look at them in confusion, mostly at her. They were probably wondering how a woman could be classed as one of the best minds in the Free World.

"Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man." Colonel Phillips continued, he glanced down the line of soldiers again, pausing for effect, "At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first breed of super-soldier. And he will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell." Colonel Phillips finished and he looked forward again.

His words had an effect on men, some of them grit their teeth in determination, Hodge in particular ground his jaw and puffed his chest out.

Colonel Phillips turned from the men and made his way back over to Elizabeth and Doctor Erskine, he paused beside Peggy.

"Get them training." He ordered, Peggy nodded her head and turned back to the men.

"Sir." She replied curtly, she saluted him as he passed and she face the soldiers once more.

Colonel Phillips continued to Doctor Erskine and Elizabeth, "Your job starts now, Miss Jones. Good luck."

He stepped off with Doctor Erskine beside him, leaving Elizabeth, Peggy and the drill sergeant with the soldiers.

Elizabeth flipped her notebook to the first page and took a step back as the drill sergeant began making them work on their drill. She began making notes on how much they already knew, but she didn't hold it against them, they were all new to the art of war and they wouldn't have had the chance to learn drill properly.

After a few hours, they were moved from the parade square and onto the training grounds where they began strenuous PT training, ran by Peggy. Elizabeth leant back against a static jeep, writing her notes out quickly.

Every so often, she found her eyes straying back to the small man, intrigued by his determination bubbling to the surface, it was more than clear that Rogers was far behind any of the men here in terms of physical abilities but he seemed to not want to let that hold him back further.

The men rotated around PT training and drill all day, only stopping for lunch and small breaks. Elizabeth and Peggy shared their lunch at a table next to the soldiers and even as they were relaxing after their tough morning, Elizabeth kept up her task.

By the end of the day, she had three full pages of mostly legible notes and after the men had been dismissed to wash up, rest and prepare for the next gruelling day, Elizabeth retreated to her office with the window overlooking the training grounds and parade square.

She began making sense of her notes and she began writing up the notes into a book with a report format, this style was one her superiors in the WAAF loved and she found it easier to write in. As she wrote, she would glance up at the window, mostly to look at the sky and think of words to fill the gaps and she saw some of the men from her division take to the training ground to work on their fitness and a few others were seen practising their drill.

Elizabeth made note of who was using their free time wisely in the back of her head and she went back to writing her report up.

Rogers had been one of the men out practising and Elizabet had noted it. When she looked up much later, as the sun was setting, there was only Rogers outside and he was marching up and down just on the outskirts of the parade square, trying very hard to keep his arms straight, his back straight and his chin up but he kept looking down at his feet to make sure he was keeping in time.

She had to smile at his determination.

"So, how do you think today went?" Peggy asked, this was much later. Darkness had fallen an hour or so before and now they were getting ready to go to bed. Elizabeth was already dressed and her hair was tied back, she was sitting back in bed and Peggy was brushing her hair.

"I think it went well." Elizabeth said, she stretched out her arms over her knees. "It was a gruelling day for the boys and I'm sure tomorrow, they'll be sore and they'll be complaining."

"That's the army." Peggy replied. "They're a strange bunch, though, don't you think?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips and thought of her answer before opening her mouth, "I think that they are exactly what we need." She said carefully. She lay down in bed and said her goodnights to Peggy and closed her eyes against the light.

Peggy finished getting ready for bed and turned the lights off before actually getting into bed.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have read my story so far, I appreciate it so much!**

 **I will update on Monday 7th August!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning/afternoon readers! Than you to those who have followed and favorited my story.**

 **Did anyone else catch the latest episode of Game of Thrones?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth rose and dressed in her battledress uniform since she knew the men were going to be running the assault course today and that required a long jog down to the course at the bottom of the base.

She tucked her hair into a bun and made her way down the mess by herself. She had her notepad with her and a pencil tucked behind her ear. Elizabeth sat alone as she ate her porridge, she opened up her notepad and reached for her pencil.

"Need company, Ma'am? Life's boring with no one to talk to. Reckon I'm perfect company for a woman such as yourself." Came a cocky tone. After listening to Peggy for most of the night, Elizabeth had become used to the strong English accent but upon hearing this new American accent that was far too smooth, she grew uneasy. Elizabeth set down her pencil and looked up at the man who had spoken to her. She set her cool gaze on Private Gilmore Hodge and a hard look came onto her face.

"There's no need to worry about me, private." Elizabeth said, she kept her tone light and not threatening, but there was authority ringing behind her voice. She sat up straightened and leant back, clasping her hands on the table in front of her. But, Gilmore Hodge didn't pick up on that.

"What's up with that accent?" Hodge asked, he plonked himself down in front of Elizabeth with no regard of whether she wanted him to or not, "I heard you were from the same place as Queen Victoria, how come it's different?"

Elizabeth breathed out slowly, "I believe we haven't been introduced properly." She said calmly.

Hodge leant back in his seat and pulled a confuse face. "What's that got to do with your accent?" He asked crudely.

Elizabeth breathed out again, controlling the anger slowly growing. In the corner of her eye, she saw a few of the men look their way, one of them was Rogers. It occurred to her that Hodge might have bee dared by other men to approach her. Or, he might just be a cocky fool and think he can get away with it.

"I am an officer of his Royal Highness' Women's Auxiliary Air Force in the United Kingdom, which means that I have a signed commission from the King. Where my accent comes from, however, is _no concern_ of yours, Private Hodge, and neither is Agent Carter's accent. We are here to ensure that you and the other men do not fall out of line and you are already toeing that said line. Now, I'd like to let you in on something you might not already know." Elizabeth said, she leant forward slightly and Hodge leant in too.

"My role here isn't to make friends or listen to your pathetic attempts of hitting on women, but, I am here to listen and watch each of the men, yourself included. Everything I see and hear is reported back to Colonel Phillips." She said, she rose to her feet and looked down at him. "So, when you are around me, private, you do not act like the idiot I know you are and you call your senior officers by their proper ranks. You do no approach me with ease as if I am a friend, because I am not. Got that?" Elizabeth asked.

Hodge sat staring up at Elizabeth with his mouth open and Elizabeth kept her hard look in her eyes.

"You're dismissed, Private Hodge. Eat your breakfast and make sure you work very hard today. I will be watching." Elizabeth said, she sat back down and opened her book again, she picked up her pencil and wrote something down on the notebook. She glanced up at Hodge when he stayed where he sat. "And pass my message on to your fellow soldiers. I don't want them following your example."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hodge said in a weaker tone, he numbly got to his feet, took his tray and went back to his friends. She looked up again as he took a seat and smiled when he leant in, pointed her way and repeated her words.

She looked back down at her breakfast and began eating again. She glanced at her notebook with her to-do list and on the top, was _Write reply back to Anne, Rose & Kathleen._ She bit down on her bottom lip as she closed her book and as Peggy slid into the seat that had been occupied by Hodge.

"Well, I've finally found someone who rises earlier than me." Peggy noted as she spread a thin layer of butter on her toast.

"Haven't you noticed when I've been gone every morning?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh. "I want to be here when the men have their breakfasts, and I've already made quite a few notes on Hodge, he's been a little too confident with me this morning." Elizabeth said before spooning her porridge into her mouth.

"What has he said to you?" Peggy asked, she folded her arms on the table and leant forward.

"He 'reckons he's perfect company for a woman such as myself.'" Elizabeth quoted, "He also wondered why my accent if different than Queen Victoria's." Peggy rolled her eyes and leant back, she picked up her toast again, "Think I might have scared him slightly."

"Good. He's a pig-headed man." Peggy said, "Why did you choose him?"

"I thought he'd be a good wild card. Doctor Erskine said muscles and strength were good to have but not a necessity, so I pulled him in just for that. He seems to be good at following orders too."

"Let's just hope you scared him enough to make him behave." Peggy sighed.

"Just make sure you yell extra at him today." Elizabeth smirked, Peggy grinned.

"Oh, I will. When will I be able to yell at men after the war? I'd get laughed at and told to go clean something." Peggy said grumpily.

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, "Well, I'd best get back to the office, I need to sort out yesterday's things." She took up her tray and dumped it in the cleaning area.

Back in her office, she stashed yesterday's notes in a tidy pile on the top shelf and slid the report book on top. She reached for her notebook and pencil, she left her billet as the men began lining up on the training grounds and Peggy was waiting on the side with Sergeant Duffy, their drill sergeant.

Elizabeth made her way over to the training grounds as she did so, she spied Rogers' eyes on her. What was he thinking about?

She looked down at the ground until she was beside Sergeant Duffy, he immediately stepped forward until he was facing the soldiers, he launched into a huge speech about the assault course and why they were running it so soon into their training, he wanted to test their stamina, their agility, their speed and their ability to cope with weapons stressful situations.

They were jogged down to the assault course and were doing warm up exercises when Elizabeth caught up with them but as soon as she arrived, Sergeant Duffy and Peggy got them onto the assault course and they ran it through all morning.

Her notebook was steadily filling, she already had written up about the incident this morning and while the men were waiting to move earlier, she had noticed a few pairs of eyes on her, all looking wary.

Elizabeth stood to the side with a stopwatch and she noted down the times of the men completing the course, some finished the course more than once after a practise one but only one man struggled to finish it once, Rogers. He kept falling behind and the men with him, well they weren't acting as soldiers should.

Men in a troop would work together and keep each other's morale up, but with Rogers, they seemed to leave him out completely. They should be encouraging him to complete the course and move, but they jeered at him instead.

They broke up for lunch and shortly after they were on the parade square working on their drill. Elizabeth noted the improvements in the men and wrote them down, she did keep an eye out on Rogers, he was doing better but he was so far behind the other men. He picked up on the drill easily enough though.

Why had Doctor Erskine selected this man? He's slower than the others, not a strong and at times he held them back. She had followed the men back to the parade as she wrote down notes in shorthand, she had seen Rogers was lagging behind, but he had kept running despite being out of breath and clutching at his chest, she had to keep on admiring his determination.

For two hours after lunch, Sergeant Duffy took over and drilled the men, marching them up and down, working on their turns. Rogers was doing much better than the day before, and the other men picked up the drill quickly and they could stay in time as they marched. The practise they'd had last night had been good.

After the drill, they were marched down to the assault course and this time, they were handed huge and bulky practise weapons. Elizabeth stood back with her notebook and stopwatch, taking the time of the men as they completed the course. She had a good view of the assault course and could see the men clearly enough.

Elizabeth noted down everything she saw, including the moment where Hodge tried to sabotage Rogers' attempts of getting through the course. They ran through three times and then put the practise weapons away, they were marched back to the training ground and then they ran through some PT training before being sent off to shower and rest.

Peggy and Elizabeth walked back to their billet and took to the showers at the back of the building. It was cold, but it was nice to wash and change out of her battledress uniform and into some civilian clothes.

"Oh, it's so nice to feel normal again, isn't it?" Peggy asked as she pulled a towel through her hair.

Elizabeth nodded her head and adjusted her pale pink blouse, "Very normal." She added, she had a dark blue skirt that reached below her knees and she had on brown shoes. She brushed back her hair while it was damp and let it dry naturally.

Together, they walked back to their beds and began tidying up their bed space, still chatting.

"Elizabeth, how is your hair dry already?" Peggy asked sharply, Elizabeth glanced up at Peggy with a surprised look, then she looked at her own hair, the long red tresses were completely dry and straight, whereas Peggy's short locks were still damp.

"I'm not too sure, my hair always dries quickly." Elizabeth said quickly, she shrugged her shoulders and tugged her blanket into place.

"But it should have taken your hair ages to dry, it's unnatural." Peggy said.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "It's always done it, I don't know why, I just count it as a blessing." She straightened up, "Right, I'm going to make myself a cup of tea and then I'm going down to the office and writing up today's notes." Elizabeth said, she glanced at Peggy.

"Alright, see you later." Peggy said as Elizabeth left the room. She went down to her office armed with her cup of tea ready to start the long task of understanding her shorthand.

An hour into the task, her door was knocked and she wondered who it could be. Peggy would knock and then walk in, announcing herself but no one else had visited her in her office before.

Elizabeth got to her feet and put her pencil down, she went over to the door and pulled it open, she looked at her guest and was shocked. It was Hodge.

His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Ma'am?" He asked uncertainly. She knew she looked different with her hair down, surely, she hadn't changed that much?

"What is it, Hodge?" Elizabeth asked, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um, Ma'am, I came here to apologise for the way I behaved earlier and for what I said today at breakfast. I shouldn't have spoken to you as I did." Hodge said firmly, he dropped his gaze to the floor quickly.

"Thank you, Private Hodge. Your words cannot amend your actions from today, but they will be taken into consideration." Elizabeth said, she nodded her head once, "Thank you." She added. Hodge looked up, stood to attention and saluted her, Elizabeth nodded her head in reply, since she was in civilian clothes she couldn't salute back and she closed the door as Hodge walked away.

Elizabeth made her way back to her desk and sat down again, she picked up her pencil again and went back to work but then her door knocked again and then it opened.

"It's me." Peggy announced, she popped her head around the door and then stepped in fully, revealing two steaming cups of tea. "I come bearing reinforcements." She kicked the door closed and offered one of the cups to her. "Why is Hodge leaving the billet?" She asked as she settled back on the table behind Elizabeth.

"He came to apologise." Elizabeth said slowly. She glanced out of the window and saw Hodge make his way over to his billet with his shoulders hunched.

"Well, he's become a bigger man that I thought possible." Peggy said, she leant over Elizabeth's shoulder and looked down at the messy shorthand. "I hated using shorthand."

"And I hate using it, but how else could I make notes that I can understand later on?" Elizabeth asked, she sighed at her words. "What does that even say?" She pointed with the end of her pencil.

"Sight?" Peggy asked, "There's no point asking me," Peggy added.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "It says _abilities._ Where did you get sight from?" Elizabeth teased.

"Your handwriting is terrible." Peggy insisted. Elizabeth let out a laugh and she agreed, her handwriting is terrible, it's scrawling and small, making it hard to read but if Elizabeth focuses on her handwriting, it becomes beautiful and swirling.

She worked into the night, finally finishing the second days' worth of notes as it neared midnight. Peggy was already in bed when Elizabeth slipped into her own bed.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**

Reviewed & Edited: 09/04/2018


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening, readers! First of all, I wanna shout out to the two readers who have reviewed: Marluar and Evaline101. You guys rock!**

 **Also, thank you to those who have favorited and followed my story.**

 **Who else is watching Game of Thrones?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character, Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

Elizabeth still woke up before Peggy and she was dressed and in breakfast before Peggy was awake. Elizabeth was dressed in her battledress uniform since the men were going on a run around the base before taking part in weapons training for the rest of the day.

She ran her eyes along the men, Hodge remained the same, joking and boisterous with the other men, then she settled on Rogers, he had a split lip. Where did he get that from?

Peggy joined Elizabeth for breakfast, "How can you be awake before me yet you went to bed after me?" Peggy asked as she sat in front of Elizabeth.

"I'm good at mornings." Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"One day, I will beat you to breakfast." Peggy warned.

Elizabeth replied with a smile, "Better hurry your food, the men are leaving for their run soon."

"I'm not going on the run. Colonel Phillips wants to go through a few things through with me today, so I'll be with him." Peggy answered.

"Something important?" Elizabeth asked.

Peggy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not too sure." She answered.

Elizabeth gathered up her things, "Well, good luck with your talk with Colonel Phillips."

"And good luck on your run." Peggy smirked as Elizabeth passed by her.

Elizabeth scoffed, "As if." She laughed. She headed outside where the jeep was waiting for her. She climbed in and the jeep dwindled until the men had gathered and started off at their jog. The jeep drove off and pulled ahead of them.

"Take me to the halfway mark." She ordered. The driver nodded his head, replied with a 'Yes, Ma'am'. And drove a little faster. He pulled up at the halfway mark which was a pole with a flag on it.

There, she waited with her notepad, looking over her notes as the men went on their run with Sergeant leading the way. She could hear him almost a mile away, yelling out commands and shouting rough encouragements to keep the men moving.

Elizabeth turned in her seat and watched the men jog down the road, most of them red in the face from the exertion of running, all of them were puffing loudly as they moved steadily down the track. She could see Rogers lagging behind at the troops. As they neared, Elizabeth opened the door and climbed down carefully, she stepped up to the back end of the jeep and watched with her notebook and pen in hand.

"Come on! Faster, faster! Move!" Sergeant Duffy yelled, the troops came closer along the track. "Squad – halt!" Sergeant Duffy called the final command and the troop came to a halt, all out of breath, all red in the face.

The men had halted just a few feet away from the flagpole and Sergeant Duffy looked up at it.

"That flag," He called, he brought the attention of the flag pole to the soldiers, "means we're only at the half way point. The first man that brings that flag to me gets a ride back with Flight Officer Jones, now move, move!" Sergeant Duffy yelled.

Elizabeth watched as the men scrambled towards the flag and she could see Rogers still hunched over as he tried to breathe. He looked up and watched the other soldiers as they tried to climb up the pole.

"Come on! Get up there! If that's all you got, then this army's in trouble!" Sergeant Duffy yelled as Hodge ordered his comrades to drop to their knees so he could climb up. "Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years!" Sergeant Duffy yelled. Hodge got almost to the top but gravity pulled him back and he slid down the pole and landed on a few of his comrades.

"Fall back in line! Come on, fall in!" Sergeant Duffy yelled, Elizabeth looked down at her notes and wrote how none had gotten the flag. "Get back in formation!"

Elizabeth glanced up as the soldiers fell into line with disgruntled looks on their faces but behind them, Rogers, he stood watching the flag pole and as the men moved back into formation, he stepped up to the flag pole calmly and bent down beside it, he ignored Sergeant Duffy's commands and pulled a small pin from the bottom of the flag pole and the flag pole dropped down to the floor with a loud thud.

Rogers yanked the flag from the top of the pole and passed it over to Sergeant Duffy, Elizabeth was mildly impressed by Rogers, he had used his mind to think past the problem. He thanked Sergeant Duffy as he passed over the flag and he stepped up towards the jeep. He stopped just in front of Elizabeth and she wordlessly moved away from the jeep so he could access the step.

He gave her a warm smile as their eyes locked before she moved and Elizabeth felt a tug in the bottom of her stomach and she bit down on her bottom lip. She turned from him, tearing her eyes away and she climbed up into the jeep the same time as Rogers.

She didn't look back at him, instead she looked down at her notebook and wrote down what had just happened.

"Back to the billets, corporal." Elizabeth ordered. The jeep started off slowly and picked up speed as they made their way back to the billets.

Elizabeth felt breathless from just meeting his eyes.

The jeep stopped just beyond the parade square and both Elizabeth and Rogers got down, the corporal drove off and Rogers looked at Elizabeth expectedly.

"Uh, what now, Ma'am?" he asked shakily.

"You have personal time until the others come back. You'll be going to the weapons range shortly after they arrive so don't stray too far." Elizabeth said. "I would advise resting, get some water down you."

Rogers nodded his head but he stayed where he was. Elizabeth moved off back to her office to see if Peggy was there but Peggy wasn't there, Elizabeth retrieved another pencil and headed back out to where the men were slouched on the ground, breathing out heavily and red in the face.

Sergeant Duffy was standing over them, hands on hips and standing tall.

"Ready for the weapons range, Sergeant Duffy?" She asked as she came to a stop beside him. He glanced over and nodded.

"Once they've had water, I'll march them over." Sergeant Duffy said.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I'll head over to the range now and let them know you are on the way with the men." Elizabeth said.

Sergeant Duffy nodded his head at her and Elizabeth stepped off, she walked past Rogers but he didn't look up at her as she passed by the men. Elizabeth headed for the range and booked in the troop for the afternoon for their weapon's training. The range had a room to the side where the weapons were stashed and for the rest of the morning, they would be trained to clean and prime their weapons.

The men arrived quickly, less red and they seemed a little rested. Elizabeth stood in the back of the room, looking at the weapons. The men were able to shoot the weapons after lunch and most of them had a fair shot. They were using rifles as practise shots then the new pistols were brought in.

For the rest of the day, the men practised their shooting and only got slightly better by the time they were dismissed.

Elizabeth went back to her billet without taking dinner, being in the range had taken her appetite away and she began writing up her notes again.

"So how was your day?" Peggy asked later that night, they were in her office again and Elizabeth was writing up her notes.

"It was a long day. But they can actually shoot a weapon now." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Finally," Peggy said with a sigh, "What else happened?"

"Well, Rogers finally stepped up." Elizabeth said, she glanced behind at Peggy, who now leant forward for more information.

"Do tell." Peggy said.

"I waited at the halfway point of their run, which was by the flagpole and the soldier that took the flag to Duffy, they got a ride back in the jeep with me." Elizabeth said, Peggy listened eagerly. "All the men tried, except for Rogers. But when they were ordered back into line, Rogers ignored Duffy and unpinned the base and the pole simply fell to the floor, he got the flag."

"So, Rogers is a thinker." Peggy said. "Was that why Erskine picked him?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth said, she turned back to her notes, "I'm hoping he starts using his mind more often, it does him good."

"Well, hopefully it'll become clear why he was selected later in the week." Peggy said. She pushed herself from the table behind Elizabeth, "Righto, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Elizabeth called after her.

* * *

 **Thank you all reading the story so far, I hope you're all enjoying!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**

Reviewed & Edited: 09/04/2018


	7. Chapter 7

**Good evening all, I'm sorry that I'm a tad late in updating, it is just half past nine in the evening where I am!**

 **In this chapter, you do find out more about Elizabeth's past so, make sure you pay attention!**

 **Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character, Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

Elizabeth was up for another hour or so before retiring to bed, in the morning she had a quick wash and she dressed in her service dress uniform and had breakfast alone, she was the earliest there and she wrote a letter to her friend Kathleen.

Peggy joined her not long after she had written her letter and they made their way out to the parade square together.

The men began their drill once more and Sergeant Duffy led them through quickly. "How do you think they're doing, Ma'am?" Sergeant Duffy asked.

"They're doing good. They've improved. Run them through an about turn and their salutes." Elizabeth said, "They don't need to worry about the slow march yet but you can tweak their wheels." She let her eyes lance over the men as they stood at ease, all watching her and Sergeant Duffy.

Sergeant Duffy and nodded his head, "Yes, Ma'am." He turned from her and began ordering the men in a loud and echoing voice. Elizabeth stepped back and watched keenly with Peggy as the men carried out the drill commands.

They were certainly much better, but they only did two hours' worth of drill before moving onto the training grounds where the men were given all sorts of situations where they had to use their minds to get out of, and then they were given leadership exercises so their individual leadership style would be revealed.

Elizabeth noted all of the results down and retired to her office as it neared dinner time, for the rest of the day, the men would be doing PT training and then dinner and then they have free time. Elizabeth had made loads of notes this day and she needed an early start on her writing.

The book was getting pretty full by now and she knew she would be finishing her report on scrap paper.

After all she's seen in the past few days, she's leaning towards picking Rogers for the job, none of the men she had selected were showing the right traits needed.

During the leadership exercises, Rogers showed the most initiative when it came to solving the situations. He's got the right mindset for a leader, always thinking of the team and how to get everyone through before thinking of himself.

Elizabeth went to Colonel Phillips' office with Doctor Erskine on the evening of the sixth day with her finished report to tell them her final choice.

Colonel Phillips sat at his desk and Elizabeth sat beside Doctor Erskine on the other side of the desk. She handed the book over to Colonel Phillips and he held the book in both hands.

"I was warned that you were very thorough, and I can see that they weren't lying. How many pages is this?" He asked, holding up the book.

"I lost count after ten." Elizabeth admitted. She watched as Colonel Phillips flicked through the book, glancing at some of the pages and he finally flipped to the end page.

"You chose Rogers?" He snapped, he looked up at her sharply and for a moment, Elizabeth felt like a spotlight was on just her.

She nodded her head and regained her composure, "Yes. From what I've seen, he has most of the traits that Doctor Erskine wanted and he's made the most progress out of all the soldiers." Elizabeth said, she leant forward and Colonel Phillips raised an eyebrow at her.

"Most progress?" Colonel Phillips asked sarcastically, "Duffy reports that the man is still lagging behind on all physical exercises, he is still unable to finish a run around the base without stopping to catch his breath at least three times. You know fitness is an important part of being in the army. He's not the right man." He insisted.

"I believe otherwise, Colonel." Doctor Erskine put in, "I am looking for someone strong and able yes, but that can be looked over if needed, I am looking for someone who does not know strength personally, someone who doesn't know the power that this strength has, someone who would use his own strength for others and not against others."

"Let's take a walk." Colonel Phillips said curtly. He rose to his feet pretty sharpish and Elizabeth and Doctor Erskine followed suit. Colonel Phillips stalked from his office with the other two following behind him, they shared a look of agreement. Both of them think that Rogers is the man.

They reached the outside and began walking towards the training ground, still in silence. The men were participating in PT with Peggy standing over them, bawling out commands.

"I am more than just thinking about choosing Steven Rogers, he is the clear choice." Doctor Erskine said firmly as they weaved through stationary vehicles, still making their way towards the soldiers of the SSR.

"When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide, I thought what the hell, maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Colonel Phillips said. They reached the training grounds and Elizabeth looked down at the men, Rogers was desperately trying to keep up with the soldiers, he looked breathless and red in the face, but he kept going.

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him. Look at that." Colonel Phillips said, he pointed at Rogers, "He's making me cry."

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Doctor Erskine replied simply.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's Committees?" Colonel Phillips asked, "Do you know how long it took to co-ordinate with Britain to get her?" he gestured at Elizabeth.

"I am well aware of your efforts-" Doctor Erskine began.

"Then throw me a bone." He pleaded, "You and Miss Jones seem to have already decided on him, you have this… this understanding. Well the light hasn't shone on me. Hodge has passed every test we gave him. He's big. He's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier." Colonel Phillips said.

"He may have passed every test, but something is not right with Hodge being selected. Do you remember that incident earlier in the week? A soldier should not be so brass like that. All of my instincts point towards Rogers. Do you trust me, Colonel?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not so sure at the moment, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips asked quickly. Elizabeth wanted to step back but she didn't want to let him know that hurt.

"Hodge is a bully." Doctor Erskine put in, Colonel Phillips practically rolled his eyes at his words, he turned to the truck beside him and reached in.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor." Colonel Phillips said, he brought his hand back and he turned to them. He opened his hand to reveal one of the practise grenades. He unpinned it. "You win wars with guts." Colonel Phillips said, he launched the grenade right into the midst of the squad still doing their jumping jacks.

"Grenade!" Colonel Phillips yelled, Doctor Erskine and Colonel Phillips took a step backwards, leaving Elizabeth in the front. The men displayed various ways of saving themselves. Most of them dove to the side and tried to find cover with something stationary, but one man darted forward and threw himself onto the grenade to cover the explosion and to take the brunt of it.

But there was none since the grenade was only a practise grenade, a trick to prove Colonel Phillips' point but that fell through as soon as Rogers threw himself onto the grenade.

Elizabeth found herself breathing harder and shallower than she should have been, seeing Rogers react like that brought out something in her that she had long buried deep inside of her. Worry for a man. She knew it was fake, but seeing him risk his life so thoughtlessly stayed with her.

"It's a dummy grenade. All clear." Peggy announced, she held a hand to her stomach, "Get back into formation." The men slowly peered around their protections and spied Rogers still lying on top of the grenade. Some had an envious look on their face when they realised that they had behaved incorrectly.

Rogers slowly sat up from the grenade and picked it up, as if to clarify that it _is_ a dummy grenade, he looked up at Colonel Phillips, Doctor Erskine and Elizabeth with a strange look in his eyes.

"Is this a test?" Rogers asked slowly. No one answered him, but he looked directly at them. He made eye contact with Elizabeth and she felt that tug at her stomach, she gave a small nod, barely even moving but it satisfied him. He slowly got to his feet and dropped the dummy grenade at his feet.

Colonel Phillips turned to Doctor Erskine and Elizabeth, he scowled. "He's still skinny." He muttered before stalking off angrily, leaving Doctor Erskine and Elizabeth.

"He knows what we know, but he is very stubborn." Doctor Erskine said slowly. He smiled at her, "Do you see why I chose Steven?"

Elizabeth looked back over the group, contemplating her decision. "I think I do. His actions just now highlighted it, didn't it?" Elizabeth asked, she looked back over at Doctor Erskine and he nodded his head.

"I've told you about Johann Schmidt, haven't I?" Doctor Erskine asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, on my first night here and we got rather tipsy." Elizabeth admitted.

"Ah yes. Well, after the failed experiment with Johann Schmidt, I worked and worked on the serum to work out the kinks that made him so… different. At this point, I realised that the serum drew out the bad in someone who is driven by badness and multiply it. But, my theory is that the serum would bring out the good in someone and multiply it in someone who is driven by goodness. Steven is a good man. He doesn't know evil."

"And because Rogers is a good man, you think the serum will multiply the goodness in him and the experiment will work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Doctor Erskine said, "Steven does not know strength, and because of that, he's the perfect man for this project."

"Read what I've written, Doctor, I think you'll enjoy it." Elizabeth said. Doctor Erskine nodded his head and he retreated from Elizabeth, he walked away with his hand clasped behind his back.

Elizabeth turned back to the men and kept her attention on the troops. She was more than sure that Rogers is the right man. That thing with the grenade tipped the edge of the iceberg, even Colonel Phillips could see.

About half an hour later, she was summoned back to Colonel Phillips' office and she sat down opposite him.

"I don't agree with your decision and I don't like it. But, since you've already picked the man, I'm giving you a day off tomorrow. Instead of being with the men, you can go out into the local town a few miles from the base." Colonel Phillips said.

Elizabeth leant back in her chair and a surprised look came onto her face, "Really? A day off? I don't think I've had one of those since before the war started in 1939." Elizabeth said.

"Well, you'll be leaving at 0900 hours and a car will be driving you. I think it's about time you left that office of yours."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"There's some collapsed boxes outside your billet, all the personnel files you have in your office, you'll have to pack them away so they can be shipped out to their different bases." Colonel Phillips said.

"I'll do that now." Elizabeth said, Colonel Phillips handed her a list of different bases and a list of men going to them, she took her leave and headed out to her office. The boxes were waiting for her and she took them into her office where she assembled them and began stacking away all the personnel files from the men she had rejected and the men she had selected for the training phase of the project.

She had left her office door open to let the breeze flow through, "Hello?" Peggy called from the hallway.

"I'm in here." Elizabeth called as she moved another stack across the room. Peggy popped her head around the door and looked in, she pulled a face. "Phillips' orders."

"Ah." Peggy said, she moved into the room and perched on a spare table.

"And, I've actually been given a day off." Elizabeth said, she flashed a smile at Peggy who gave her a smirk.

"A day off?" Peggy asked, "How lucky."

"I'm not needed tomorrow, so Phillips has given me a day off. I've already given in my verdict, so I'm going into the town a few miles away." Elizabeth said. Peggy picked up one of Elizabeth's notebooks and peered inside.

"Will you be wearing your uniform?" Peggy asked, she flicked through the book almost eagerly.

"I don't think so. It'll be too much of a hassle, I think I'll just wear my civilian clothing." Elizabeth answered.

"Elizabeth…" Peggy said slowly, she held the book her hands but her posture had changed completely, Elizabeth looked up quickly. "What does this mean? ' _During this year, I've achieved more than what I dreamed with modern technology, think of it, in 1839, they never had this! I have yet to tie together my 'gifts' and my new role, but with this war, who knows what will happen. Mother and Father would be proud of me, if only they knew. Life then was simpler, but now it is much more exciting. How wonderful it is that I've lived long enough to see all this change in the world!_ ' What does it mean?"

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "That… that's…" She trailed off. She dropped her arms and shifted weight on her feet. "Um. It's hard to explain."

"Well, you've got all day." Peggy said sharply.

"Fine." Elizabeth said, she paced to the door and closed it, "But you're going to have to settle for a half an answer because I don't understand all of it myself." She said as she crossed to the window and closed it tightly.

Peggy raised her eyebrows and put Elizabeth's notebook down.

"Okay. Okay, uhhh. Um." Elizabeth began, "I'm one-hundred-and-twenty-four years old."

Peggy was stunned into silence and her arms that had been crossed, fell into her lap and her mouth fell open.

"You what?" Peggy asked.

"I was born in 1818." Elizabeth said, she reached for the book beside Peggy. "This is my personal diary, alright? I've been alive for a long time and I don't even know why."

"So… you're old?" Peggy asked.

"I stopped aging when I was twenty-one. But I was eighteen when things began happening to me." Elizabeth said.

Peggy looked confused, "And you don't know why you just stopped aging?"

"Nope. Doctor Erskine wants to run a few tests on me after the war to see if he can figure out why I'm not aging." Elizabeth added.

"Doctor Erskine knows?" Peggy asked, "Why did you tell him but not me?"

"I didn't have a choice." Elizabeth replied. "Doctor Erskine's uncle fell in love with me during the first World War. He has a portrait of me with his uncle."

Peggy raised her eyebrows but she was reacting in a way that Elizabeth hadn't expected, Peggy was looking at her, as if deciding if she was telling the truth.

"Why does your hair dry so quickly?" Peggy asked slowly.

Elizabeth knotted her eyebrows and looked up at Peggy, "Is that what you really want to know?" She asked, Peggy nodded her head firmly. "Okay." Elizabeth said.

She held her hand out between them, palm facing upwards and she concentrated for a second before looking up and locking eyes with Peggy. As Peggy looked into her eyes, a small but bright flame sprouted from Elizabeth's hand and danced along her skin. Peggy dropped her eyes to the flame and a shocked look came onto her face.

"What the- Does that hurt?" Peggy asked.

Elizabeth let out a laugh and she kept the flame alight in her hand. "No. I can control fire. Somewhere, probably deep down in my genes, they're mutated. Doctor Erskine doesn't know about this. Only you."

"Peggy jumped down from the table. "Can I touch it?" She asked, she reached for Elizabeth's hand, but Elizabeth closed her hand into a fist and yanked her hand away and she extinguished the flame.

"Are you crazy? It's real fire. It will hurt. I'm immune to it, somehow, I don't know. This is what I meant by half an answer, I don't know all of it myself, only what I've learned over the years." Elizabeth said, she dropped her hand beside her.

Peggy nodded her head slowly and pressed her lips together. "Okay."

"I'm still a human being, but I'm not dangerous. I've had this for years and years." Elizabeth said quickly.

"I wish you'd told me straight away instead of letting me find out." Peggy said. "When did you find out about that?"

"I was eighteen. In 1836." Elizabeth said.

"And can you only set your hands-on fire?" Peggy asked.

"No, all of me can be lit on fire. I've developed my own fire resistant material, I can make my skin warm, I can dry my hair quickly. I never catch the common cold. And I can control any fire. And I can fly, using the fire, of course." Elizabeth said.

"So, a fire in a fire place?" Peggy asked, Elizabeth nodded her head, "A forest fire? A fire in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. And, other than not aging and able to control fire, I have this fast healing rate. But no one can know about it, I mean, you're pretty accepting of me but not everyone is. Please, don't tell anyone." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me." Peggy said firmly.

Elizabeth felt as though a weight had been lifted off her after speaking with Peggy. She tidied all of her personal diaries into her luggage and put everything else into the boxes and sealed them up.

Over dinner, Peggy began a conversation about Elizabeth's days in the WAAF, asking what aircraft she's flown, where to and about her responsibilities as an officer.

"I was in Bletchley Park before my brother recommended me to go out into the field, and my superiors loved it. I could use my gender to get past different situations." Peggy said.

"It's good in that way, but other times it can hold you back. Before… I was sent out just on the basis of my gender." Elizabeth said.

"So, why did you join the WAAF?" Peggy asked.

"I love aircraft. I love flying. But the WAAF do no flying, but they do so much more. So, I stayed. But I don't have my own office like I do here." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Why?" Peggy asked.

"I'm not a baby rank but I'm not to the top either. There's loads of flight officers milling around throughout the entire WAAF. I had my own desk. Sometimes, when my OC wasn't there, I would be the IC, but I was always the 2IC." Elizabeth said.

"You're 2IC in this division. Did you know that?" Peggy asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. I did not know that."

"When I arrived, Colonel Phillips said that you were his 2IC and he was glad of the change from a 2IC, otherwise Duffy would have been 2IC and we all know how that would turn out." Peggy said.

Elizabeth pulled a face, "Disastrously of course." She laughed. Their conversation lasted through dinner and right up until the point when Peggy fell asleep. Elizabeth rested back against the pillows, feeling at ease but there was something nagging at her. She felt the urge to go for a run.

Even though it was dark, and nearing midnight, she still wanted to go. She quickly pulled on her pair of battledress trousers and she used one of the regiment's top that she had pilfered from stores. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and tugged her boots on.

She began her run as soon as she hit the dirt track outside her billet door, she was so happy to feel the breeze whipping past her. She ran on the outskirts of the parade square and through the training grounds until she reached the dirt track that ran along the outskirts of the base.

She pushed herself, she ran until her feet hurt from hitting the dirt track, she ran until her chest was aching from the lack of oxygen, she ran until she felt satisfied that she had done enough.

She ran that track three times and was only stopped by the patrolling guard on the second go, she showed her military ID and once the guard was happy that she was simply a nutter from the WAAF, she was free to continue her run.

Elizabeth began jogging back to the billet at a slower pace and when she reached the inside, she collapsed on her bed with her boots still on.

* * *

Reviewed & Edited: 09/04/2018


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that the update is late, this August Bank Holiday has been very busy for me! How was everyone else's?**

 **For those who also watches Game of Thrones: OMG THAT SEASON FINALE.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character, Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

For once, Peggy was awake before her and she woke Elizabeth up by exclaiming why the hell had she gone to bed wearing her boots.

"I went for a run last night, it must have been gone past three when I got back in and I was so tired so I fell asleep in my boots." Elizabeth said, she kicked them off grumpily, "Don't shout at me for exercising."

"I'm not shouting. I'm raising my voice at you." Peggy said firmly.

Elizabeth poked her tongue out at Peggy before stripping off and getting dressed. Luckily, she had pulled her hair out of the ponytail before she fell asleep so there was no kink.

She dressed in her dark blue skirt that came up high on her waist and brushed her knees and a cream blouse, she'd ran out of stockings so she had Peggy draw a line on the back of each of her legs to imitate that she was wearing stockings and then she pulled her brown shoes on. Elizabeth brushed out her hair and applied some of the lipstick she keeps at the bottom of her suitcase. It's a darkish pink, a few shades darker than natural and she liked the way it looked on her.

They walked down to breakfast together, "You do look so much different in your civvies." Peggy said as they entered the mess together. The men were already seated at their usual table and they looked up at the sight of her, most of them simply stared. "See? They're speechless."

"They're not used to me coming in this late, that's what they're gawping at." Elizabeth said, they retrieved their trays and got in line. "I'm normally here before them, watching their every move."

"No, they're staring because you look different, and much better. Your hair down does suit you." Peggy said.

"Because I look less intimidating, you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, well, maybe yes. You look approachable now." Peggy said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as they got their breakfasts, they moved to their usual table and sat down.

"So, they're staring because I look better." Elizabeth said, she looked down at her soggy toast and porridge, "I need sugar." She said sadly.

"Rationing, my darling. Every girl's best friend when it comes to losing weight." Peggy said in a drawling American accent.

"That's a good accent, you could totally pull it off as an American." Elizabeth laughed.

Peggy continued to speak in an American accent until Elizabeth checked her watch and quickly got up.

"My car is leaving at nine." She pulled a face at Peggy and picked up her handbag. "Best get going, tra, enjoy your day." Elizabeth said before leaving the tent.

She hiked her handbag onto her shoulder and strolled past the group of men from the SSR division, now waiting to start the day. Elizabeth walked over to the entrance and chatted with the guard on duty until a black car rolled up and she got in.

The car was the same as before but different driver, this one was silent and he stared straight ahead the entire way, as if he didn't like driving her.

The town was huge compared to how she imagined it, this was her first USA town and she loved the beauty of it. She strolled through the green park and walked by the duck pond, then as she exited the park, she found a row of shops. Rationing hadn't hit America fully yet and all the shops were stocking high and selling well, excessively.

She came across a clothing store, specialising in lady's wear, she stepped in and bought a few more pairs of tights and stockings, then, she saw a dress. It was a dark green, a few shades darker than an emerald and she fell in love with it. She plucked it off the shelf and tried it on.

Oh, it hung beautifully. The top of the skirt hugged her waist and the top draped just right over her chest, the skirt flowed over her waist and down past her knees and swayed whenever she moved. There was a sloping neckline, coming from shoulder to shoulder, the dress hugged her curves.

"Oh, that suits you, darling." The shop owner said. She looked at Elizabeth, "That's the last of the line. It's half price."

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip as she lifted the skirt and dropped it just to watch the skirt sway around her legs.

"It's so beautiful. But I don't know where I'll wear it." She looked up in the mirror, the shop owner looked momentarily surprised to hear an accent like hers. "I'm based at Camp Lehigh, and I don't get to wear pretty dresses as much."

"You're in the army?" The shop owner asked.

"No, but I'm collaborating with the Army." Elizabeth replied, "I'm technically working with the Royal Air Force in Britain. Oh, it's been a while since I saw a dress like this."

"You've gotta have it, Ma'am." The shop owner insisted.

"No, no, I can't. There will be no chances to wear a dress as beautiful as this." Elizabeth said quickly, she turned around and looked at the shop owner.

"Surely you've got a man at home, a sweetheart?" The shop owner asked. Elizabeth turned and looked in the mirror, she played with the skirt in between her fingers and smiled. "That dress needs to go to a good home, and it should go to a working girl helping the war rather than one of the girls who slacks around over here."

Elizabeth nodded her head quickly and then she changed out of the dress.

"I'll pack it away for you." The shop owner promised as Elizabeth changed back into her clothes. Her heart was thudding at how beautiful the dress is.

Elizabeth came back out of the fitting room, she took up her handbag and her bag with stockings and tights and she went up to the store owner, she now held a long and small white box that she passed over with a smile.

"Just think of America whenever you wear the dress, darlin'." The shop owner said kindly as Elizabeth handed over the money.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Elizabeth breathed. She took the box from the shop owner and left the shop happier.

Elizabeth visited the post office to send off her letters and she bought a new diary, some notebooks and then she made her way back to the park.

She had been on the base for more than two weeks, she'd missed the serenity of a park, the bustling of a town.

Elizabeth spotted a bench overlooking a duck pond and she made her way towards it. She wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet the park could offer. As Elizabeth set her purchases to the side of her, on the end of the bench, Elizabeth saw a young soldier dressed in the khaki American uniform.

The soldier was on his knees and facing the duck pond, he was feeding the ducks out of the brown paper bag and whenever he tossed some crumbs towards the ducks, they began quacking happily.

The soldier glanced up at her and then got to his feet straight away. He sauntered over to her and plonked down on the bench next to her with a flirtatious smile on his face. Elizabeth watched as she tried to keep her smile from her face, she saw the brown paper bag laying forgotten beside the duck pond and the ducks were digging in the bag for crumbs.

As he sat down, she spied his sergeant stripes and she fought the smile off her face.

"Well, hello there." He said as he sat down and shifted in his seat so he turned to face her. "Do you fancy sparing a night for a man destined for England in the morning? It may be my last night in America." He asked, his smooth accent rolled the words together and Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid not, Sergeant." Elizabeth said, she crossed one leg over the other and looked up at him. "I'm a little busy tonight."

"Well, you're knowledgeable about your ranks. Tell me, what accent is that? You sound like an angel." The sergeant said, he scooted closer and snaked his arm on the back of the bench, trying to get his arm around Elizabeth. She put her hand up as soon as the sergeant had scooted closer to stop him and she slid backwards slightly.

"I may sound like an angel," She appreciated the compliment, "But I am not one. I have a Welsh accent, that's the country next to England. And I know military ranks because I'm in the women's air force in Britain. I'm based at Camp Lehigh at the moment, and I'm helping with the Allied effort. So, please, Sergeant, do not move any closer." She said firmly.

"Oh, you're in the military too? What rank are you? Private? Corporal? Have you been issued your uniform yet?" His accent was certainly striking and though he was very pushy towards her, she wanted to hear him talk more.

"Oh yes, I've got my uniform. I enlisted in 1939, but I wore my civilian clothes today, just to escape. And no, I'm not a private or a corporal, I'm an officer." Elizabeth said, she watched with joy as the sergeant quickly slid back and looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Don't worry, you didn't know."

She looked up from the officer and saw her car waiting for her with the silent driver standing outside, staring at her. She rose to her feet and began gathering her things.

"I must get going, my car is waiting for me. You know, England isn't that bad." Elizabeth said, the sergeant looked up at her. He got up quickly and looked at her. "I hope that we meet again." Elizabeth said, she offered his hand to shake and he quickly shook her hand. When she stepped back and dropped her hand and he saluted her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry." He said quickly, "I never expected-"

"You never expected a female officer." Elizabeth said, she smiled at him.

He dropped his gaze but he still smiled. "Can I walk you to your car, Ma'am?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded her head and they began walking together towards her car. "Sergeant Thomas Jeffery, Ma'am. Might I know who you are?" Sergeant Jeffery asked.

"Flight Officer Elizabeth Jones. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Jeffery. I wish you the best for you trip overseas." Elizabeth said warmly.

"And you, Ma'am." Sergeant Jeffery said, he added a salute and turned from her as Elizabeth climbed into the car with her purchases. The driver swiftly got back in and drove off quickly.

Elizabeth hadn't had a lot of experiences with men treating her like an officer in the few years that she had been an officer. British men were pigs when it came to treating her like an officer, they snubbed her and point-blank refused to salute her or call her Ma'am.

Though she did speak to her superiors in the WAAF and a few in the RAF too but they'd brushed her off and it was forgotten. They see the WAAF as a tiny branch of the RAF, which is true, but despite all the work they do, they're sneered at for not actually facing the enemy.

At least in America, Elizabeth was given respect immediately and without thought, Colonel Phillips even named her as his 2IC.

The car dropped her off at the entrance of the base and she had to show her military ID to get through the gates. She carried her things back to her billet, dropped them off and then headed down to the mess for dinner, still dressed in her civilian clothes.

Peggy wasn't at their usual table, Elizabeth still got her food and ate at the usual table, she could see the men of the SSR division shot her looks every so often but she ignored them. About an hour after dinner had finished and the kitchen was closed, every member of the SSR division was gathered into one of the briefing rooms.

All men found seats at the back while Elizabeth found a space next to Peggy and Doctor Erskine while Colonel Phillips took centre stage, watching the men take their seats with his hands clasped behind his back.

"The time has come to announce the man selected to be the first super soldier." Colonel Phillips began, "I am very aware of how hard all of you have trained and worked this week, my eyes and ears can vouch for that. Unfortunately, only one of you is selected to continue with us." Colonel Phillips continued. He stepped back and let Doctor Erskine take centre stage.

Doctor Erskine cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him and he announced the man selected and all eyes travelled from Doctor Erskine to Rogers, who sat with red ears.

The soldiers were dismissed and told to pack their things since they were going to be leaving first thing the next day, they were being relocated and sent to new bases to focus on other tasks.

Elizabeth linked arms with Peggy and they left the room together, "I've got some gossip for you." She practically sang.

"Pray tell." Peggy said, they skirted around the parade square.

"A lovely young sergeant tried to get me to spend the night with him, he's off to England tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

"Ooh." Peggy said, "Was he handsome?"

"Very handsome. Poor fellow, he got very scared when I told him that I was an officer." Elizabeth said, they neared their billet and Elizabeth remembered the dress. "And there's something else I've got to show you."

"You bought something?" They dropped arms as they entered the billet and Elizabeth happily led the way into the room with the beds and she pulled out the white box.

"It was on sale, and when I tried it on, the dear woman that owned the shop said that it was perfect and I had to buy it." Elizabeth said, she opened the box and peeled back the paper that protected the beautiful dress.

"It's so beautiful. I love the fabric." Peggy said, she touched the dress and smiled.

Elizabeth nodded her head and picked the dress up from the box, she proudly showed Peggy the dress. "The colour is beautiful."

"It suits your hair and your skin tone." Peggy agreed. Elizabeth carefully packed the dress away again and smiled.

* * *

 **Again, apologies for being late! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**

Reviewed & Edited: 09/04/2018


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Apologies for being late in updating, my Internet has been on and off all week and it just happened that it was off all day yesterday!**

 **When I first began this chapter, it ended up having almost ten thousand words! I had to cut quite a lot out but I've put it all in another chapter, so you guys are lucky, two updates in a day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

Elizabeth watched the various buses pull away from the soldiers' barracks, taking the men away to their new roles in the army at different bases, most would be shipped overseas to England for further training or to Europe or the Eastern continent where the majority of the fighting was.

The procedure for the Super Soldier would take place tomorrow with Rogers. Colonel Phillips, Doctor Erskine and Peggy were leaving the night before so they could make sure everything was going to go as planned.

Before Colonel Phillips left, he called her in for a final brief and informed her that she would be the one to escort Rogers in the car to New York city, where the procedure would take place behind an antiques shop.

There would be undercover agents loitering outside, keeping an eye out for any dangers and Elizabeth would need a password question.

The base looked empty now that most of the men from the SSR had gone there were still a few other divisions on the base.

She skipped dinner that night and went on a run instead, she found it refreshing. That night, it was strange to fall asleep without Peggy in the bed opposite her, it was quiet too, normally they chat well into the night but now it was silent.

The next morning, Elizabeth was up early once more and she dressed in her service dress uniform and tied her hair back, she wasn't particularly hungry, but she had skipped dinner the night before so she had to have something to eat.

She was almost finished eating when Rogers came into the tent, looking alone and slightly lost. He saw her sitting alone at the table and when he got his food, he stepped over to her carefully.

"Is it alright if I sit with you, Ma'am?" Rogers asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, feel free." She said, gesturing to the seat opposite her. Rogers sat down opposite her and looked down at his food. "How do you feel today?"

"Nervous, Ma'am." Rogers said straight away, he didn't look up at her as he spoke, he slowly began eating.

"I'd expect. I'm sure Doctor Erskine has taken all precautions to make sure it's safe." Elizabeth said.

Rogers still didn't look up at her as she spoke, he moved his spoon through his porridge slowly.

She didn't know what else to say to say to Rogers, he let him eat his breakfast in silence and then once they were both done, Elizabeth stood first and Rogers was just behind her.

He had his cap in his hand, following her out and she plucked her peak cap from a hook beside the door. As soon as they stepped outside, Elizabeth slid her peak cap on, glad of the peak to keep away the sun and Rogers shoved his cap onto his head.

"Now would be a good time to have one of those jeeps, eh?" Rogers asked almost jokingly, he stepped up beside Elizabeth and looked up, she stood just over his height because of her heels, otherwise, she'd be shorter than him. He pulled a serious face, "Ma'am." He added quickly.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "It's a good thing I have one of those waiting for us then, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked, she turned away from him and headed to the right of the mess tent, just to the right of the tent was a jeep waiting for them with the engine dwindling.

The corporal waited inside the jeep and he sat up straighter when Elizabeth approached. Rogers followed shortly.

"Good morning, Corporal." Elizabeth said as she climbed up into the front of the jeep.

"Good morning, Ma'am." The Corporal replied as Rogers jumped into the back of the jeep.

"The entrance, please." She said calmly.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Corporal said, he swiftly pulled off and drove his way across the base until they reached the base entrance gates, where a car was waiting for Elizabeth and Rogers.

Elizabeth and Rogers left the jeep and crossed out of the base to get to the car waiting for them. The drive wasn't particularly long, they were nearing New York City by noon. Rogers was silent the entire ride, he kept his eyes out on the passing views, probably thinking about what the procedure involves.

As soon as they hit New York City and as they drove through the streets, Rogers perked up. He looked around quickly, using both windows and then he slumped back in his seat as fast as he had sat up.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked, turning her gaze to him. She had spent the carried looking out her window too, the procedure had played at the back of her mind and worry was beginning to take hold.

"I know this neighbourhood." Rogers said, Elizabeth looked at him, waiting for him to talk again. "I got beat up in that alley." Rogers continued, the car slowly rolled past an alley and Rogers pointed at it, "And in that parking lot." He added, he squinted at the parking lot and then he saw a diner and dropped his eyes and hung his head, "And behind that diner."

"Did you ever stand down?" Elizabeth asked, she breathed in deeply as Rogers looked up at her, he's probably been bullied all of his life because of his size and his weight and his inability to give up.

"No." Rogers breathed, his eyes searched hers. He sat in silence for a moment before speaking up again. "Once you back away, they'll never give up. Best to stand up and push back."

"That sounds… familiar." Elizabeth said slowly. Rogers kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak again. "Ever since joining the war effort, doors have been shut in my face because of what gender I am." Elizabeth said, memories flashed in the back of her mind of men laughing at her and refusing her orders.

Rogers' look changed from understanding to confusion, "Then why did a beautiful dame like you join an army of men?" He asked, his eyes widened when he realised what he said and he tried to amend his words, "Or a beau – a woman. A dame. An _officer._ An officer. Not a dame." Rogers tripped and stumbled over his own words and Elizabeth fought to keep a smile off her face. "You are beautiful… very beautiful… but…" Rogers stopped and flushed pink, he dropped his gaze to his lap.

Elizabeth let herself smile. "I never joined the army." Elizabeth reminded him. Rogers looked back up and smiled, "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one." Rogers said, he looked up at her and her heart was tugged. "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Rogers sighed. He looked down at himself again and Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"Do you think men are turning out in their numbers to dance with a woman who would order them about?" Elizabeth asked, Rogers looked up again, "They're wary of me. Maybe not as much over here, but over where I'm from, they're wary." She looked at him. "Did you ever ask a woman to dance?" She asked, his eyes left her and went to look out of the window, as if he was scared to tell her the answer.

"Well," He began, Elizabeth looked back at him. She wasn't expecting an answer. "Asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait." Rogers said softly, Elizabeth had a strange fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Wait for what?" Elizabeth asked, she raised her eyebrows at him and she waited for him to answer. He didn't answer but he locked eyes with her again and he trapped her deep green eyes with his own bright blue eyes.

The car slowly rolled to a stop and Rogers answered, "The right partner." His words seemed to knock all the breath out of her body and she lowered her eyes and his drifted out the window.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and as the car stopped, she reached for her cap and got out of the car. She tugged her peak cap on as Rogers got out of the car and she walked around the car.

"This way Rogers." She said confidently, she nodded with her head and he followed, "Oh, and cap on." She added. Elizabeth fought hard to keep her voice level. Rogers' words had shaken her to the bone and she tried hard not to let him know how much his words had affected her.

Elizabeth strode ahead of Rogers, confidently making her way to the antiques shop just up the road. She saw some men leaning against the newsagents just next to the shop, they tipped their hats towards her and she nodded in acknowledgment.

Elizabeth paused as she waited for Rogers to catch up and she felt a prickle of danger nip the back of her neck, her hand itched towards her thigh where her hand gun was strapped.

She pushed the door opened and listened to the pleasant jingle as the door opened and she stepped through with Rogers just behind her. Inside, the objects on display were covered in thick dust, indicating that no one comes in here often.

An elderly lady walked calmly out from the back of the shop with a smile on her face, she walked to the desk and reached underneath. Her eyes told another story, her body was rigid and she was wary of Elizabeth and Steve.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" The elderly lady asked, she tilted her head at Elizabeth, almost daring her to get the question wrong.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." Elizabeth replied sweetly. The elderly lady smiled back and reached under the desk, instead of pulling out the weapon that was probably strapped there, she pressed a button and Elizabeth heard a buzz.

"Just through there." The elderly lady said, she nodded her head at the back of the store and Elizabeth led Rogers through to the back.

The bookcase was where it was described and Elizabeth came to a stop in front of it, Rogers looked at the bookcase and then up at Elizabeth with a look of confusion. The bookcase slid to the side to reveal a well-lit corridor practically teaming with men and women from the army.

There was a desk immediately to the left of the bookcase, probably to book on guests and visitors, they took one look at Elizabeth and let them pass.

Elizabeth knew that every pair of eyes in this corridor were all on Rogers, this is the man that will be the first Super Soldier, the corridor was long and there was a lot of eyes, they were probably making him nervous.

At the end of the long corridor, there was metal double doors and Elizabeth pushed them open to reveal a large chamber with railings leading to the stairs. She paused on top of the stairs, clutching the metal railing in her hands as she looked down.

Lining the walls were complicated machinery, manned by an army of scientists. She could make out Doctor Erskine, milling around with the other scientists, all dressed in the pristine white lab coats. Smack bang in the centre of the room was a large metal bed surrounded by other machinery.

Rogers stepped up beside her and his eyes automatically locked onto the metal bed. He knew he'd have to lie on it. Elizabeth snuck a look at him, and she could see his eyes were wide and he clutched at the railing in front of him with white knuckles.

The doors behind them closed with a loud noise, drawing all eyes in the room from down below up to them and as the eyes settled on Rogers, he seemed to grow paler.

"Come on." Elizabeth said gently, she led Rogers down to the stairs, Doctor Erskine stopped by the metal bed for them and smiled as they approached. The scientists that had stopped to stare at Rogers now parted like the Red Sea to allow Elizabeth and Rogers through.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked quietly as they began to walk through the sea of scientists.

"Not at all." Rogers answered, his eyes were still locked onto the metal bed in the middle of the room and he was pale with a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face from his forehead.

"You don't have to be afraid, Steven." Elizabeth said, using his given name for the first time. She didn't mean to call him by his first name, it simply slipped out but she was glad that she did, saying his first name gave her a slight warm fuzzy feeling that spread to all her limbs. She wanted to say his name again.

For a brief moment, he looked at her and smiled, "Call me Steve." He said with complete ease. The two of them came to a stop just by the metal bed with Doctor Erskine waiting for them.

"Good morning." Doctor Erskine said, he reached for Rogers' hand and shook deftly, Elizabeth took a small step back, since this moment wasn't for her. She let her eyes move around the room, taking everything in closely. There was a large booth filled with people on the top floor, she could see Colonel Phillips inside and Peggy beside him. On her level, there was a small, dark haired man darting between stations and telling people what to do, this man must be Howard Stark, the man providing all the equipment for the day. From this distance, he looked about the same height as Elizabeth with trussed dark hair and a moustache above his upper lip.

She was brought back to reality when a flash went off in the corner of her eye and she blinked rapidly as Doctor Erskine sent the photographer away.

"Are you ready?" Doctor Erskine asked, he looked back at Rogers for his answer but Rogers merely nodded his head. "Good. Take off your shirt, tie and your hat." Doctor Erskine stepped away and caught hold of the man Elizabeth thought to be Howard Stark and then he turned back and beckoned to her.

Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her and glanced at Rogers as she walked past. She knew he was skinny, but she could see every single rib of his.

"Mr Stark, this is Flight Officer Jones, she's one of the brilliant minds behind Project Rebirth, she's originally from Wales, so please, do not be shocked by her accent." Doctor Erskine warned.

"Oh, please, Doctor. I had one man ask if I was an angel only a few days ago." Elizabeth said, smiling as she approached. She offered her hand to Howard Stark. "And I wouldn't call myself a brilliant mind, that's a title more deserving to you." She added, looking at the doctor.

"Well that accent is certainly something." Howard said, eagerly shaking her hand and squeezing it gently before reluctantly releasing her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Stark. I've been told a little about you." Elizabeth said warmly.

"And they've kept a gem like you from me. Call me Howard." He said flirtatiously. He turned his head to the side when he heard his surname called. "I've been summoned. We'll talk later, Flight Officer Jones." He added, he wriggled his eyebrows and hurried off, leaving Elizabeth and Doctor Erskine alone.

"He's certainly something." Elizabeth noted as she turned to face Doctor Erskine. He looked at her and gave a little chuckle.

"Yes, he certainly is. But's he's invented wonderful machines, one of them will be used today to help solidify Steven's procedure." Doctor Erskine said.

Elizabeth turned back to Rogers to see that he had taken off his cap, shirt and tie, and he was being helped up onto the metal bed with a serious look on his face. The metal bed dwarfed Rogers considerably and she stepped up beside him with Doctor Erskine.

"Comfortable?" Doctor Erskine asked, he looked down at Rogers with concern but that went as soon as Rogers smiled up at him. He shifted against the metal bed.

"It's a little big." Rogers admitted. He wriggled on the bed again and looked back up. "You save me any of that schnapps?" Rogers asked. Elizabeth realised that he was trying to distract himself and she looked at Doctor Erskine to see if he would help.

"Not as much as I should have, sorry." Doctor Erskine said, he took the bait. "Next time." He promised. He took a step away from the table and turned, "Mr Stark, how are your levels?" he asked as he walked away.

Elizabeth looked down and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Levels are at 100%," Howard answered, he stepped up to the table and looked down at Rogers, "We may need to dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be." Howard continued.

Elizabeth stepped away from the bed with a calm expression on her face, she kept her eyes on Rogers but her insides were churning with dread and worry. Howard turned from the table, drawing her eyes to his and as he saw her, he gave her a flirtatious look before going back to the machinery.

Doctor Erskine approached Elizabeth when it everything was ready to begin, "Don't you think you'll be more comfortable in the booth, Flight Officer Jones?" Doctor Erskine asked, he looked at her over the top of his glasses and smiled at her warmly.

Elizabeth brought her attention to him and quickly nodded her head, "Yes, yes. I'd expect so too. Uh, I'll go now." Elizabeth said, she glanced at the table and took a step closer to him. She could see Rogers lying on the table with his fists clenched. "Keep him safe." She whispered loud enough for just him to hear. She quickly turned from Doctor Erskine and approached the stairs.

Her hand gripped the metal rail tightly and she turned back to the metal bed. Rogers' eyes were on her, and as she turned they locked eyes once again and that tug came back. She began to enjoy the tug in her stomach.

His eyes spoke to her, telling her a story of how nervous and scared he was but he refused to let anyone else know, instead he let on that he was happy and welcoming of the change.

He smiled at her and his smile encouraged her to move again. She tore her eyes from him and headed up the stairs, using the rail to pull herself up. She reached the top of the stairs and went through the double doors once more.

Peggy was waiting in the doorway to the right, where the booth was. She jerked her head in and offered a small smile. There were two free seats next to Colonel Phillips and she and Peggy took these seats at the front of the booth.

Elizabeth had an excellent view of what was happening below, she ignored the twenty or so men of varying jobs and titles behind her, she stared right down at Rogers, and she could see Doctor Erskine turn to the booth with a microphone in his hand.

"Do you hear me? Is this on?" Doctor Erskine tested, his voice echoed loudly through the speakers situated at the back of the booth, pushing the sound forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation but the first steps on the path to peace." Doctor Erskine turned from the booth and back towards Rogers, "We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum fusion will cause immediate cellular change."

As Doctor Erskine spoke, a group of scientists began wheeling a large metal tray with a lid towards the metal bed holding Rogers. "And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." Doctor Erskine continued, the scientists opened up the metal tray to reveal seven bright blue vials, all in a line. Two of the scientists plucked three each from the tray, leaving one alone.

The vials were inserted into the machine that surrounded the bed that Rogers lay on.

Doctor Erskine moved until he was beside Rogers and he shared a few private words with each other before Rogers was injected with a small needle.

The doctor stepped away from the metal bed and began counting down loudly, speaking into the microphone, his voice echoed around the booth. The part where the blue vials had been inserted, now lifted from the machine and lowered themselves over Rogers' thin biceps, they were lowered again and seemed to attach themselves onto his arms and he shifted uncomfortably under the new pressure.

"Now, Mr Stark!" Doctor Erskine called. Howard Stark slid a pair of sunglasses onto his face and turned to the panel behind him, he began fiddling with the machines.

The metal bed began to move and turn so Rogers ended up vertical and facing the booth fully, as he was lifted into the air, thick metal sheets came out from behind the bed and slowly closed around Rogers, locking him inside. There was a thick dark circle of glass as the only way to look inside.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a brief moment in an attempt to gain control of her worry but it was useless, it doubled by the second. She had never really thought of what would happen today, would it hurt him?

She snapped open her eyes with realisation, in the face of danger the true feelings are revealed, she has feelings for the man trapped in that metal cage.

"10%." Howard Stark began, Elizabeth kept her eyes one the metal cage and the circle of glass lit up brightly as the Vita-Rays were released into the chamber. "20%, 30%. That's forty!" he called. The percentage was steadily increasing. The lights inside the large chamber and within the booth began flickering gently.

"Vital signs are normal." Came another voice. That was reassuring.

"That's 50%. Sixty. Seventy." Howard called out. The percentage kept on climbing steadily, the lights in the large chamber below and in the booth, were now flickering quicker than before as more power and pushed into the machines.

As soon as Howard called out the seventy percent mark, Rogers let out a horrible cry from within the metal chamber and it echoed around the booth. For a moment, utter fear took hold of Elizabeth in a way she never thought possible.

She was on the edge of her seat; the cry had almost torn her apart from the inside.

"Steven!" Doctor Erskine yelled, he sounded panicked as he threw himself towards the metal chamber and tried to look in through the dark glass circle desperately. Elizabeth felt the breath return to her, but she still felt as though she was being squeezed from the inside.

Elizabeth darted to her feet and threw herself from the room as those around her scrambled to their feet so they could press their faces against the window to get a better look at the terrible scene playing out in front of them in the large chamber below.

She pushed her way through the double doors and came out onto the top of the metal stairs, her eyes fixated on the metal chamber holding Rogers. The light emitting from the metal chamber was almost too bright for her and she had to lift her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light. As she came out onto the stairs, Rogers had cried out again.

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs as Doctor Erskine began barking out orders to Howard and the other scientists.

"Kill the reactor, Mr Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Doctor Erskine was going mad with worry as Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs, her feet were planted in place and her knuckles were white as she clutched the railing in front of her and then Roger yelled out again, this time not in pain as far as Elizabeth could tell.

"No! Don't!" He yelled, his voice was strained. "I can do this!" Damn him and his bloody determination. Howard froze from where he stood with his hand inches away from the button that would kill the reactor and he looked up at Doctor Erskine, he nodded slowly and Howard moved back to the machine that controlled the Vita-Rays.

Elizabeth refused to move, her jaw was locked and she was shaking terribly, in her long life she had never let a man affect her the way Rogers has now.

"80%." Howard began, the lights in the large chamber and within the booth began flickering violently and a few of them went out completely. "Ninety." Howard called out. Machines around them began popping and exploding as the power was sucked from the outside and into these machines, they couldn't cope. "That's 100%."

The light emitting from the glass at the centre was far too bright for the naked eye and Elizabeth managed to pull a hand from the railing in front of her to shield her eyes from the light.

The panel at the back of the room exploded loudly, but no one paid too much attention, all eyes went to the metal chamber as the light just suddenly went out and silence took place.

Elizabeth dropped her hand from in front of her face and looked at the metal chamber, her hands and legs were still shaking and her breathing came to her shallower and her chest felt tight. The silence was killing her.

* * *

 **It's not much of a cliff-hanger, most of you will already know what's happening next.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And we continue! I hope that you readers enjoy the two new chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any of the Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past and present.**

* * *

Doctor Erskine looked around the room and for a mere second, his eyes settled on her.

 _Keep him safe._

The words she had whispered to him whirled around her head and he took his eyes from her and looked at Howard.

"Mr Stark!" He called as he strode towards the metal chamber and rounded until he stood in front of it. Howard flipped a switch on the panel in front of him and he too looked at the front of the metal chamber.

The doors released with a hissing sound and they slowly lifted off to the side.

Without realising, Elizabeth's feet moved without her telling them to, she walked numbly towards the open metal chamber. She could see barely anything until she rounded around the side and she got a much better view.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply and all worry that had taken hold, just simply disappeared and she felt lighter.

He hadn't changed _that_ much.

His face was still the same but now, it fitted his entire body. He still had his beautiful blue eyes and floppy blonde hair. But, he was much taller now than he was before, just a quarter of an hour ago, he still looked up at to her, but now even in her heels, he towered over her and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He's at least 6' now.

And his muscles.

His shoulders were now very, _very_ broad and his chest matched, his biceps were almost triple what they had been a quarter of an hour ago. Rogers leant against Doctor Erskine, as if his legs couldn't hold him, they'd grown a fair bit too.

Elizabeth stepped forward slowly, almost too scared. She felt her face flush and she tried to fight it. Rogers noticed her standing to the side and she smiled at her.

"Oh." She breathed in slowly as she tilted her head back and looked up at him. He looked down at her with wide eyes, locking onto her deep green eyes, he was still breathing hard but he smiled at her. "Are you alright? How do you feel?" she asked.

"Taller." Rogers answered, he let go of Doctor Erskine and he turned from them to celebrate the success. Elizabeth chuckled as the men from the booth came down to join in the celebrations.

"You certainly are." Elizabeth breathed out, she let her eyes travel over his muscles as he looked down at himself. One of the standby nurses handed Rogers a shirt, not his own since that one wouldn't fit him now. This one, it clung to him like a second skin, highlighting his newly formed muscles.

"How do I look?" Rogers asked in a teasing voice. Elizabeth looked up and he smiled, he had seen her admiring his muscles. His grin was lopsided and before Elizabeth could answer, there was a loud and sudden boom from above them.

The sound echoed around the entire room and shook the floor beneath them, shattered glass rained down on the crowd below as the booth above them exploded.

Rogers acted on his instincts, he pressed his hand to Elizabeth's shoulder and pushed her to the ground and shielded her body with his, the hand from her shoulder quickly pressed against the ground to keep him from crushing her and his other hand went around her waist quickly. Her breath was knocked out of her body abruptly and she braced one of her hands on his broad shoulder and the other braced on the bicep of the arm wrapped around her waist.

For a very brief moment, their eyes connected and an understanding passed between them, he merely wanted to protect her.

Two gunshots pierced the tense atmosphere and Elizabeth jumped violently in Rogers' arms. His arms contracted around her, as if to protect her from the sounds and she felt a warm feeling of security creep up on her but she needed to act fast.

As the cries rose up around them, Elizabeth moved from his arms with a sudden swiftness and was on her feet with her pistol from her thigh holster in her hands, cocked and ready.

Within seconds she'd located the threat and fired two quick rounds into the man's upper arm and shoulder as the man dashed up the metal stairs with the last via of Super-Soldier Serum in his hand.

Elizabeth felt the horror rise up inside her and she ran after him, she ignored whoever the man had shot, she didn't need to know yet. She knew she was a good shot, but she needed to get a better shot.

She dashed through the corridor that had been teeming with people, now most of them lay on the floor, dazzled at the sudden violence. The bookcase door was open, indicating he was out on the streets and she ran faster.

She passed through the shop and her eyes landed on the elderly woman, dead on the floor with her blood draining from her. Elizabeth pushed herself from the shop, hoping the men loitering outside had made some movements and as she reached outside, they were dead on the floor, their pistols beside them.

Such a waste of life.

Elizabeth looked up and saw a black car speeding down the road on the wrong side, and she knew this was her guy. She stepped onto the road and paced forward as she aimed carefully.

A car that was just behind her suddenly exploded, sending debris everywhere and the shock of the explosion rocked her body and threw her off balance momentarily, but every second counts now.

She ignored the pounding in her ear and she tried to right herself, she brought the pistol up again and aimed. She focused on her breathing and as she exhaled out, she pressed on the trigger and released the shot, it hit home in the back of the driver's head, sending the car crashing into another stationary car but she didn't kill the guy with the serum, just the driver.

The guy with the serum jumped out of the car and shot her a death glare, another guy in a yellow car coming towards her had stopped to check on the guy she'd killed. And the guy with the serum jumped into the yellow car and began racing towards her, he swerved every few seconds so Elizabeth could never get a clear shot at his head.

She waited and waited as the car raced towards her, she waited for the right moment to shot the guy in the head. It doesn't matter if she gets hit by the car, she'll get over it.

Before she could shoot and just before the car actually hit her, she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist and she was pulled from the car's path just in time but her pistol went flying from her grip and it hit the curb. The arms disappeared from her as she hit the ground and rolled her ankle painfully, she knew her knees and shins would be grazed but it was her ankle that pained her most.

She almost roared with rage when she saw that it was Rogers who had pulled her from the car and in theory 'saved her'.

"I almost had him, damn you!" She yelled but he was already on his feet and sprinting away as she yelled, he turned and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry!" He yelled back before turning away and running off at an unnatural pace. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, this man had never been able to run that fast. This must be the Super-Soldier Serum at work.

"Elizabeth!" There was a panicked cry somewhere near the shop's entrance, "Elizabeth!" it was Peggy, she dashed through the open door and scanned the street filled with chaos, looking for her.

"Over here!" Elizabeth called, she waved her arm for Peggy to see and then reached for her pistol, she checked the pistol over and checked the rounds before disarming it and tucking it back into her thigh holster.

"Practical." Peggy said as she neared, she nodded at the thigh holster and then she reached down with her hand and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Where did Rogers go?"

"Chasing the guy with the serum. I was about to shoot the damn guy but Rogers pulled me out of the way." Elizabeth said, she righted herself and put pressure on her sore ankle and hissed in pain. "And the holster is stylish." She added with a smirk.

"And you got that instead?" Peggy asked, she supported Elizabeth almost fully.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "Yeah."

"Do you think Rogers can catch the guy?" Peggy asked as she helped to support Elizabeth across the road.

"Yeah. I think so, that serum really did work for him. He's unbelievably fast, Peg." Elizabeth said, "Doctor Erskine is a genius."

"Was." Peggy said ruefully. Elizabeth turned her head to look at Peggy sharply, "You didn't see?"

"I was a little busy trying to kill a guy." Elizabeth admitted.

"The two shots, they were meant for Doctor Erskine. He's dead, Elizabeth." Peggy explained. Elizabeth hung her head sadly. They made their way over to the shop entrance and Elizabeth noticed that the men that had been killed earlier, they were gone.

The majority of the men that had been inside the booth earlier was now stood in the corridor just behind the bookcase, which closed behind them to indicate that they weren't there.

"Flight Officer Jones." The Colonel said sharply, he shut up the other men and they all looked to her for her report on what had happened.

"There was two of them." Elizabeth gasped, she lifted her foot from the ground and rested solely on Peggy. "One driving. One with the serum. I killed the driver but the one with the serum got away. Before I could kill the one with the serum, I was pushed out of the way and Rogers took chase into the city." Elizabeth said,

"How's the street looking?" Colonel Phillips asked.

"Minor clean up required." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, you get yourself seen to. Carter, you manage clean up on the street." Colonel Phillips ordered.

"Sir." Elizabeth and Peggy replied at the same time. Elizabeth breathed in slowly, trying to calm her nerves as she anticipated what was going to be waiting for her inside the large chamber.

One of the nurses that had been on standby earlier, now stepped forward and took Elizabeth off Peggy.

Elizabeth was taken into another room and had an ice pack strapped to her ankle to help stop the swelling for ten minutes and then her foot was taped up in thick white bandages tightly. This helped because it immobilized her foot and she wasn't allowed to put her shoe back on so she took the other off too.

As she exited the side room and she came back out into the corridor, Colonel Phillips approached her. "You spent a lot of time with Doctor Erskine, didn't you?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, sir." She replied.

"Did he ever tell you the formula of the serum?" He asked.

"No sir, he didn't tell me the serum's formula." Elizabeth said.

"He never wrote the serum's formula down. If Rogers fails to get that serum back, it's lost to us." Colonel Phillips said, he stormed off before Elizabeth could speak again.

She swayed on her feet for a few moments before heading through the double doors and down the metal stairs. She clutched at the rail as she moved down, her ankle still gave her pain.

Howard was in the midst of telling people what to do with his equipment, how to pack them away and store them properly.

Elizabeth could see the body covered in a white sheet and she felt tears prick her eyes, Doctor Erskine, the man who had figured her out in a few hours. And he's dead.

She stepped around Howard and his group of scientists and she headed for the body. Sorrow soared through her body as she looked down.

During her many years on the planet, she had simply seen grief as another emotion that got in the way, like love.

But she still couldn't help herself, she liked the man, she missed him and she wanted to grieve for him. He had been her first friend in America. A friend who knew her deepest and most dangerous secret.

"You don't even look fazed." Howard said as he moved to stand beside her. Obviously, Elizabeth was good at hiding her emotions, so it looked as though she couldn't care but that wasn't true.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him slowly, he stood with his hands in his pockets, slouching but he was watching her carefully.

"Death doesn't affect me anymore. I've seen too much of it." Elizabeth replied, she looked away from him before looking back down at Doctor Erskine. "It's a war, Howard. There will be hundreds and thousands of dead bodies, it doesn't matter where you are in the world, they'll still be there."

"Surely not in New York." Howard said, "We just joined the war."

"But the war has been happening for a long time." She replied.

"And there's me thinking that you're gonna be like every other woman I knew. Scared, crying over seeing a dead man and searching for an arm to shelter under. I guess I was wrong around you." Howard said.

"Very wrong." Elizabeth said, she turned to him and smiled, "Call me Elizabeth." She said before trying to walk away without support. She limped as soon as she stepped off and Howard immediately stepped up beside her and gripped her arm to offer her support.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his tone suggested that he sounded concerned.

"I went after the guy that took the remaining vial of serum and he got into a car, I managed to kill the driver, but the other guy got into another car and drove towards me. Rogers pulled me out of the way and I landed awkwardly on my ankle." Elizabeth explained.

They moved towards the stairs and Elizabeth gripped onto the railing again, Howard kept his hands on her, he moved his other hand to the small of her back to help 1push her up the stairs.

"Are you mad?" Howard asked immediately, Elizabeth let out a laugh but she caught sight of the look on his face and she stopped laughing. "Why did you step in front of a car moving towards you?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "All I could think of in the moment was getting that serum back. It didn't matter if I was hit by a car." Elizabeth said slowly.

"For someone so wise you're a little slow." Howard teased, Elizabeth turned her head to the side and looked at him, she shot a glare at him and clamped her mouth shut. "Now you're not talking to me?" Howard asked humorously. "Oh, come on. You decided to step in front of a moving car."

"It was an act that could have helped stop the war." Elizabeth said, "I'm tired of war."

"Now you sound like an old woman." Howard said, Elizabeth gave him another sharp look, "Not that you're old." He quickly amended. Elizabeth chuckled and smiled at him.

The smile had put Howard at ease but he had been so close to the truth.

"Look, here's the deal," Howard said as they reached the top of the stairs, Elizabeth turned to him as he spoke. "You can be a nutter all you want, but try not to put your life in any more danger."

"But that takes all the fun out of life." Elizabeth said with a smile, she saw the look on his face, "But, for a life in the military, you've got to be ready to give your life for the greater good if it means it can help in the long run."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be like that anymore." Howard said quietly. Elizabeth shook her head, she knew that life during a war would always be the same, regardless of the decade.

Before she could answer, there was a loud commotion through the double doors and Elizabeth took the few steps towards the doors alone and unaided, her right ankle gave away as she pushed herself through the doors and stumbled, she hit the door and Howard acted quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and caught her before she hit the floor.

The commotion turned out to be Rogers returning from his little adventure in the city. He was sweating, breathing heavily and he had one of his hands clasped to his left side and there seemed to be blood flowing gently between his fingers.

Rogers looked up as Elizabeth fell through the door and his gaze hardened when he saw Howard's grip on her. She straightened up before calling for one of the nurses on standby to help Rogers.

Other than the blood on his side, he looked in good health. The standby nurse beckoned Rogers through the double doors and passed Elizabeth and Howard, Rogers refused to meet her eye. He walked down the metal steps with the nurse leading him.

Elizabeth followed him, limping down the stairs with Howard just behind her, she grimaced with each step and she clutched at the railing.

Rogers was led to a table on the side and he had to sit on it while the nurse took a look at his side.

Elizabeth moved to them but she saw Rogers look away from her. What had she done? Was he mad at her for shouting at him earlier?

Howard moved to the side of her as Elizabeth watched the nurse bandage Rogers up. The cut wasn't too deep but it looked as though a bullet had grazed the skin. He was warned that there would be bruising and then the nurse walked off.

Elizabeth reached for the table and gripped it as she walked forward, she looked at Rogers with hard look and he seemed to find it hard to not look at her.

"What were you thinking, running off like that? You could have come back with a lot worse than a scrape like that." Elizabeth snapped, Rogers looked taken-aback at her sudden explosion but he refused to look away. Elizabeth breathed in slowly, forcing herself to reign in a bit. "But are you hurt beside that graze?" She asked in a much calmer tone. Rogers made no move to speak, but his eyes remained on her. "Well, say something." She demanded.

"I'm sorry." Rogers said quickly. He looked apologetic and he looked away from her, "You looked like you weren't about to move and I just couldn't let that happen."

"Not that." She said slowly. "We can talk about that at another time. Are you alright? Did you get him?" Elizabeth asked, he looked back at her and their eyes locked again, this time, a warm fuzzy feeling slowly spread through her, right up to her fingers and toes.

Rogers nodded his head, "I got him. But the serum is gone. The vial smashed. Before I could bring the guy in, he took this pill and he said 'Hail Hydra' before he died. He was German." Rogers explained.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and leant on the table slightly as she shifted her weight, "Did he foam at the mouth?" She asked, Rogers nodded his head. "It was probably cyanide." She looked down at the floor and then she looked back up at him and smiled. "I'm glad to see the procedure worked though."

Behind her, she heard Howard slip away and she watched as Rogers' facial expressions relaxed slightly and his shoulders didn't look so rigid.

She narrowed his eyes at him, was he jealous of how Howard was around women? She took a step away from the table and lost her grip, she stumbled as she shifted the weight onto her right ankle and winced as the pain shot up her leg. She let out a gasp and Rogers jumped off the table and reached for her but she righted herself on the wall and looked up at him.

His eyes searched up and down her body and settled on the bandage on her right ankle.

"I did that to you, didn't I?" He asked slowly, he refused to look up at her face and kept his eyes on her ankle.

Elizabeth cast her eyes downwards and bit on her bottom lip. "Yes. But you did save my life." She said, she looked up at his face but his eyes were still looking down. "Thank you, Rogers."

"I thought I said to call me Steve?" He asked playfully, Elizabeth watched as he looked up, smiling at her and she chuckled.

"If I'm going to call you Steve, then it's only fair if you call me Elizabeth." She said, she tilted her head at him as she looked up, smiling as she did so.

Rogers dropped his gaze and looked down at the floor. "I'm still a soldier, Ma'am. We're not allowed to address officers by first name." Rogers said slowly.

Elizabeth leant forward slightly and smiled up at him. "Let's call it a secret between us." She said quietly. Rogers smiled at her and she leant back.

"Elizabeth?" Peggy asked, she stood off to the side and looked a little pale. Elizabeth turned quickly and winced when she put pressure on her right ankle. "Colonel Phillips wants to talk to you about some safe houses he's got lined up."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, she nodded her head, "Is he up there?" She asked, nodding her head up the metal stairs.

"Yeah." Peggy said.

Elizabeth nodded again. "I'll go up now." Elizabeth said, she turned from Peggy and limped with determination across to the stairs and she gripped the railing. She couldn't control the limp, and she could hear Rogers following her, she could practically feel the guilt rolling off him.

She approached Colonel Phillips at the top of the stairs and he turned to her, "Ah, good. You're going to the first safe house." Colonel Phillips said, he glanced behind Elizabeth at Rogers and Peggy, "Rogers will be going with you."

"Sir." Elizabeth said, "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Colonel Phillips turned with her and they began walking towards the entrance, "I'll send someone along tonight with more details. Right now, we need to focus on getting everyone out of here safely. Who knows how many men are floating around." Colonel Phillips said as they walked, Elizabeth still limped. They paused at the bookcase and Colonel Phillips looked at Rogers and jerked his head. "Wait in there.

Rogers, Peggy and the others passed by Colonel Phillips and Elizabeth, leaving them alone in the long corridor that had been teeming with people only a few short hours ago.

"I trust you ensure that he makes it through the night." Colonel Phillips said under his breath,

"Sir." Elizabeth said, she nodded her head and turned for the door, she passed by Peggy and offered a small smile and then looked at Rogers. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope you've enjoyed!**

 **I'll update next week!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, I've been ill with one of those 24 hour bugs and only today I feel like myself again. It sucks being ill. Anyway.**

 **Thank you to AmericanNidiot for their review! I am glad to hear that you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters that may be used, or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story, past, present and future.**

* * *

She led the way out to the car and got in first. She didn't recognise the driver but he nodded at her through the rear-view mirror as Rogers got into the car.

These American cars are usually larger in the back, but Rogers takes up his fair share of space in the backseat.

"Kinda reminds me of earlier today." She said, sneaking a glance at him.

Rogers looked up at her, a sad look in his eyes, "That was only today?" he asked slowly. Elizabeth just knew he was thinking about Doctor Erskine.

"No one has asked, how are you? Have they?" Elizabeth asked, she clasped her hands in her lap and looked at him.

"To be honest, I'm still in shock." Rogers said slowly, he looked down at his own hands. "I-I never really understood what would happen to me after the procedure." He knotted his eyebrows together. "I always thought that Doctor Erskine would be here to guide me. I still don't know what's happened to me."

"You're physically enhanced." Elizabeth said, Rogers looked at her. "Everything physical is enhanced, your height, your weight, your stamina, your strength, everything."

"Did Doctor Erskine tell you about the serum?" Rogers asked slowly.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, she glanced out of the window and looked at the passing buildings. "Doctor Erskine and I sat down on my first night on the base and he told me mostly everything, I had to know all that stuff so I could make the right choices when I selected the other men. True, I made not so good judgements when it came down to it."

Rogers nodded slowly and pulled a face at her. "Hodge is a prime example."

"I agree, Hodge was a big mistake." Elizabeth admitted. The car came to a stop outside of a shop with a flat above it.

"We're here, Ma'am." The driver noted, Elizabeth nodded her head and shared a glance with Steve before getting out of the car and the owner of the store was waiting for them just beside the door leading to the upstairs flat. Steve got out quickly and glanced at both ends of the street as the car drove off sharpish.

"This way." The owner said slowly. She beckoned for them to follow her up the stairs. She pushed open the door leading to the flat and ushered them in, the owner gripped Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back out. "I'll tap the top of the stairs three times with the heel of my shoe before I come any further." The woman hissed before pushing Elizabeth back into the flat and closing the door firmly behind them, leaving Elizabeth and Rogers in silence in the dark flat.

Elizabeth reached for the light switch and flipped it on, the light illuminated the barely furnished living and kitchen duo and she pulled a face at it.

She took her cap off and placed it on the table and the turned against it and leant back on the table to get the weight off her right ankle. She let out a little sigh of relief as the pressure rolled off.

Rogers sat down at the table close to her and looked up at her, "Now what?" He asked slowly.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "We wait." She said. She pushed off from the table and headed into the kitchen, limping as she did so. She began peering into kitchen cabinets and cupboards, looking for food. She wasn't particularly hungry but she knew as the night wore on, the hunger would set in.

There was nothing in the cupboards except for cutlery and dishes and other kitchen utensils, that's a disappointing thought. Maybe when someone comes over a little later on, they'd shed light on the food situation.

She hadn't eaten since breakfast and neither had Rogers, and he'd gone for a long run as well. He's probably hungry right about now.

As she finished scanning the cupboards and rocked back onto her heels, mostly putting pressure on her left foot, she heard a scraping noise outside of the front door.

Elizabeth looked at the door sharply, "Did you hear three loud taps?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"No." Rogers answered, he looked up at her quickly, catching onto her uneasy mood. Her hand itched towards her pistol but she kept it hidden until she had moved closer to the door.

Creaks echoed around the room and there were more scraping and definitive footsteps.

Elizabeth beckoned for Rogers to join her and then she pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing sign. Rogers slowly got to his feet and moved to her on the balls of his feet with surprising agility.

She reached out and snapped the lights off and under the cover of darkness, she pulled out her pistol as her stomach churned and she breathed out slowly. She did not like the situation.

Was this person another man from the same party of Germans that had come to destroy their efforts?

Rogers kept closer behind her, but he inched forward and in the end Elizabeth threw her arm out to stop him. She felt his chest press against her arm and her heart began thudding loudly in her chest.

The footsteps quickened as they reached the door and as the door squeaked open, Elizabeth cocked her pistol and aimed at the figure now stood just past the doorway.

"State your name and your business and I won't shoot." Elizabeth warned. She kept her arm steady as the person on the other end of the barrel froze and slowly rose their hands into the air.

"My name is Agent Carter, I am here on business with the SSR with a message from Colonel Phillips for Flight Officer Jones and Private Rogers." The person answered. Elizabeth lowered her pistol and snapped the lights on.

"It's alright Steve, it's just Peggy." Elizabeth breathed out heavily and quickly disarmed her pistol, "I'm sorry about pulling the pistol out on you."

"It's alright. I guess I could have been warier." Peggy said as Elizabeth turned from her and put her pistol down on the table.

Rogers took a seat at the table and looked up at the two women.

"So, tell us. What's happening in the outside world?" Elizabeth asked, she slid into a sat and exhaled as the pressure was taken off her ankle.

Peggy slid into a seat and looked mainly at Elizabeth, "Colonel Phillips has arranged for the submarine that you found to be brought into the city tonight and Howard Stark is going to take a look at it tomorrow." Peggy said, he looked at Rogers as she spoke but then shifted her gaze to Elizabeth. "Tomorrow, both of you will need to come down, you for a briefing for what's next and you," She shifted her gaze back to Rogers, "For some tests. Since the last of the serum is lost to us, there may be something in your genetic code that we can use."

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"To an old theatre just down the road from where we were today. A car will come at nine tomorrow, it'll take you to the old theatre." Peggy said.

"I'm going to go have a look at the rest of the apartment." Rogers said, he stood up abruptly and headed off into the depths of the apartment.

Peggy looked at Elizabeth with slight concern for him, "It's been a long day." Elizabeth said slowly.

She pulled a face, "It's been a very long day. After tomorrow… nothing is certain." Peggy said. "Anyway, tomorrow, go around the back of the building and knock the door three times in a row." Peggy demonstrated on the table in front of her. "And, the woman downstairs is going to bring a spare change of clothes for tomorrow, uniform is strictly off the table, and some nightclothes and some food."

"Oh good, I'm starving." Elizabeth sighed. "Who're you with for the night?"

"Phillips and a few others, Stark included. He's the reason why I'm here. He gets annoying when danger is around." Peggy said. "That's the reason why it's only you here. Your skills are far greater than his, even as enhanced as they are."

Elizabeth's eyes flickered to the doorway that Rogers had disappeared through. "Shh." Elizabeth said quickly, "Remember, no one can know."

"He can't hear me. I said it quietly, you're too paranoid, Elizabeth." Peggy said, waving her off. "How's your ankle, by the way?" She asked in a louder voice.

"Hurts when I stand on it, but the pain goes quickly. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Elizabeth said, "What's the rules for staying here then? The usual? No open windows or curtains?"

"Yeah, this flat is supposed to be abandoned so, no open curtains, no open windows, you've gotta be quiet. Let's just hope that there's no more of that man's friends floating around the City." Peggy said.

"Three's not a good number, is it? One getaway driver and one man to carry out the job. Normally it's only two of them, I won't be expecting another one tonight." Elizabeth said, trying to put Peggy at ease.

Peggy rose her eyebrows up, "Always expect the worst, Lizzie." Peggy said warmly. "There's a bath here, and two bedrooms. You can use the bath if you want, I mean, who knows where we'll be after tomorrow? There might be no way of creating that Super Army that Phillips wants."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "True. The SSR will probably be re-tasked."

Peggy pulled another face at Elizabeth and then stood up from the table.

"Going so soon?" Elizabeth asked, she rose to her feet and leant forward on the table.

"Yes, I can't stay too long. Things are still a bit iffy outside. I'll send the lady from downstairs up in a few minutes." Peggy said, she headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Elizabeth said, she headed to the door with Peggy and locked the door behind her. She turned back into the flat and headed for the doorway that Rogers had disappeared through.

Elizabeth found herself in a long corridor with three doors and just ahead of her, Rogers was looking out one of the windows looking out onto the street below and Elizabeth let out a yelp.

She threw herself for the window and yanked it closed but she stumbled and tripped over her sore ankle and almost went crashing to the floor but Rogers quickly caught her around the waist and stopped her from colliding with the floor.

For a slow moment, she looked up and their eyes connected. She liked the feeling of his hands on her and he flushed, probably feeling the same. He quickly helped her up onto her own feet and dropped his hands from her.

"Thanks." She said as she dropped her gaze to the floor, "Uh, we need to be careful. This flat is supposed to be abandoned, so the curtains can't be opened." Elizabeth said.

Suddenly, instead of Rogers answering, there was three loud taps that echoed through the kitchen and the living room and it reached their ears. Elizabeth immediately stepped through the doorway, limping once more.

"That could be anyone." Rogers said, following her through the doorway.

"Didn't you hear the tap?" She asked, there was another timid tap on the door. "It's the woman from downstairs, I'm expecting her." Elizabeth added.

"It's Mrs Johnson from downstairs." The old lady called through the door. Elizabeth paced to the door and opened it to reveal that she was right, it was the woman from downstairs. The woman held bags in her arms and she stepped into the room and put these bags on the table.

Elizabeth stepped to the side and closed the door, she faced the woman and shot a knowing look at Rogers.

"I just wanted to check up on the both of you. I've brought some clothes for you and the big man." The woman said, she refused to look at Rogers, "And here's some food for tonight and tomorrow, they're non-perishables. I'm downstairs under the shop if you need anything else, just follow the stairs down and turn left." The woman said, she headed for the door again and left them alone again.

Elizabeth locked the door behind the woman and turned back to the table where the bags now rested. Inside one of the bags was food, biscuits of varying flavours, most of them sounded horrible but at least it's food.

She took that bag off the table and put it in the kitchen and then turned back to the other bags containing clothes.

"Here." Elizabeth said, she pushed one of the bags towards Rogers, this bag held clothes that were for him. "There's a bath here too, apparently, we can use it."

Rogers nodded his head, "Is it alright if I use the washroom first?" Rogers asked quickly, Elizabeth nodded at him.

"Yes, it's fine." Elizabeth said. She rooted through another bag and heard Rogers leave the room.

She pulled some of the biscuits out of bag and sat down at the table. Though they didn't smell quite nice and they didn't look that nice either, but they didn't taste too bad.

Rogers wasn't in the bathroom for long, his hair was damp and he looked fresher. "How do they taste?" He was dressed in a pair of cotton pants and a shirt that was a little loose on him.

"Better than anything I could cook." Elizbeth noted, Rogers slid into a seat at the table and reached for one of the biscuits, he sniffed it and pulled a face. "They taste better than they look and smell." Elizabeth promised.

"Better than your cooking?" Rogers asked, he took a bite out of a biscuit with a grimace but then his face relaxed when he realised it wasn't that bad.

"I'm a terrible cook, always have been and probably will always be." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"How do you manage when you're in England?" Rogers asked, he took another bite of the biscuit.

"I don't live in England, I live in the country next door, in Wales." Elizabeth said, she nibbled on another flavour biscuit. "And I never cooked for myself. There's a little café a few doors up from where I live and they feed me for a discounted price because I'm their most loyal and regular customer when I'm not on base."

"So, there's no one else to cook for you? No husband… no sweetheart?" Rogers asked slowly, Elizabeth looked at him with a small smile on her face and she saw how his eyes never met hers. Was that a hint of hope behind his voice?

"Nope…" Elizabeth trailed off, Rogers' eyes made their way back up to hers, "No husband or sweetheart. I live alone, and it's much cheaper. Luckily, my landlord isn't upset at the thought of women living by themselves."

"Things are different over there, isn't it?" Rogers asked slowly.

"In ways, yes." Elizabeth answered. She finished off her last biscuit, then dusted off her hands and her skirt. She undid her holster from around her thigh while Rogers focused on his biscuit. She popped the holster beside the pistol and put the pistol in the holster, she caught Rogers' startled look and she smiled, "Gotta keep safe." She said before standing up and grabbing the bag containing her clothes for the night and next day. "I'm going to use the washroom now."

Rogers nodded his head and his eyes followed her as she left the room. "Oh, I've put my things in the second bedroom on the left." He called after her.

Elizabeth pushed open the door to the bathroom and quickly set about the business of filling up the metal bath. It was wonderful to strip off and soak in the hot bathtub, letting the steam push away all of the bad things that had happened today.

She washed her hair again and pinned it up to dry while she washed the rest of her body, the water was cooling by the time she finally stepped out and began towelling herself dry.

Elizabeth pushed all thoughts of Rogers out of her head, she was slowly becoming used to being in his presence and she really shouldn't be feeling this relaxed around him. He's still a soldier and she's his superior officer, nothing can happen.

She pulled the nightgown that had been in the bag over her head and it dropped quickly, the sleeves had to be rolled up several times and the hem of the nightgown hung just above her ankles and she looked like a child dressing up. Elizabeth pulled the pin from her hair and dried it as much as she could with a towel and then loosely plaited down her back.

Elizabeth hung the towel up in the first bedroom on the left and deposited her uniform on the bed along with the bag of clothes for the next day and then she came back out to the living and kitchen room to find that Rogers was still sitting at the table but the biscuits were now stacked away in the bag and he had a glass of water in front of him.

She took a seat on the couch and slowly lifted her right ankle back up, though the heat had done her ankle some good but now the soreness was coming back and she wrapped her ankle up again tightly.

"What will they do to me tomorrow, Ma'am?" Rogers asked, she snapped her eyes to him mid-wrap and she saw how scared he looked.

"They'll take samples of your blood, that I'm sure of. They'll try to analyse your DNA to see if the serum changed anything in your genetic code. If so, they'll try to pin point what changed and see if they can replicate it. If not, then I don't know where they'll go from there." Elizabeth said, "Doctor Erskine never wrote down the recipe for the serum and Colonel Phillips still wants his Super Army." Elizabeth sighed. "And didn't I tell you call me Elizabeth?"

"Only if you call me Steve." He quipped. She shot him a look and he grinned back.

"They'll may perform a general health check-up on you, you know, see what's physically different, see what's been altered and what's stayed the same." Elizabeth added, she finished off wrapping her ankle and settled back against the couch.

"Well, I can tell them all that myself. My height has definitely changed. I was 5'4" and now… well I think I'm at least 6'." He said quickly, he put the water down on the table and came over to her, he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed, she smiled at him as he sat down. "And your stamina have definitely improved. Yesterday, you couldn't have pulled me from a car's path and then chased after it and returned with only a graze."

"Yeah well, I pushed myself today and it was possibly one of the best things I've experienced. And I've never been able to rip a car door off either." Steve said slowly.

"Tell me what happened today, after you pulled me from in front of that car." Elizabeth said, she leant slightly towards him and he nodded his head.

"Alright." He said before starting off on his story. He explained how he had chased the yellow car through the streets of New York, how he'd ran so fast that he couldn't stop and he'd crashed into a window. He explained how he'd caught up with the man and got shot at, how the man had taken a child prisoner and threw him in the river, hoping that Steve would jump in to save him, but the child could swim. He explained how he jumped into the water after the German man and punched his way through glass to pull the man out, he finished off with saying how he'd thrown the German out of the submarine and then how the German man had taken a pill and died.

"So, today was a big test for you." Elizabeth said with a gentle smile.

"Did I pass?" Steve asked, smiling at her.

"It looks as though you have, Steve." She answered with another smile. Their eyes locked once more and Elizabeth had that ever-growing-familiar tug at her stomach and she didn't want to look away from him.

Steve looked away first, he looked back down at his lap and then yawned, "I'm a little tired… I think I'll go to bed." He said, he looked up at her almost carefully and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, me too." Elizabeth said, Steve got to his feet first and looked down at her. "I think I'll sleep out here tonight." She said, she looked at the couch and then looked up at him with a smile.

"You can't sleep here tonight." Steve said quickly.

"Yes, I can." Elizabeth said, she slowly got to her feet, wincing as she put pressure on her ankle. "Look, it's nothing to worry about. I would just rather sleep out here tonight." Elizabeth insisted. She turned away from Steve and headed for the bedrooms, intending to get bedding.

"It won't be comfortable." Steve added as he followed her, she shrugged her shoulder and went into her bedroom.

"That doesn't matter." Elizabeth called out, she grabbed the thin duvet and the sheets and the pillows, she made her way back out of the bedroom and headed back out to the living room and dumped everything onto the couch.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked once more, he stood in the doorway, watching her.

"I'm very sure, Steve." She said, she stopped sorting out the couch and looked up at him. "Go to bed, we're leaving here at nine." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said almost jokingly, he turned back to go into his bedroom and left Elizabeth alone. She finished laying down the sheets and put the blanket on top and sorted out the pillows, then she turned the light off, leaving the living room in darkness and headed for the couch.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry about the slight delay in updating.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Monday everybody! I hope everyone's week has been good so far. I'm pleased by the feedback I've had so far, including reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **I'd like to take the time now to thank all of you who take the time to read this story, follow, favourite and review. It makes my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

Sleep evaded her, and she was glad that it did. At the dead of night there was a scraping at the door and she was fully alert. It must have been about three o'clock in the morning and at the first sound, she threw herself off the couch with agility and surprising quietness, grabbed her pistol from the table and pulled it out of the holster as she crossed into the kitchen and out of the eye of the intruder trying to get in, ignoring the small twinge of pain coming from her ankle.

She hid in the shadows, cursing the nightgown for being so big, and she pressed the pistol to her chest and she slowed her breathing down.

The scraping got louder and louder and there was a single click as the intruder managed to pick the lock. Her eyes were well adjusted to the darkness and shielded her eyes when the front door opened and let the light in from the landing.

The front door closed behind the intruder and as the darkness came back around, she saw there was only one person. Was this person another German? He certainly didn't do the tapping.

From the stature of the figure and by the heavy-set footsteps desperately trying to be quiet, this person was male.

Elizabeth let the man get a few steps ahead of her before she breathed out slowly and quietly and followed as he paced across the hard-wooden floor towards the doorway leading to the bathroom and the bedrooms.

Luckily, she had closed the door to the bedroom she was going to use and the man hadn't noticed the bed on the couch.

This gave her time as the man contemplated which room he was going to go in first. He reached for the doorknob of the first bedroom and slowly twisted to open the door, the door swung open but before he could switch the main light on, Elizabeth reacted.

Elizabeth held the pistol up in front of her and slowly cocked it, the pistol made a quiet clicking noise and the man froze in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked loudly, the man turned sharply and fired a hidden firearm. The shot rang loudly in her ears and she definitely heard the shot before she felt it bury deep into her stomach. She let out a grunt as the force pushed her back but she pressed forward and dove towards him. She wrapped her arms around the man's waist and pulled him down with her, dropping her own pistol in the process and pulling him away from the bedrooms.

She twisted as they fell, making it so that the man ended up on the bottom but he shoved her away hard and she hit the wall with a loud thud. Pain exploded from her stomach to her back but she ignored it. A punch was thrown into her stomach and she cried out as she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

The man struggled to his feet and fumbled for his gun, giving Elizabeth time to scramble to her feet and as the man aimed and fired again, he missed and Elizabeth kicked the gun from his hand and then she whirled on her feet and kicked in in the face, her bare foot connected with the man's hard jaw and she heard a horrible and sickening crunch and a stinging sensation rushed up her foot and leg.

The man stumbled down the hall, gripping onto the wall for support as he rubbed his sore jaw, he turned from her and headed further down, closer to Steve's room.

Elizabeth threw herself at him, capturing his arms and putting all her weight onto the man and they went crashing to the floor as Steve opened his door, the light spread into the hallway and he looked down with immediate concern.

"Elizabeth!" He gasped, she and the man rolled to a stop with her in full control just further down, close to the window. She had his arms pinned behind his back and her knee was right between his shoulder blades, forcing him face down on the floor.

She breathed heavily and licked at her cut lip. "Tell me who you are now, or you will regret this." She hissed. She could feel the blood well up on her cut lip and the drop of blood slowly trickled down her chin but she didn't dare take her hands off this man, she'd only managed to get him under control.

" _Hail Hydra._ "

"No!" Elizabeth cried out, she released her hold on the man, she moved off him and pushed him onto his back and watched with dismay as her chances of interrogation disappeared as the foam grew around his mouth and the life left his eyes. "Damn it!"

She slumped against the wall and slid to the floor as she pressed her hand to her mouth to wipe away the blood. The words had been spoken with a heavy German accent, she just knew this would happen.

The lights were snapped on and Elizabeth blinked uncomfortably. The light was blinding, but her eyes slowly began to get used to the light. Elizabeth pushed herself off the wall and onto her knees and she looked down at the man in front of her, purposely ignoring the scared look on Steve's face.

He was plain looking with dark brown hair and blue eyes and a brown suit. She reached over the man and began patting him down.

"Elizabeth." Steve said quickly, Elizabeth ignored him and the shooting pains in her stomach as she patted the man down. "What are you doing? Who is he?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." She was surprised at her own voice, she had expected her voice to come out somewhat weaker but she was very surprised to hear her own voice to be strong. "Damn, nothing on him." She sighed. Elizabeth leant closer to the man's face and looked at the foam surrounding his mouth, she was very sure that it was cyanide that he had taken.

She got to her feet, wincing at the pain in her right ankle and in her stomach. She held the wall as she walked down the corridor slowly.

"Oh, my g-Elizabeth, your stomach. You have blood. Your stomach." Steve stumbled over his words and Elizabeth ignored him, she pushed past him and went into the living room. She ripped the blanket off the couch and grabbed the sheet, she went back into the hallway where Steve was staring at the body.

She tossed the sheet over the man, making sure to cover him from head to toe. And then she looked at Steve.

"Y-Your stomach." He said slowly.

"It's not my blood." She breathed out heavily, her stomach was incredibly sore from being shot and punched, the lie came to her so easily. "It's his."

"He was German." Steve noted, he looked at her, "He's another one of those men."

"Hydra." Elizabeth hissed, she licked her lip and tasted blood. "I bloody hope he's the last of them. I don't think I can handle another one tonight." She pressed her hand to her stomach. She looked back at the body. "I'll have to find a way to contact the woman downstairs, let her know about the body and that someone will be along to get the body in the morning."

"Elizabeth." Steve said slowly. "How did you-how did you take him down?"

"Just something I learned along the way." Elizabeth said. She looked up at him and then retreated into the living area. The cut on her lip refused to heal shut.

Steve followed her through to the living room. "Is that why you decided to sleep out here instead of in a bed?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered, she switched on the main light and looked down at herself. The blood on her dress had spread outwards but the small tear where the bullet had gone through was small and barely noticeable. She rubbed at her stomach, where the bullet had gone in and was pleased to feel the skin was smooth, the muscles underneath were still sore. She headed into the kitchen and began rooting for a cloth to dab at her lip with. "I had a feeling that the man I killed and the man you captured had another friend."

"But you told Agent Carter that you didn't think there was another one." Steve said.

She looked at him, he'd been listening in on their conversation, had he heard other parts of the conversation she had with Peggy?

"I told her that so she would be able to sleep easy. Otherwise, she would have demanded to stay here to help in case of another attack and it's easier if she wasn't. She could have been in danger too." Elizabeth said slowly.

"So, you lied to her." Steve said simply and Elizabeth felt guilt nibble at her, yes she had lied to Peggy but she had also lied to him, too.

"It would have been harder having to worry about your safety and hers, it made it easier on me to only have to worry about your safety." Elizabeth explained.

"What about your safety? You tackled that man without a thought of your own safety." Steve insisted.

"And look who's alive because of it." She said, she turned to look at him and she narrowed her eyes at him.

She turned back to the cupboards and grabbed one of the rags from within and ran it under the cold water tap. She pressed the damp rag to her lip.

"What woke you?" Elizabeth asked, she turned and looked at Steve, she leant back against the counter and looked at him. He was sitting on the couch, looking exhausted and pale. "Was it the gunshot?"

"I heard you cry out." Steve said slowly. "That's what woke me up and I went to the door as quick as I could to see what was going on and if I could help, but you had it under control."

Elizabeth dropped her eyes to the floor and pressed the rag closer to her lip.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked. Elizabeth looked up and saw him watching her. She smiled as she pushed off from the counter, she walked towards him and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"My grandmother." She said as she sat down beside him, she pulled the rag from her lip and checked the blood, "She was very adamant that me and my sisters knew how to protect ourselves if it ever came down to it." Elizabeth said, she pressed the rag back to her lip to see if it's still bleeding, it wasn't. "She said that 'men were idiots half of the time, and sometimes a woman needed to show them how it's done."

"How many sisters have you got?" Steve asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Three." Elizabeth answered, "And they were only interested in finding husbands and giving them children."

"So, there's four of you?" Steve asked slowly, "Your grandma had her hands full teaching you and your sisters to fight.

"There's eight." Elizabeth said, "There's four brothers too." Steve's eyes widened, "She taught them to how protect themselves too." She looked up at Steve and she realised she had said too much. "Anyway, you should try and get some sleep, Steve." She said carefully.

"What about you?" Steve asked.

"I can survive on little sleep." She said with a smile.

"I realised." Steve said, he tilted his head at her, "I saw you go for a run at a very late hour back on camp."

"And Agent Carter shouted at me when she woke up for doing so." Elizabeth chuckled.

Steve got to his feet. "Will you be okay out here, alone?" Steve asked, looking down the couch.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him and let out a gentle, tired, laugh. "Are you really asking me that, Steve?" She asked. He seemed to realise what he had said and then he nodded his head quickly and laughed as he began walking towards the doorway.

"Good night, Elizabeth." He said before going through the doorway, she heard him walk back into his bedroom and he closed the door.

Elizabeth got up and turned the light off, she returned back to the couch and sat back down, she didn't fall asleep. She looked around the room carefully and her mind went into overdrive.

What if the team of Germans was bigger than three? It's bigger than their usual infiltrate team, but times had changed since she had been last there.

Was there more coming for her? She got to her feet quickly and picked up one of the chairs from the table in the kitchen and jammed it underneath the doorknob, then she wheeled around and passed under the doorway, she grabbed both pistols and took them back out to the living room.

She sat back down on the couch and checked their ammo and then she had a proper look at the pistol the German had brought with him, it was a small model, handheld and easy to use in sticky situations. She liked it.

She laid both weapons to the side and lay back on the couch but sleep never came to her and she was glad of it. She wanted to be conscious in case of another attack.

Elizabeth got up with dawn and took her time to wash and dress and to pin back her hair before she got down to the task of moving the dead German from the hallway out into the living room, still keeping the body covered with the white sheet.

Before she had gotten dressed in the blouse and grey skirt provided, she'd stripped off the nightgown and peered at her body. Though she had been shot that morning, her stomach was healed up completely.

Her stomach was still sore. Her body works in strange ways, the bullet wound was easy to heal from but her body seems to dislike healing bruises and leaves them decorating her skin for a long time, there was a nice pretty and huge bruise blossoming on her stomach and she knew this one would be there for days.

Her ankle was completely fine, so she stripped off the bandaging too and her lip was healed too.

Steve came out a good few hours after she had woken and dressed. The first question on his lips was 'Where's the body gone?'

"Just over there." Elizabeth answered. She was sat at the table with the German's gun in front of her. The ammo was still in their slots in the small magazine but was placed away from the rest of the gun, which was in pieces. Elizabeth pointed to the side of the couch, where the body lay.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, coming towards Elizabeth.

"I've taken apart the gun because I have this strange feeling and it's been with me all night." Elizabeth said, she glanced up at him and saw he was wearing the clothes provided by the woman from downstairs, she looked back at the gun, "How did the guy track us? No one except for a few select people knew where this location was."

"Maybe there's more of them and they've kept an eye on us this whole time?" Steve asked.

"That's a possibility. But, if there's more of them, and they don't care if they die trying doing the job, why didn't they come and finish the job?" Elizabeth asked. Steve shook his head at her. "Ah. Got it." She took up the barrel and spied the long addition almost flattened underneath. "It's a tracker."

She looked up at him with a smile. "A tracker? Tracking what? Us?" Steve asked, he stepped closer to look at the barrel more closely and then the tracker lit up and beeped quickly and quietly.

"Tracking you." She said slowly. She looked up at Steve and shot to her feet, she moved the barrel closer and the beeping got quicker, she moved the barrel away and the beeping slowed to a stop. "It must be the Vita-Rays, they're still present on you."

Steve looked bewildered.

"It's not harmful to you, Steve, but trackers like this can follow you. It's on your skin. Did you use the bath last night?" Elizabeth asked. Steve shook his head, "Then I'd suggest you take a bath and scrub hard right now. It'll either weaken the Vita-Rays or wash them off completely." Elizabeth said.

Steve nodded his head numbly and went back out to the bathroom.

Elizabeth packed the gun away, including the ammo into a bag and left it on the table. Colonel Phillips would need to know and Howard Stark would probably want to have a look at it to see if the gun has anymore tricks.

She nibbled on one of the biscuits and checked her watch, almost half eight. It was dead on half past eight when Steve emerged from the bathroom, damp but okay.

"Just stand there for now." Elizabeth said, holding her hand up to stop Steve. She jumped to her feet and pulled the barrel of the German's gun out of the bag, she headed for Steve and slowly held the barrel up, testing.

The beeping only started when Elizabeth was standing very close to Steve.

"Seems like that bath worked." Elizabeth breathed out.

"Are you saying that if I washed last night, then the third German wouldn't have attacked?" Steve asked, looking down at her.

Elizabeth looked up and dropped the hand holding the pistol barrel, she inhaled sharply as their eyes connected.

"No, I'm not." Elizabeth said, "I'm guessing this tracker had a stronger range last night, and it might have got damaged in the scuffle this morning. Who knows what the range was before this morning? It's not your fault." Elizabeth said, she noticed how tired he was. "Did you get much sleep last night?"

"No. I lay in bed worrying mostly." Steve said as Elizabeth took a few steps back to put the barrel of the German pistol back into the bag. "I really did think you were shot last night."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I kicked him in the face and I think I broke his nose. It was his blood." She said firmly. "I'm not hurt, Steve. But thank you for worrying." She added, she looked at him, "Have some of those biscuits. You're probably hungry."

Steve passed by her, nodding his head as he did so, he dug into the bag and pulled out one of the biscuits, he pulled a face before taking a bite.

"I really do miss the mess food." He groaned.

"Mess food is comforting." Elizabeth agreed. "It's much better than this, but who knows when our next meal will be." She came across to him and took out one of the biscuits and nibbled at it.

"How can you act so normally with a dead body a few feet away from us?" Steve asked quickly.

"Well," Elizabeth leant back against the counter and looked up at him. "I guess I'm just not fazed by dead bodies as much as I should be." She said, "He visited us to try and kill you, a failed assassination plot." Elizabeth said quietly.

"But why? Because of the serum?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "You're a threat to Hydra, Steve, that's why they sent someone to kill you." Elizabeth said, Steve turned his head and looked at her. "Hydra obviously wanted to stop Doctor Erskine from being successful but they were a little late. Maybe they waited to see if it actually worked before killing him and then when they saw it was successful, and that you got away, they wanted to make sure that there's no way of us trying to advance with the serum using your DNA. But, they failed." Elizabeth explained.

Steve looked down at her, his blue eyes locking on her green ones and she felt drawn in by them.

"All because of you." Steve said quietly.

Elizabeth inhaled gently and deeply, his words haunted her to the bones and she felt that warm fuzzy feeling grow in her stomach. Fighting like she had last night, using her hands and feet to fight, it brought back so many memories of her time in London. She yearns to fight like that again, but to everyone she's working with now, she's simply an officer with no field practice.

She turned from him, tearing her eyes from his. She stepped to the table and gripped her pistol and her thigh holster, she glanced back at him before retreating into the bathroom to strap her thigh holster back on and to slid the pistol into place.

Elizabeth packed away her uniform carefully, slowly folding everything up to not damage it and she placed her peak cap on top of everything at the top of her bag.

She scoured the drawers in the kitchen for a pen and some paper, eventually she came with a tiny scrap of paper which she jotted down a note to tell the woman from downstairs about the body and that someone would collect it today.

Elizabeth and Steve went downstairs together at nine, and a car was waiting outside for them. After a quick check, Elizabeth deemed it alright to go in, they got into the car together and it drove off.

* * *

 **There's bit of action going on in this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, I would like to thank those who have taken the time to read this story, review, follow and favourite my story. Seeing the views, reviews, follows and favourites go up makes my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

Steve was serious during the short ride from the safe house to the old theatre, he looked dead ahead, expressionless and unmoving. Elizabeth had her hands clasped in her lap and she nibbled her bottom lip almost nervously, she was slightly scared to look at Steve, he was so still.

The German's gun was sitting in a bag at her feet and all she wanted to do was toss it out of the window and be gone with it, but she knew it was valuable evidence, she needed to keep it so it can be examined.

The car slowly rolled to a stop outside of an old theatre, it looked rundown and unused, good.

Elizabeth got out of the car first, grabbing her uniform and the bag holding the German's gun, and she confidently walked around the side of the old theatre, knowing that Steve was following behind her with some distance between them.

She found the door on the side and tapped three times in the pattern that Peggy had showed her the night before and then the door opened quickly. The soldier looked at both her and Steve with narrowing eyes.

"My name is Flight Officer Jones and this is Private Rogers." Elizabeth said.

The soldier waved them in and closed the door behind them. "Just go down that corridor and through the door, it'll lead you to some stairs, go down and you'll see where you need to go." The soldier said, pointing down the corridor.

Elizabeth and Steve followed the directions silently, they descended the spiralling stairs and came out into a well-lit large chamber and people immediately swarmed them.

Steve was led away for the testing to begin and Elizabeth was shown to an office which Colonel Phillips had taken for his own, he was chatting with Howard Stark with a serious tone and they both looked tired.

Both Colonel Phillips and Howard Stark looked up at her sharply as she entered the room, Howard sat up and gave all his attention to her but Colonel Phillips was clearly somewhere else.

"Ah, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said slowly in a welcoming tone. He gestured to the chair beside Howard, oblivious to Elizabeth's mood. But, Elizabeth shook her head and stepped closer to the desk, she gently placed the bag containing the gun on the desk in front of Colonel Phillips and squared her shoulders as she settled in front of the desk.

Colonel Phillips looked down at the bag in front of him.

"Private Rogers and I had another visitor last night." Elizabeth said, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "This might interest you both, I believe, this is what the German used to track us to the safe house. It's genius, really."

Colonel Phillips reached into the bag and pulled out the bits of gun. He assembled the bits on the desk in front of him and he looked up at Lowri.

"A gun?" Colonel Phillips asked.

"It's got a tracking device attached to the barrel, I think it's designed to track Vita-Rays. The long bit on the bottom of the barrel began beeping whenever it went close to Rogers. And I guessed that he had Vita-Rays still on him so I got him to wash and then I tested it again. It fell out of the German's hands and I think that's weakened it."

Howard took the barrel off Colonel Phillips and looked at it. "It's advanced technology." Howard said, he looked up at Elizabeth, "Did the tracker work after Rogers washed?"

"Faintly." Elizabeth said. "Luckily, I decided to camp out on the couch and I didn't sleep. I heard the other German enter the flat, I managed to apprehend him before he could get any further but before I could question him, he said ' _Hail Hydra_ ' and he took a cyanide tablet." Elizabeth said.

"Did he say anything else?" Colonel Phillips asked.

"Nothing. But the body is still in the flat. I wrote the woman helping us a note to tell her that the body would be moved today." Elizabeth said. "Also, the flat needs a clean out. There's some empty shells there."

"Then let's see to it." Colonel Phillips said, he summoned a corporal towards him and instructed him to deal with the German body swiftly. "I'm glad that I put you with Rogers for the night."

Elizabeth finally took a seat next to Howard and he looked at her with surprise and concern.

"So, what's the plan?" Elizabeth asked, settling back in the chair and looking right at Colonel Phillips.

"Well, today, Mr Stark will look at the submarine that Rogers stopped and while he's doing that, you and I will be having a discussion about what to do about my non-existent Super Army." Colonel Phillips said.

As Colonel Phillips spoke to Howard about what to look for in his investigations, Elizabeth fell into her own little world. What would happen to the Super Army idea? There's no more serum left since the last vial had been destroyed. Would the idea of the Super Army continue with the glimmer of hope Steve could provide? Would the SSR be shut down?

Finally, Howard got to his feet and left the room after shooting Elizabeth a look, leaving Colonel Phillips and Elizabeth to discuss exactly what Elizabeth had been thinking.

"I've been on the phone with the President since the early hours this morning." Colonel Phillips began, he told Elizabeth everything they'd discussed and now, they're waiting for confirmation.

They were in the office for hours and finally, Elizabeth was dismissed and she headed over to where Steve was. She entered the clean, shiny white lab as Steve was having blood samples taken. She stood to the rear of the room, watching calmly and then she noticed Peggy standing opposite her in the front of the room, observing.

There were eleven large vials of blood sitting beside Steve and one more was about to join them.

"Think you got enough?" Steve asked the nurse, it was clear that he was on the verge of sarcastic joking. Steve did look a bit pale. The nurse shot him a 'Don't mess with me' look and withdrew the needle from his arm and she worked to seal the last vial of blood up.

As the nurse stepped back, Elizabeth could see that someone had given Steve uniform that fit him instead of clinging to him as his clothes earlier in the day had. The sleeves were rolled up so the nurse could get blood and now Steve rolled them back down as he got down from the table he sat on.

"Any hope of reproducing the programme is locked in your genetic code. But, without Doctor Erskine, it could take years." Peggy said in hopes of inspiring him. Steve didn't look up from his sleeves as he unrolled them.

Steve had his back to Elizabeth and after the nurse had stashed the blood vials safely, she headed to the back of the room where Elizabeth was and passed over the notes that she had compiled during the tests.

"If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you." Peggy said softly, she looked at Steve hopefully but his head was ducked.

"Agent Carter is right." Elizabeth said, as she spoke, Steve's head shot up and he turned his head to look at her. "He'd be happy it was you it worked on, he'd be glad you used them to help other people." Elizabeth stepped forward until she came to a stop beside him and she looked at Peggy. "Can you take these to Colonel Phillips please? He wants to see you." She asked, she passed the notes over to Peggy.

"Yes, Ma'am." Peggy said, she nodded her head curtly and paused to salute Elizabeth before leaving the room. Elizabeth turned her head to look up at Steve and she saw the look on his face.

"He chose you from the start." Elizabeth said, she turned her body so she looked at him fully. "He was adamant on choosing you, there was no point in me being on the base, none of the other men were even considered to be chosen by him."

"What about you?" Steve asked, he turned his head to look at her and his eyes pierced hers, "Who did you chose?"

"No one at the start. No one was good enough in my eyes, until you pulled that pin from the flag pole." Elizabeth said, she didn't let him intimidate her, she held her ground. "You're the right man for the serum, it reacts well to men like you."

"So, if I'm the right guy for the job, then what am I meant to do?" Steve asked. Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip as she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Use what Doctor Erskine gave you wisely." Elizabeth said quietly, she dropped her shoulders with a sigh and looked back up at him with sadness in her eyes. "You should do what you think you should do." She paused, her mind searching for the right words to say to him. "This…" She trailed off, "This serum is a gift. And it can help you make great things happen." Elizabeth finished.

He didn't take his eyes off her but he grew sceptical, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Oh, yeah? And when are these great things gonna happen?" He asked with a sceptical look on his face.

Elizabeth looked up at him, a look of determination on her face. "When you decide to make them happen." She said firmly. Steve looked at her with a look of surprise but he said nothing. Elizabeth knew that this moment could drag on for a long time so she turned on her heel and headed for the door, Steve followed behind her wordlessly, hopefully her point had been made.

Elizabeth led the way away from the lab and down towards the submarine that Howard was still looking at. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw Colonel Phillips and Peggy standing with a group of important looking people, they were stood just off to the side where Howard was and Elizabeth headed over to the group.

"I spoke to the President early this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked." Colonel Phillips said, Elizabeth caught on and grew interested as she neared.

"Colonel?" Peggy asked in a concerned tone. Obviously, whatever Colonel Phillips wanted to talk to her about, it wasn't about this.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra." Colonel Phillips said, "Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark, and you, Miss Jones. We're flying to London tonight." Colonel Phillips said, he turned from the group and began to walk away, leaving the silence to hang over them.

"Sir?" Steve asked, he stepped around Elizabeth and made a beeline for Colonel Phillips. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in." He continued in an insisting tone.

"You're an experiment." Colonel Phillips said, he turned to Steve with a hard look on his face. "You're going to Alamogordo."

Steve looked taken aback, but Elizabeth understood. Colonel Phillips still wants his Super Army, and if it means that Steve would be locked up in a lab while they ran test after test on him to try and break the genetic code, then that would be it. She didn't want that for Steve, he can do so much good, not just for his country but for the world.

"The serum worked." Steve pointed out but that wasn't enough for Colonel Phillips, he wanted his Super Army.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you." Colonel Phillips said, "You are not enough." He finished harshly. Colonel Phillips stalked away with Peggy at his heels and Steve looked down-hearted but before Steve could feel even worse, Senator Brandt stepped up with an idea.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think he may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve, more importantly, the country has seen it." Senator Brandt said, he stepped closer to Steve with a recent newspaper in his hand. Around Steve's arm, Elizabeth saw the newspaper's headline. _'_ _Nazis in New York, Mystery Man Saves Child.'_

Interesting cover story. "Enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a symbol like that and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battle field of the war?" Senator Brandt asked.

Steve looked at Senator Brandt for a few moments before looking at Elizabeth, almost for confirmation but she looked away from him, not wanted to influence his decision.

He looked back at Senator Brandt, "Sir, that's all I want." Steve replied.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted." Senator Brandt said, it was clear to Elizabeth that he had more to say so she stepped away so he and Steve could talk.

"Have you seen anything like this, Elizabeth?" Howard called her over to him from the pit he stood in.

"The submarine or the gun I brought you?" Elizabeth asked as she headed towards him, she looked at the submarine as she neared then then crouched down and lay her arms across her knees.

"The submarine. The gun is standard tech from Germans, with a little extra added." Howard said, smirking at her.

"I guessed as much. That's why I took it apart. German guns were always better than ours." Elizabeth sighed. "And no, I've never seen technology like this."

"Well, you wouldn't when you're trapped in an office all day." Howard said, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm not trapped in an office all day." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Maybe not over here, but back home? You're an officer. You stay in an office." Howard said, he smirked up at her.

"Unless you're in charge of handing the aircraft moving to and from the base?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows at him. "I flew in the raids Britain had last year. Unheard of for a woman from the WAAF, but all other female pilots are civilians. Guess I just managed to be in the right place at the right time."

Howard looked impressed. Elizabeth pressed on her knees and lifted herself up. She turned back to Steve as Senator Brandt left him.

She felt sadness take root in her stomach, if she's going to London, and Steve is staying here, they won't be together and she had this stupid idea that can never run its course.

Elizabeth stepped over to Steve and looked up at him, trying to wash off the sad look she knew must have been on her face.

"Good luck, Rogers. I hope you enjoy your new role." Elizabeth said gently as she came to a stop just in front of him. She held her hand out to him and he took her hand and they shook hands with firm grips but it was a gentle handshake.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I hope I will too." Steve said softly. He dropped her hand but his eyes never left hers and it made it hard for her to look away from him.

"Until we meet again, Super Soldier." Elizabeth said with a small smile. She had that tug in her stomach again and she breathed out slowly, she stepped back and dropped her eyes from him as she turned away.

She forced herself to walk away from Steve, and caught up with Peggy and Colonel Phillips, she and Peggy found themselves in the first car going back to Camp Lehigh to pack up their things. It was surreal, suddenly Project Rebirth was placed on the back shelf, given to the scientists to work on where those who had been at the forefront of the project and are now focusing on something else.

* * *

 **So, I've updated a day early, but worry not! I will still be updating on Monday. I've finally got a day off and I can relax!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Monday everybody! I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to read the story, review, follow and favourite my story.**

 **It makes my day when I see the number of follows and favourites go up and I know there's people out there reading my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

Elizabeth had only brought two cases with her, one was mostly for her uniform and the second was for her civilian clothes and her necessaries including office supplies so it took hardly no time at all for her to pack away everything.

Peggy was a bit messier by the end of the week and it took her more time to hunt everything down. Elizabeth did offer her help to hunt down everything but Peggy waved her away and Elizabeth moved her luggage outside and waited there.

When the time came for them to begin moving out, Elizabeth searched in her handbag for her little notebook. She was just outside the billet when Peggy snuck up on her, startling her so she almost threw her bag over the railing, but instead she gripped it tightly.

"He'll be alright, you know." Peggy said as she came to a stop beside Elizabeth.

"What are you talking about, Peg?" Elizabeth asked quickly, she balanced her bag on her shoulder as Peggy shot Elizabeth a 'really?' look.

"You know who I'm talking about. He's a big guy now, he can look after himself. And I know you're worried about him, I can tell. But you don't need to be. I'm sure Senator Brandt will keep him safe." Peggy said firmly.

Elizabeth nodded her head but for the first time for the day, worry began taking hold.

"Don't, Peg. Please, don't." Elizabeth sighed. She glanced at Peggy with pleading eye, begging her not to say anymore.

"Love is a fickle thing, isn't it?" Peggy asked, she leant on the rail beside Elizabeth and smiled over at her, ignoring what Elizabeth had said. "How many times have you been in love?"

Elizabeth turned her head and looked at Peggy, "Never." She said.

"Never? But you've been alive for so long-" Peggy began but Elizabeth cut her off.

"I've been in relationships where I've respected the men but never loved." Elizabeth said, "My relationship with Doctor Erskine's uncle was one of great respect, it got to the point where he loved me but I didn't love him. I've never experienced love in that way myself."

"Are you sure you're not in love now?" Peggy asked knowingly.

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped and she shook her head, "I'm not sure. I feel strange but I know I shouldn't feel like this for him. I just can't help myself." Elizabeth said slowly.

"I'll keep this a secret too, shall I?" Peggy asked with a warm smile. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and gave a grateful smile.

"Yes, please." Elizabeth said, "Why is love such a weakness?"

"Sometimes it can be, sometimes it's not." Peggy said, she shrugged her shoulders.

Together, they picked up their luggage and left their billet block, heading for the cars lined up with other people joining them in London.

The cars journeyed in a convey, heading towards the grass strip but they drove right past it and went onto the concrete parking area used for the bigger aircraft. They were using an aircraft that had all the seats taken out and the inner parts were stripped back so more weapons could be fitted inside.

The seats that were in place lined the length of the plane on both sides and they were hard and meant for transporting weapons and soldiers.

Elizabeth took one of the seats at the front of the plane so she could call across to the pilots and Howard took a seat opposite her, flashing her his flirty eyes every once in a while.

"How come you know so much about aircraft?" Howard called across to her, Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I learn easily." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

They chattered between themselves about aircraft and every so often, Howard brought the conversation about her and she would wave it off each time.

About halfway through, Howard eventually fell asleep and Elizabeth had peace from him. She shared a look with Peggy and Peggy took this as an invitation and got up, she headed for Elizabeth and sat down beside her.

"I think a certain someone has taken a liking to you." Peggy said quietly.

"No, no, no." Elizabeth said quickly, she glanced at Howard, he was slumped against his seat, snoring gently. "No." She added firmly.

"I know you have your heart set on another man but Stark is something else." Peggy said under her breath.

"In your words, annoying." Elizabeth hissed back. Luckily, Howard remained asleep for the remainder of the flight and only woke up when the plane touched down on the runway at RAF Northolt and another convey of cars took them the rest of the way to their new underground base in the centre of London.

"Ah, back home." Peggy breathed out, she smiled at Elizabeth. "Did you ever come to England?"

"I've been all over the place, Peg." Elizabeth said with a knowing smile.

Even though they were now on English soil, Elizabeth was not released from her duties with the SSR to go back to the WAAF. Colonel Phillips told her when she asked if she was leaving or not that he still had use of her yet so she stayed with the Allied effort with the SSR and Hydra and in all honesty, she preferred working with the SSR over the WAAF.

The base turned out to the old base where the British Secret Services used to hold as their HQ in the 1800s. Elizabeth felt very strange to be walking through the historic halls, memories coming back to her. She spotted one room that held the worst memories from her and she was so glad to see that the door was boarded up heavily with thick pieces of wood, barring entry to all.

Also, the base turned out to be a short ten-minute walk away from the home that Elizabeth had been put in. She shared it with an elderly lady, who seemed more than happy to see Elizabeth each morning. No one from the SSR was housed together, but there were a few empty homes that the SSR had at their disposal for large visits.

As the weeks went by, Elizabeth was brought back into the reality of clerical work once more and she began working closely with radio operators and the codebreakers. She even visited Bletchley Park on a regular basis, it was all hush hush there.

The SSR was tasked with digging about Hydra and trying to find each of their bases and to try and intercept any messages being sent out. It was months before the simplest of codes were broken from the radio communications that the Germans used.

Reports from the frontlines began pouring in and this aided their search greatly but they were missing something. Over time, these reports began looking very similar to each other, a division of soldiers goes out again Hydra, most of them go missing and some of the rest return, injured and confused, the others are killed or kept as prisoners of war.

How is it possible for hundreds of men to simply go missing? Where do they all go? Is this down to Hydra?

During these months, the SSR struggled to break through the communication link Hydra had set up and finally, they discovered that there was a Hydra base in Austria, well defended and it seems to be that this is where most of the men go missing.

And just after this miraculous break through, a British General visited the base with King George IV and his eldest daughter, Princess Elizabeth, in tow. The Royals seemed interested in this new Allied task force and wanted to know more than what the reports seemed to say.

The Princess eagerly followed her father, listening to everything that was said and she seemed to be drinking it all in. Despite being very eager to learn what was going on, she still managed to keep the composure of the Princess she was.

During the Royal visit, Elizabeth was working at one of the radio stations where they were working on one of the unbroken codes that Bletchley Park had sent over and it proving hard to piece it together. The Royals stood to one side and watched her and the corporal she was working with before Colonel Phillips summoned her over to meet them.

Elizabeth spoke with King George VI for a few moments about her work in the WAAF before she was recruited by the SSR, Princess Elizabeth was interested in this part, since she's part of the Women's Auxiliary Territorial Service. Then the King began asking questions about her current work, about her rank and whether she prefers working here compared to the WAAF.

Elizabeth was released from the Royals and went back to her work as the General and the Royals stepped back towards Colonel Phillips and she was sure they were talking about her.

When she had talked to King George VI, her knees had been shaking and her nerves had been at end. What if she offended him and his daughter? She had met a few Royals in the past from all sorts of countries, but she had never met a Royal from the British Royal family.

She returned to the work station she had been at and took up her headgear once more. They worked solidly for a few hours and then she took her lunch with Howard in his lab.

"Do you think the King is really here? Is it sad that I wanna speak to him?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I heard he's here too. I was called away from the radios to speak to him and Princess Elizabeth." Elizabeth said, she looked up at Howard with a smile as he stared at her.

"You've spoken to them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied.

"How was it?" Howard asked quickly.

"Nerve-wracking." Elizabeth replied, she pursed her lips and looked down at the pot of stew from the night before made by the lovely lady that's taken her in. "It was scary. I was so scared of saying the wrong word and insulting them. But, I'm impressed at how they hold themselves."

"How do they hold themselves?" Howard asked.

"Like Royals do." Elizabeth replied simply.

She stayed in the lab with him until the end of the working day since she didn't want to go back out and be questioned by the Royals again. Howard was more than happy to keep her in the lab with him, it just meant he had more time to try and flirt with her.

When Elizabeth was putting her coat on, laughing at a joke Howard had made, Colonel Phillips stepped out of his office with a stern look on her face and when she saw him, she immediately thought that she had said something wrong and Colonel Phillips was bringing her the order for her immediate dismissal.

Elizabeth paused and Howard saw, he waited with Elizabeth as Colonel Phillips strode towards them but instead of speaking straightaway, Colonel Phillips waited until there was no one else in earshot.

Those on the day shifts left quickly and those arriving for the night shifts seemed to take longer to shed their outer coats and move along.

"It seems you have made an impression on the young princess, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said, a small smile played on his lips and his facial expression softened but Elizabeth's gut didn't let her relax.

"I do hope it was a good impression, sir." Elizabeth replied as she looked up at Colonel Phillips after she and Howard shared a scared look.

"Oh yes. It was a very good impression." Colonel Phillips said, he smiled at Elizabeth. "The Princess asked more about you and when she found out about the incident in New York and the way you dealt with your little night-time visitor, she was very impressed and wanted to know more."

"So, what does that mean?" Howard asked.

"To put five minutes of speech into seven words; the King has recommended you for promotion." Colonel Phillips said, looking directly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she stared at Colonel Phillips. "Promotion? How?" she asked.

"Come into my office and we'll discuss it. I know you were on your way out, but it won't take long and I'm sure Mr Stark will wait for you." Colonel Phillips said, he smiled and turned on his heels, he headed back into his office with Elizabeth behind him. Howard waited outside the office while they spoke.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Elizabeth spoke up. "Sir, I don't understand how I can be promoted. I haven't been with the WAAF in so long, I'm pretty sure I'm holding an honorary rank now because I'm never there. How can I be promoted?"

"You're being transferred." Colonel Phillips replied simply. "You can either transfer to the British Army or you can transfer to the American Army. Your choice. I can get the transfer for the American Army by tomorrow if you want, including your visa. But, if you accept the promotion you will be addressed as Major Jones, as long as your paperwork is accepted. But I highly doubt that anyone would disagree with the King so you're pretty much already a Major in everything except for the signature on the paperwork."

"But…" Elizabeth trailed off. She looked down at her hands and looked up when Colonel Phillips interrupted her.

"No buts, Miss Jones. If the King of this country wants to promote you, then I can't say a word against him. You've proved yourself enough times, both in the field and behind a desk. I have nothing to say against you being promoted."

Elizabeth felt as though she was in shock. This was huge for her. Should she accept and climb the ranks through another armed force branch?

"I'll bring in the paperwork tonight. I just need to know if you choose British or American Army?" Colonel Phillips asked.

"American." Elizabeth replied straightaway. That question had been easy. Even though she has friends over in the UK, she just knows that staying with the Americans for the unforeseeable future was the best way forward for her.

"Then it's done." Colonel Phillips said, he smiled at her. "I'll have the paperwork filled out and ready for you to sign tomorrow morning. Just drop by before you go to the radios." Colonel Phillips ordered.

Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, "Sir." She replied.

"Dismissed." Colonel Phillips added. Elizabeth rose to her feet and exited the office after saluting. Howard was waiting for her in the hallway, one food resting on the wall, his hands in his pockets and he was slouching but he stood up straight when she came out of the office.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Howard asked quickly.

"I've been promoted to Major." Elizabeth said, she looked at him with wide eyes and then a smile grew on her face. "I'm going to be a Major." Then she paled.

"Congratulations!" Howard cheered. "Are you still trying to get your head around it? You look pale." Howard asked, he placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and gently shook as he peered into her eyes. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Howard slid his arm around her upper back and led her away from the office and out onto the streets.

Elizabeth let him lead her. What had she just agreed to? Was she out of her mind? Her mind was going in circles as she tried to understand the last few minutes. She's transferring to the American Army and having a visa. Where would she live? What about her flat in Wales? She's only ever strayed as far to America once in her life, now she's opted to live there?

For once, Howard let Elizabeth mull in silence but he did break the silence when they stood outside the front door of the home Elizabeth was staying in.

"Are you still in shock?" Howard asked slowly, at this, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"A little bit. I mean, it's a lot to take in. I'm transferring to the American Army. I'm having a visa set up so I can live in America." Elizabeth said. She shook her head and Howard dropped his arm from her. "I still don't know what Princess Elizabeth saw in me to suggest to her Father that I should be promoted."

Howard stared at her almost stupidly. "Maybe it's because you share a name? Or maybe because she was actually impressed by you and what you've done? I mean, how many women can say they tackled an intruder by themselves, while getting shot at and still take him down? Or stand in front of a moving car to help the war effort?" Howard asked, he gripped her elbows and stepped closer.

"You're a role model for all young women who are too afraid to be ordered around by men and now look, you're gonna be the one ordering men around, they can't ignore your new rank." Howard pointed out. Elizabeth still felt indifferent. "My God, Elizabeth, take some credit for your work! You risked your life trying to get that serum back, you risked your life tackling that German assassin, you could have called Rogers in and he would have dealt with him but you took him on instead."

Elizabeth looked down at the floor as Howard spoke, almost shrinking away from it all.

"I spoke with Rogers before we left and when I asked what happened, he told me that he was sure you were shot. And you refused help. You were unfazed by it." Howard's tone was hard. "Why can't you see that you're an amazing woman who needs to recognise her own achievements?" He asked, his tone was gentler and his eyes searched hers.

She looked up at him and pulled her key out from her handbag. "Maybe I don't want to be recognised." She said quietly. She stepped away from him and headed for the doorway. "Will you be alright getting back to your place?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Howard shoved his hands into his pockets and turned from her as she twisted the key and opened the door. He began walking down the street with his usual strut.

The next day, Elizabeth went into Colonel Phillip's office and signed the paperwork for promotion.

In the next two weeks, Elizabeth was presented with the promotion and given new uniform. She handed in her WAAF uniform and was given dark green uniform and black uniform.

It took her a little time to settle down in this new role, it meant a bit more paperwork, but she didn't mind and she had her own office.

* * *

 **Elizabeth is moving up in the world and the chain of command. Sadly, there won't be another Elizabeth/Steve action in the next chapter, but the one after that they will be reunited again!**

 **Next update should be next Monday, but I have a few days off from work this week so I may surprise you all! Keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Friday everyone! I hope everyone's weekend is fun and all that, unfortunately, I'm working all of it :(**

 **Thank you to those who have taken the time to read the story, review, follow and favourite my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

One day as she read through one of the newspapers that the Americans had brought in and she caught sight of an article titled ' _Captain America Strikes Again!_ ' Steve looked rather ridiculous in his red, white and blue suit that seemed all fake but she was happy to see that he was healthy and he was smiling. The article was about the show that he does, she read through it briefly.

A private knocked at her door and told her that Colonel Phillips wanted to see her in his office, Elizabeth nodded and the private saluted as she folded up the newspaper. She headed over to Colonel Phillips' office and was invited in to sit down.

"In two days' time a team from the SSR will be going to Italy to chase up the ends of the reports we've been getting. I'll be heading that team and you will be my 2IC over there." Colonel Phillips said. "Agent Carter will remain as IC here while we are making our first move against Hydra. Your role will be to interview the men that have come back from the frontlines after fighting Hydra, see if they know the whereabouts of the Hydra base, the weapons and where their fellow comrades have gone."

"Yes sir." Elizabeth said.

"It's time we started moving against Hydra. And Italy will be the place." Colonel Phillips said. "We're going for an undetermined amount of time so pack accordingly. No civilian clothes."

"Sir." Elizabeth said, Colonel Phillips dismissed her to get back to work. After she had clocked out for the day, she walked back to her new home alone. During the two weeks that was spent between promotions, the lovely lady who had taken her in died in her sleep and had left the house to Elizabeth as the dear old lady had no kin.

When was this war going to end? It's 1943 and it's been going on for almost four years now. Food was getting hard to come by, everyone was losing weight, even children. Though, this never fazed them, they ran through the streets with makeshift Captain America gear.

It made Elizabeth smile, even with an ocean separating them, Steve never leaves her.

Steve tours the states of America dressed as Captain America, wearing a tight spandex suit of red, white and blue with stars and he has a shield in matching colours with a full-blown show to sell bonds.

There's showgirls dancing and singing the same song and Steve does a speech to encourage the audience to buy bonds. He's done short films and they're being showed in all the allied countries, Peggy and Elizabeth went to see one and Elizabeth didn't know what to think except for the fact that dressing up and acting as a soldier is not what Steve really wants, she knows that.

There's comics based on Captain America's adventures and they're sent out to soldiers in care packages from home, they're sold on the streets and little children buy them with their small pocket money.

The next day went quickly and Colonel Phillips briefed her on the times that they were leaving, early morning so as soon as they landed in Italy, they could set up camp and start work on the same day.

Peggy and Elizabeth took a walk in the park before Elizabeth went home to pack.

"It's sad you're not coming with us but this is a good opportunity for you. You'll be IC." Elizabeth said.

"I agree, it is sad, I work best out in the field. But, Phillips actually trusts me enough to leave me in charge, so that counts for something, right?" Peggy asked.

"Of course, you've done brilliant things for the division." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Maybe not as much as you." Peggy said.

"Are you kidding me? When I was still holed up in an office on RAF Stormy-Down you were out in the field, bringing in Erskine." Elizabeth replied.

Peggy smiled up at Elizabeth. "Just enjoy yourself." She said.

"It's not a holiday, Peg." Elizabeth laughed.

"You need something to lighten you up. Since leaving America you've been sort of down, of course being promoted cheered you up but you've fallen back into it now." Peggy said.

"I haven't been sad." Elizabeth insisted. Peggy looked at Elizabeth with a knowing look. "I haven't. Well, if I have been sad then it's because I miss America. It was such a nice change compared to England and Wales."

"Oh, so you miss America. Not a certain person in America? Or _named_ America?" Peggy asked, she raised her eyebrows at Elizabeth and Elizabeth blushed and scowled at Peggy.

"I'm going home now. I need to pack." Elizabeth said, she ducked her head so Peggy couldn't see her blush anymore. "Goodbye, Peggy."

"Goodbye, Elizbeth. Good luck in Italy." Peggy called after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth headed back to the house and began packing for the trip early the next morning. She didn't need to take any civilian clothes, just her uniform and some of it she would be wearing on the plane, including her great coat since it is November.

In the morning, Elizabeth found herself sat next to Howard on a battered looking plane heading towards Italy.

"I'm so glad to be leaving that dreary place." Howard sighed.

"I agree. The United Kingdom is bland compared to America." Elizabeth agreed.

"You're damn right." Howard said, "Aren't you moving to America?"

"Nothing is definite but I have a visa allowing me to live there." Elizabeth said, "Don't know where I'll live though."

"You can always live with me." Howard said. Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I can find a place to live but Phillips might keep me on after the war, if we ever get to it." Elizabeth said.

The flight to Italy was quick and it was still morning when they arrived on the base.

Colonel Phillips took control of his section and ordered for the main tent to be set up as quickly as possible and the tent was divided into smaller sections with other sections added onto the sides.

Elizabeth had her own little section of the tent for her interviews, it's near to the middle of the tent and accessed through the one doorway. It's private, which may be easier if she has to interview the solders. They probably don't want their superior officers watching them speak their minds.

After the main tent was put up, the smaller tents for them to sleep in was dished out. Of course, Elizabeth had her own tent and she was sure Howard did too. After putting their things into their tents, they were free to roam. Howard gleefully headed off to explore the camp and Elizabeth went back to the main tent.

She passed by some men and at first, they looked like normal men but as she saw more of them, she saw that they were pale, exhausted and grey. Their tired looks and their battered bodies was enough for the memories to come flooding back to Elizabeth.

Howard came back to the tent about an hour later, strutting into the tent with his American grace, holding a brightly coloured flyer in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

"Guess who will be gracing everyone on this base with his presence in two days' time?" Howard asked, grinning at both of them.

Colonel Phillips and Elizabeth shared a look before looking back at Howard with raised eyebrows but there was no answer offered from either of them.

Howard gave a sigh and rolled his eyes at the two officers as he threw himself into a chair that didn't look stable. He wobbled but he managed to keep his cool as he remained upright.

"Good ol' Captain America!" Howard said, he waved his hands in the air. "He's coming over here to 'perform' in two days, something about boosting the soldiers' morale."

Colonel Phillips continued to look indifferent and he turned from Howard and continued shifting through some of his papers. Elizabeth crossed to Howard and held her hand out silently asking for the flyer.

Howard passed it over to her, watching her carefully. She lifted the flyer closer to her face and looked at the brightly coloured paper, the man on the flyer was a cartoon character, loosely based on Steve. The date was printed underneath and a strange feeling took root in her stomach.

Elizabeth passed the flyer back to Howard with a forced smile.

"It's great, isn't it? We get to see our guy again." Howard said, flashing his teeth as he smiled naturally. "You do wanna see him again, don't you?" Howard asked, seeing her forced smile.

Her eyes flittered to Colonel Phillips and she nodded her head slowly when the Colonel didn't react.

"Yeah. It'd be good to see him again, see how he's doing." Elizabeth answered quietly.

"It would be. Plus, you were so concerned about him during the procedure and he was concerned about you, afterwards." Howard said.

"Yes, well, that was a trying time." She replied. Her mind was drawn back to the long day that Steve had endured, the painful transformation, the death of a friend, the car chase, the safe house and the assassin trying to kill him.

Elizabeth turned from Howard and moved into the section of the tent that was going to be hers. The day went by quickly and Elizabeth soon found herself in her small tent with her tiny bed. She was eager to fall asleep after such a long day.

The next morning, she was awake early and dressed in her green service dress uniform and then she headed out to the main tent to start prepping for the day. She had her little notebook and a large writing pad to make notes on and then summoned a corporal to begin sending in the men she was interviewing.

The first man seemed uninterested in talking about his fight with Hydra soldiers, he only wanted to know if he could take her out after the war was over.

Elizabeth didn't want to be stern with him, she wanted to be gentle as possible but in the end, she sat up straight and kept her eyes cool. She began speaking calmly, telling him that she is not interested in dating the soldiers under her care and then she said why she was there.

After listening to her speak, he cut his advances back completely and answered her questions.

There were a few men in the line after the first man that tried to ask her out but each time she shut them down and they answered her questions.

Elizabeth felt so bad to ask the questions, they brought up terrible memories and at one point, a few of the men teared up but they seemed to refuse to cry in front of her no matter how bad the memories were. The men still answered her questions.

She does think that her asking the questions made the men more likely to tell her the real answers and to open up to her.

Howard loved visiting the mess at busy times and he reported back to Elizabeth that she was well-known through the ranks of men as the woman not to mess with, they chatted about her accent and rank, and that they were scared of her.

The interviews lasted for two days and by the end of it, she felt drained and full of sadness. Her writing pad was filled with the painful words from the men and she wordlessly handed them over to Colonel Phillips.

"These will need to be filed away later on." Colonel Phillips said, his eyes skimming down the front page.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "It's terrible. What they've been through, it's just terrible. How do the reports not give mention to any of this?"

"Reports are the basics, Miss Jones. This is the first-hand stuff that we need to know." Colonel Phillips said. He looked up at Elizabeth, "Go and have some time to yourself, Miss Jones. You have the rest of the day off." Colonel Phillips ordered.

Elizabeth nodded her head gratefully and stepped back as she saluted. She took her big coat off the hook by the door and left as she pulled it around her shoulders to protect her from the bitter cold.

* * *

 **Next update will be Monday, which is my next day off!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Monday everyone!**

 **So, as a quick recap, this chapter carries on from the end of the last chapter: Elizabeth has given her notes of the interviews she undertook with the soldier to Colonel Phillips and he gave her the rest of the day off. Also, this day is the day that Steve is at the camp, performing.**

 **Coming up: Some Steve and Elizabeth!**

 **Thanks to those who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _The interviews lasted for two days and by the end of it, she felt drained and full of sadness. Her writing pad was filled with the painful words from the men and she wordlessly handed them over to Colonel Phillips._

 _"These will need to be filed away later on." Colonel Phillips said, his eyes skimming down the front page._

 _Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "It's terrible. What they've been through, it's just terrible. How do the reports not give mention to any of this?"_

 _"Reports are the basics, Miss Jones. This is the first-hand stuff that we need to know." Colonel Phillips said. He looked up at Elizabeth, "Go and have some time to yourself, Miss Jones. You have the rest of the day off." Colonel Phillips ordered._

 _Elizabeth nodded her head gratefully and stepped back as she saluted. She took her big coat off the hook by the door and left as she pulled it around her shoulders to protect her from the bitter wind._

* * *

The wind was hardly present, but it was damn cold and it bit at her legs. She was glad of the coat and she tugged her peak cap over her head firmly. The men milled around, mostly ignoring her and they were heading towards the stage that had been set up for Steve's performance.

The men found seats in front of the stage and Elizabeth hung back at the back of the seating, glad that her great coat and peak cap hid her features well.

As Elizabeth stopped behind the seated men, the music sounded from the speakers set up around the seating and then three girls scantily dressed came up a set of stairs and out onto the stage. Immediately the men who had been pale and tired and quiet were now hooting and cheering loudly at the three girls.

The clothes they wore resembled something similar to clothing that girls with loose morals wore, of course, this was all for show. Elizabeth scolded the back of her mind and reminded herself that times were changing and women were taking control of themselves more and more everyday.

They were definitely beautiful, curvy and with powdered faces and harmonious voices, they began singing to the catchy tune, obviously made for commercial use. They sang and danced their way through the catchy number and the men were clearly enjoying it.

After the song was done, the three girls danced their way off the stage and a tall, strapping man dressed in a red, white and blue spangled outside and a mask covering his face came out onto the stage with a huge smile on his face and he held a shield that matched his uniform. _Steve_.

Elizabeth ducked her head on an instinct as Steve looked over the crowd. She looked back up and was glad of her peak cap low over her eyes, it hid most of her face and her hair and then she remembered she was in a different uniform and it was unlikely that Steve would know of her promotion, even if it has been a few months. There was no way for him to recognise her.

The men quietened down as soon as Steve stepped onto the stage. He headed for the podium at the front of the stage.

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" Steve asked, leaning toward the microphone on the podium. He glanced around at the men, waiting for a loud cheer of agreement that he was used to but all he was given was silence.

"How did I know that you would be here?" Howard whispered in her ear, he pressed his hand a little too comfortably on the small of her back. He stepped up beside her but kept his hand in place as he smiled at her. "Oh, yeah. Because you feel protective of him." He added, turning to face Steve.

"Okay..., uhh… I need a volunteer." Steve said, he looked around, smiling hopefully around at the soldiers. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest against Howard.

"Don't deny it." Howard said before Elizabeth could speak. "You care for him more than you should. I'm a good people reader." Howard smirked, "Like you." He added. He looked back at the stage where Steve had failed to get the men's attention. "You should go see him."

Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off Steve on the stage, he looked around as the men began calling for the girls to come back and then things were being thrown at Steve, she watched sadly as Steve practically ran off the stage and the girls came back on.

"I would go, but I'm the guy that put him through hell with his transformation so I'm probably not the guy he wants he wants to see." Howard looked at Elizabeth and smirked. "I reckon he would want to see someone who hasn't put him through hell, maybe someone who has been nice to him, maybe someone who's saved his life. You."

"Howard, you didn't put him through hell." Elizabeth said, she shifted her position and moved so his hand fell from the small of her back and she turned to look at him.

"Oh, I believe I did. You heard him scream. It was hell for him." Howard concluded, he slid his hands back into his pocket. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Howard but she knew he was right, the transformation hadn't been painless for Steve. She'd heard him.

"So, you're scared that you've terrorised him into disliking you?" Elizabeth asked. Howard nodded his head quickly. "But you can't have. You met the guy _once._ " Elizabeth insisted.

"It's set and done. I scared the guy with my Vita Rays." Howard said with a small laugh.

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll go to him after the soldiers have gone back to their tents. It'll give him time to be alone and I just need some air." Elizabeth said.

"What's wrong with the air inside the tent?" Howard asked.

"After hearing what the soldiers told me… I just need to think. It was a lot to take in and I need to be away from that tent." Elizabeth said, she turned back to the singing and dancing girls.

Howard left her alone to see if he could get closer to the stage. Elizabeth watched at the girls sang and danced their way through the same song three times before the rain began coming down in heavy raindrops. The girls ran off stage to get under cover and the men slowly got to their feet and trudged away, as the men passed her, they mumbled 'Ma'am' and saluted her.

She smiled at each man, hoping her smile could lift their spirits and then she was rather surprised to see a familiar face, Hodge. He looked just as surprised to see her, surprised enough not to salute. He looked as though he was going to say something but there was something in Elizabeth's face that made one of his friends pull him away with a quick salute thrown at her.

Elizabeth breathed out heavily before stepping off, by now most of the soldiers had dispersed so the way to the stage was clear. The mud stuck to her shoes and the rain pelted hard on her great coat but the wool was thick and the rain simply ran off. She headed straight for the stage and climbed up. She didn't know where Steve would be, but she assumed that it would be somewhere behind the stage.

She reached the stage and she could easily see him sat with a coat around his shoulders, drawing in a notebook and sitting on a set of stairs that led to behind the stage.

Elizabeth stepped quietly towards him, a soft and warm feeling brewing in her stomach as she approached him. Was this nerves she felt? She pulled her sleeves of the great coat over her hands and shrugged out of her coat, the thing was dripping wet and it would only be a matter of time before it started to seep through.

"Hey there, Rogers." Elizabeth said as she draped her coat over one of the wooden rafts and she gave a warm smile as Steve turned his head to look at her, and his own face almost exploded in a smile. He looked so happy to see her, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and now she was sure of how much she missed him.

"Hi." Steve said, his tone screamed surprise and his eyes moved from her face and down her body, taking in her uniform. "New uniform?" he asked, the smile growing on his face. Elizabeth nodded her head and brushed down her skirt. He caught sight of the rank on her arms, "Major, is it?" He asked, when Elizabeth nodded again he tilted his head to the side gently and smiled again. "I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Well, you can't argue with the King of the United Kingdom." Elizabeth breathed out happily, she stepped over to a pair of crates and sat down on one. "You look well."

Elizabeth looked down at him and smiled, He did look healthy, maybe not happy but that might have been down to what happened on the stage, but he looked healthy. He had colour in his cheeks and he was still rather muscular.

Steve smiled up at her again, "So do you. And you look very happy." He added. He got to his feet and closed the notepad that he held. He came up the steps and stepped closer to her.

She'd forgotten how tall he was until now and her neck was already hurting from looking up, with a small smile she patted the crate beside hers and he sat down beside her, holding the notebook in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he sat, he looked over at her, "I thought you were in London with the SSR?"

"The SSR is finally making a move towards taking Hydra down. I arrived here with Colonel Phillips three days ago." Elizabeth said, she glanced up at him. "But that was _quite_ a performance." She added, she watched as Steve dropped his eyes at hearing her words.

"You saw that?" Steve asked he pulled a face as he spoke and she nodded her head, she gestured to her great coat and her peak hanging on a support beam.

"I was hiding in the back." Elizabeth said slowly with a smile.

"Ah. Well…yeah, I had to improvise a little. The crowds I'm used to are usually more… uh, twelve." Steve said, he looked away as he spoke and Elizabeth nudged his arm with her shoulder gently to make him look at her.

"So how is show business suiting you, Captain?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice, "Is it all you hoped it would be?" She continued. Steve looked at her for a moment before looking down at the notebook in his hands.

"Bond sales hit a 10% bump in every state I visit." He answered whole heartily, he smiled at Elizabeth as if showing he was proud but there was something behind his smile that Elizabeth picked up on.

"Is that all you do?" Elizabeth asked, she looked up at him, taking in every inch of his smile. "Knock out Hitler?" She added after seeing the look of confusion on his face. Steve's expression relaxed and then a look of embarrassment came onto his face and he nodded sheepishly.

Steve sighed loudly, "At least I'm _doing something._ Phillips would've locked me up in a lab to be tested on. This." Steve said, gesturing to the overly decorated stage and the large tent where the girls had retreated to get out of the rain. "Well, it's better than being locked away." Steve said glumly.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked at him carefully. "You have more than just those two options, Steve. You know you do. It's just that one question standing in your way." Elizabeth said gently.

"What question?" Steve asked quietly, his eyes locked with hers.

"Will you make the decision yourself?" She asked. Her eyes searched his for a moment. "Remember what I told you in the lab in New York? I told you that the Serum was a gift, but you have to make your own destiny." Elizabeth insisted, she turned her whole body to look at Steve.

He didn't answer her. He just looked down at his hands, folded over his notebook and he looked sort of sad.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning closer to him slightly. He looked up at her before looking back down at his notebook, the same sad look on his face.

"For as long as I can remember, I dreamed about being on the frontline, serving my country with pride. I finally got everything I wanted and… I'm wearing tights." Steve said, sounding a little defeated.

Elizabeth felt a pang of pity for him and she watched his face carefully. Steve only ever wanted to serve his country as best as he could and to his full potential, yet here he is, dressed in a spangled outfit, parading about punching Hitler.

"I believe you can do so much more than this, Steve." Elizabeth whispered, her words were almost drowned out by a sharp, loud and harsh horn that sounded from behind them. The sound cut through the still air painfully and Elizabeth shot to her feet and turned to see the ambulance screech to a halt just outside the medic tent.

The sound was a regular occurrence during the day, the ambulance was bringing men back from the front lines.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and bit down on her bottom lip as she watched the back doors of the ambulance being thrown open and she could see inside.

"They look as though they've been through hell." Steve said as he watched the men being unloaded, some supported on their feet and others carried off on stretchers.

"They have." Elizabeth said quietly, she seemed to draw back in on herself as Steve turned his gaze back on her, his eyes questioning her. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. These men are stragglers, the injured ones left on the field." Elizabeth said, she dropped her eyes to Steve. "Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. I've questioned the men about their experiences and it's terrible what they've been through. Hydra is something else entirely."

Steve shot to his feet in the next second, his hands cupped her elbows and he pulled her closer to him. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sudden closeness and her eyes locked on his hands momentarily before she looked up at him and into his eyes.

"The 107th?" Steve asked abruptly. He narrowed his eyes at her and Elizabeth nodded her head quickly. Her face was going red at how close they were standing but he didn't seem to notice, he added slight pressure on her elbows for her to talk. "Tell me where Colonel Phillips' tent is." He ordered.

Elizabeth shook his hands off her and stepped back. "I'll take you to him." She said quickly, she glanced at the weather and then grabbed her peak cap and great coat, putting them on quickly as she stepped off towards the end of the stage. Steve followed behind her but as they reached ground level, he took off at a sprint towards the general direction of the big tent.

She pointed in the direction and called out big tent, he dashed off ahead of her, she followed shortly, hearing him greet Colonel Phillips.

Colonel Phillips was sat at the desk, signing his name to the countless letters of grievance. He looked up at Steve as Steve came to a stop in front of him, Elizabeth was a little out of breath and Colonel Phillips glanced at her once before looking at Steve again.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. What is your plan today?" Colonel Phillips asked, teasing Steve. But Steve was having none of it.

He stepped closer to Colonel Phillips and stared down at him. "I need the casualty list from Azzano." Steve insisted but Colonel Phillips responded by raising one eyebrow at Steve.

"You don't get to give me orders, son." Colonel Phillips said before returning to the condolence letters with a grim face.

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th. Please tell me he's alright." Steve said in a pleading tone. At this, Colonel Phillips looked up, almost lost for words. "B-A-R-" Steve began but Colonel Phillips cut him off.

"I can spell." Colonel Phillips snapped. He stood to his feet slowly and walked around his desk, holding the signed condolence letters in his hands. He passed them over to the corporal that would seal them in envelopes and send them off. "I have signed more of these condolence letters than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar." Colonel Phillips said, turning back to look at Steve. "I'm sorry."

Steve's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head for a few moments, giving Colonel Phillips time to turn away from him.

"What about the others?" Steve asked abruptly, he looked at the Colonel with a new passion. "Are you planning a rescue mission to save those?" Steve asked urgently.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together, this James Barnes must have been a close friend of Steve, maybe a relation, to make him act this way.

"Yeah, it's called winning the war." Colonel Phillips retorted.

Steve didn't like this answer, his body tensed up and he clenched his fists at his side.

"But if you know where they are… why not at least-?" Steve began to ask, Elizabeth stepped forward and was about to explain the situation they were in but Colonel Phillips beat her to it.

"That base is thirty miles behind the frontline, through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We would lose more men than we would save. But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl." Colonel Phillips said. His words were harsh and it made Steve freeze up at the insult.

"I think I understand it just fine." Steve said through gritted teeth after a pause.

"Well then, understand somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes." Colonel Phillips said in a dismissing tone. Elizabeth saw Steve's head turn towards the map on the wall, detailing the Allies' positions and the Germans' positions.

"Yes sir. I do." Steve said, he turned on his heel and stalked past Elizabeth. In the few short moments after his departure, Elizabeth locked onto the map and the thought that passed through her mind was enough to make her panic.

She rushed out after him, catching him in the now empty tent that was meant for him and the show girls to get ready in, hurriedly packing a bag.

Elizabeth followed him inside the tent and watched as he tore through the tent, throwing things hastily into the bag.

* * *

 **As this chapter is large, I've cut it down so expect another chapter coming up soon!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow Favourite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once again, Happy Monday!**

 **This chapter ties in with the previous chapter.**

 **Thanks to those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"I think I understand it just fine." Steve said through gritted teeth after a pause._

 _"Well then, understand somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes." Colonel Phillips said in a dismissing tone. Elizabeth saw Steve's head turn towards the map on the wall, detailing the Allies' positions and the Germans' positions._

 _"Yes sir. I do." Steve said, he turned on his heel and stalked past Elizabeth. In the few short moments after his departure, Elizabeth locked onto the map and the thought passed through her mind was enough to make her panic._

 _She rushed out after Steve, catching him in the now empty tent that was meant for him and the show girls to get ready in, hurriedly packing a bag._

 _Elizabeth followed him inside the tent and watched as he tore through the tent, throwing things hastily into the bag._

* * *

"Are you going to walk to Austria?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically as she entered the tent. Steve shot her a look, warning her.

"If that's what it takes." Steve said through gritted teeth. Elizabeth had a plan in her head already but Steve seemed to be in too much of a rush to listen to her.

"Colonel Phillips is thinking of different strategies, but he's thinking of the larger picture, we have no teams that are suitable to infiltrate behind enemy lines." Elizabeth said, Steve shot her another look as he grabbed his stage shield.

"Anything that Phillips may be planning, it might be too late." Steve snapped, he pushed past her and Elizabeth was stunned for a long moment.

She followed him out of the tent and was almost appalled to see him shoving his things into the truck bed of the nearest truck. She hurried after him, her anger slowly boiling up.

"Steve." She called after him, Steve ignored her and he headed around the truck. "Steve!" She snapped. Before Steve could get into the truck, he stopped halfway in and turned his head to look at her.

Elizabeth stopped just in front of him, she looked up at him and she was silenced by his intense stare.

"You told me that I should use this serum for great things. Well, look at me now, Elizabeth. I'm making them happen." Steve said, his voice full of pleading for her to listen. He looked right into her eyes as he spoke and she resisted the urge to step closer to him.

"Yes, I did, but Steve I-" Elizabeth began but Steve cut her short, he climbed into the truck and took the wheel in his hands, but then he reached out with his left hand and touched her arm gently.

"You told me that you believed in me." He said quietly, he turned his head to look at her and his eyes searched hers and for a moment, she was speechless again. "Did you mean it?" He asked.

"You know I meant it, Steve." Elizabeth replied quietly. She felt drawn to him, she resisted the urge to step closer to him.

"Then you gotta let me go." He tore his eyes from her and looked down at the gearshift. Elizabeth breathed out gently.

" _Listen to me._ " Elizabeth said in a commanding tone that made Steve freeze. She gripped the wheel with one of her hands and Steve looked at her hand on the wheel. Slowly, his eyes travelled from her hand, up her arm until they locked eyes again.

When their eyes locked, Elizabeth felt that tug but she wasn't silenced by his piercing eyes. She didn't let him stop her.

"I can help you get to Austria quicker than walking and driving." Elizabeth continued, her eyes burned with her idea and Steve seemed to click onto it. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Steve answered straightaway.

"Then get out of the truck." She ordered, Steve listened to her and climbed out of the truck and grabbed the bag and shield from the truck bed. "Good."

Steve looked down at her, holding the bag and shield in his hands, waiting for her to speak again.

"Follow me." Elizabeth said, she turned and stepped off towards the camp. She headed for her own tent and told him to wait outside, she just needed to pick up something. They headed over to Howard's tent and she called out to him before going in.

Howard called back to her, saying it was okay for her to come in and he looked rather surprised to see Elizabeth and Steve together.

"Elizabeth! What can I – oh!" Howard stopped short of his sentence and looked up at both of them. Howard's tent was slightly bigger than Elizabeth's and that was to accommodate the fold-up desk that followed him everywhere so he could work on his designs and all the calculations it took to work with the designs. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you get your hands on a plane?" Elizabeth said straightforwardly. Howard looked at her with a confused look and then he shared a glance with Steve.

"Yeah… why?" Howard asked, Elizabeth sat down on Howard's made bed and smiled at him as the plan solidified in her head.

"Steve wants to go to Austria to break out the men being kept at the Hydra base out there." Elizabeth said, "And to make things easier and quicker for him, I thought we'd fly him there."

Howard looked back at Steve with a sharp look, "Are you mad?" Howard asked.

Steve shrugged his shoulders from where he stood in the tent doorway, a coat draped around his shoulders, hiding the spangled outfit.

"Maybe." Steve replied quietly.

Howard looked back at Elizabeth, "The only planes near here have to be manned by two men. Unless you have another guy who you trust that can fly planes, then we're not going anywhere." Howard said.

"That's where I come in." Elizabeth said, she got to her feet and grinned at Howard who shook his head quickly.

"No, no. No, Elizabeth, you can't. you can't fly-" Howard began but Elizabeth cut him off quickly with one of her piercing looks.

"I can't fly a plane?" Elizabeth asked sharply. She locked her eyes on him and sent him another warning look. "Don't question me, Howard. I am more than capable of flying one of those aircrafts by myself." Elizabeth said.

Howard pressed his lips together and didn't reply.

"You go get the plane up and running, I'll go and get some aerial reconnaissance of the Hydra base in Austria." Elizabeth said, she ignored the slightly scared look that Howard shot at her.

Elizabeth turned to Steve and smiled at him, "You go with Howard and I'll meet you both there with the reconnaissance." She said, she stepped past Steve and out of Howard's tent.

She immediately headed for the big tent to gather the reconnaissance. The tent was mostly empty now that most of the people had gone to lunch. The information she needed was just by her section of the tent so it was simple to gather the aerial images and hide them under her jacket.

She made her way back out to meet Howard and Steve. Howard was already inside the small metal aircraft, setting it up and starting the plan. Steve was waiting outside for her and smiled when she approached.

"Thank you, for this." Steve said as Elizabeth neared him. She smiled back and reached into her pocket of the great coat as she came to a stop.

"Here." She said, she passed over a pistol to him, the ammunition sleeve came separately and she passed this over to him. Steve stepped back from the pistol, as if he was scared of it "You need something more than that decorative shield to protect you. I have two of them, take them both."

Steve took the one pistol and slid the ammunition sleeve into the pistol and quickly slid it into the holster that hung from the trousers he wore over his spangled outfit. He looked up at her expectedly.

"You said two." Steve pointed out as he put the pistol away.

"Hold onto your shield, Cap." Elizabeth said with a smile, she reached under her great coat and pulled out her second pistol. "Here. Look after this one, it's my favourite." She said with a smile.

Elizabeth handed over the only source of protection she's allowed to use during this time but she didn't feel regret.

"All ready!" Howard called from inside the aircraft. Elizabeth smiled up at Steve and her eyes shone.

"Let's go." Elizabeth said, she climbed into the plane first and headed into the cockpit as she shook herself out of her great coat and she pulled her peak cap off. There was a slot at the back of the cockpit that could hold her coat and peak cap. She stashed them away there and pulled the headset over her head as she slid into the seat.

"Seat yourself in the back, Cap." Howard called out to Steve. "Here." Howard said, he passed over a flying jacket and she pulled it over her shoulders before strapping herself into the seat. "Right, off we go." Howard said with a smile.

Howard did most of the flying, he refused to let Elizabeth help man the plane, instead she was tasked with reading the instruments.

"You know, this plane is easy to handle." Elizabeth noted as the plane began levelling out.

"It's not that I don't trust you flying, Liz." Howard said.

"You just don't like women doing male jobs." Elizabeth replied, she glanced back at Steve. "I'm going back there to brief him." She said, "You know where we're flying?"

Howard shook his head. Elizabeth pulled out some of the air reconnaissance. "The base is not too far away from here. I say we try and get as close as we can, but I'm guessing they'll have some sort of defence against air craft." Elizabeth and Howard worked out where they were and where they were heading before she finally unbuckled herself from the seat and took off her headset.

She stood up and was about to walk through the doorway leading to the back of the plane but Howard stopped her by grabbing hold of her forearm.

"Here." He said, he was holding a small black box. "This is a transponder. Give this to Cap. When he activates it, we'll know where to find him." Howard said, passing the small black box over to her.

Elizabeth took it and pocketed it, she headed out to the back of the plane where she saw Steve silently strapping a parachute on. He paused when he saw her waiting in the doorway and he smiled gently at her.

She stepped in and sat opposite him, still holding most of the aerial reconnaissance in her hands.

"Right," She said, she turned the photos in her hands and spread them out across her knees so Steve could see the rough terrain and heavily fortified base. "The Hydra base is in Krausberg, it's tucked between these two mountain ranges, see here?" She asked, pointing to the photo displaying the base in between the two mountains. "It makes it hard to approach by foot. There's roads, but they're long and winding and any person walking up them will be caught easy."

Steve peered at the maps and photos balanced on Elizabeth's knees, "What's that?" Steve asked, he pointed to what he was looking at and Elizabeth leant in closer to look.

"That's the camp. A magnified view of it. It's a factory of some kind, but whatever they're producing, we don't know what it is." Elizabeth said, she looked up and his eyes locked with hers. "I can't warn you of what you're walking into."

"We should be able to drop you right on their doorstep!" Howard called out from the cockpit, Steve leant back from Elizabeth with a serious look on his face.

"Just get me as close as you can. There's no point in you two risking yourselves more than you already are." Steve said, he tightened the straps on his parachute and paused. Something must have run through his head to make him pause, his eyes glanced downwards and then he looked up at her. "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble when you land."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Not as much as you will be when you get on the ground." Elizabeth said, she smiled at him.

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I'll shoot them." Steve answered with a cocky smile, he tapped the holster where one of Elizabeth's pistols rested.

"And I'm sure they're going to shoot back." Elizabeth said, she shook her head at him and flashes of the earlier war ran through her mind. "Just please, be careful." She added.

"Let's hope this is good for something." Steve said, tapping his stage shield while flashing a confident smile.

"Major Jones!" Howard called from the cockpit, Elizabeth and Steve glanced over at Howard, who leant around his seat to look back at them. "If we're not in too much of a hurry to get back, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue."

For some reason, Elizabeth felt a flush rise in her cheeks and she dropped her eyes uncomfortably to the metal floor.

"I don't think tonight is the right time for fondue, Howard." She called back, straining to keep her voice light.

"So… are you two…?" Steve began asking, he glanced at Elizabeth and then at Howard but Howard went back to flying the plane. "Do you…?" Steve asked, he fumbled over his words and in the end, he sighed and looked at her. "Fondue?"

Elizabeth watched him for a moment before shaking her head slowly. She pulled the transponder out of her pocket and held it out for him to take.

"This is called a transponder." She said, holding the small black rectangular object in the palm of her hand. "When you're ready to be picked up, just activate this and the signal it gives off will lead us right to you." Elizabeth explained as Steve picked up the transponder. Steve's fingers brushed her palm gently and her skin tingled from the half-a-second long connection.

Steve swallowed hard and looked away from Elizabeth. "Are you sure this thing works?" He asked.

Howard looked back at them, "It's been tested more than you, pal." Howard called back. Steve leant back and slid the transponder into his pocket and looked at Elizabeth.

Before he could even open his mouth to say something, a spray of bullets hit the metal shell of the plane, the sound echoed around them and the aircraft jilted as it took the brunt.

Elizabeth turned in her seat and tried to peer out of the window.

"You were right about that defence, Liz!" Howard called.

"Keep her steady!" Elizabeth called back. She shot to her feet as the plane jerked to the side, she threw her hands up to stop herself from falling over and she watched as Steve rushed to his feet, pulled his gloves on and grabbed his shield, with a lasting look, he turned from her and hurried to the door, he pushed the door open and the sound of enemy fire rang in her ears.

"Steve!" Elizabeth called after him. She followed him to the door and watched as he sat down in the doorway. "Get back from there! We can get you closer! Steve!"

He slid his legs out and sat on the edge, looking down at the passing fields. "As soon as I'm clear, turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" Steve ordered, his voice was barely audible over the noise of the harsh wind whipping through the cabin and the bullets hitting the side of the plane.

"You can't give me orders!" Elizabeth yelled over the noise.

Steve grinned at her in a cocky manner and shifted to get a better position. He aimed his cocky smile directly at her.

"The hell I can't!" He called, he flashed her the cocky smile and locked eyes with her. He gripped the sides of the open doorway as she clutched to the rail to the side of her, trying to keep upright. "I'm a Captain!" He yelled just before he threw himself out of the plane right into the line of enemy fire.

Elizabeth jerked towards the open door, half tempted to throw herself after him but she slammed the door shut after him and stumbled back towards the cockpit.

"Jones! Get over here, I need an extra pair of hands!" Howard yelled, his call spurred her on and she struggled to get back into the chair in the cockpit.

She brought the headset back on and glanced at Howard, he had beads of sweat running down the side of his face from trying to keep the aircraft in the air.

"I'll keep control of the plane, you monitor the instruments!" Howard yelled.

"Give me control. I can fly in damaged aircraft!" Elizabeth yelled. Howard glanced at her and she already knew his answer. "Howard, trust me on this. Give me the controls."

Howard reluctantly passed her the controls and she immediately cussed.

"Engine one is down." She yelled over the noise of the bullets. Howard swore loudly. "It's alright. The shape of the wing generates its own lift, it's not much but it'll do. We can always glide back to base."

Elizabeth managed to yore the plane around in a 180 degree turn to get them going in the right direction so even if the second engine fails, they can glide back as far as they can go.

As they left the no-fly zone, the bullets stopped pelting them and the only thing they had to worry about was getting back to the base with the plane intact.

It was definitely hard to keep the plane in the air and it took two of them to guide the plane. Lift was lost steadily since one of the engines was down.

Eventually, Elizabeth landed the plane on a patch of grass instead of choosing the runway just beside the patch of grass, simply because she wanted a softer landing.

Waiting beside the concrete runway was Colonel Phillips and he didn't look too happy. As Howard and Elizabeth climbed down from the plane, he kept his eyes on them in a glare and sent them back to their own tents.

Elizabeth knew that Howard would be protected from any discipline. He's not part of the army, and he's a huge weapons manufacturer so they can't risk getting him angry in case he pulls out.

But she's not protected by any of that. She transferred under Colonel Phillips' command from the WAAF to the American Army, she got her promotion under him too. She disobeyed his orders, he was already planning something but how could she stand back and let Steve do something completely stupid?

* * *

 **So there we have it! Captain America starting off on his battle adventures.**

 **I am sorry about the little delay between updating... one of my friends is home from university so we went out for a bit!**

 **Thank you for your patience and for reading my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**

Reviewed & Edited: 09/04/2018


	18. Chapter 18

**There's a big chapter here for you lot today! If you haven't already guessed, it's update day!**

 **Big thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story since last week!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _As they left the no-fly zone, the bullets stopped pelting them and the only thing they had to worry about was getting back to the base with the plane intact._

 _It was definitely hard to keep the plane in the air and it took two of them to guide the plane. Lift was lost steadily since one of the engines was down._

 _Eventually, Elizabeth landed the plane on a patch of grass instead of choosing the runway just beside the patch of grass, simply because she wanted a softer landing._

 _Waiting beside the concrete runway was Colonel Phillips and he didn't look too happy. As Howard and Elizabeth climbed down from the plane, he kept his eyes on them in a glare and sent them back to their own tents._

 _Elizabeth knew that Howard would be protected from any discipline. He's not part of the army, and he's a huge weapons manufacturer so they can't risk getting him angry in case he pulls out._

 _But she's not protected by any of that. She transferred under Colonel Phillips' command from the WAAF to the American Army, she got her promotion under him too. She disobeyed his orders, he was already planning something but could she stand back and let Steve do something completely stupid?_

* * *

For the rest of the night, she was kept in her tent but in the morning, she had orders to report to Colonel Phillips.

She knew what was coming and she braced herself for the shouting to start. And when it did, she was ready. Colonel Phillips hurled all sorts at her and she took it all in. She knew she was in the wrong, and she knew that if she tried to defend herself, it would only get worse.

By the end of the morning, Colonel Phillips was almost hoarse. He dismissed her and ordered her to get on with her normal work. The man that was in charge of Steve's performance act was in an out of the big tent all day as Colonel Phillips tried to sort out something between them. Each time he passed her part of the tent, he threw her angry looks.

By the end of the first day of Steve being gone, panic had almost sat in. Howard kept an eye out on the transponder signal but none was coming through.

Surely, after twenty-four hours, Steve would be out and safe, meaning he could call for a lift?

Worry began taking root and Elizabeth feared for his life. Now, aerial reconnaissance was being brought in every three hours, regardless of the time. This became a high-priority task that needed all hands-on deck.

For three whole days, the reconnaissance came up with nothing and Colonel Phillips had no choice but to announce Steve as missing in action.

Elizabeth was seated in her section of the tent when Colonel Phillips made the call. She was writing in her little book but she paused when she heard him start to dictate a letter to Senator Brandt, the man in charge of Steve's media performances.

"Senator Brandt, I regret to inform you that Captain Steven, G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period." Colonel Phillips recited.

Elizabeth's heart dropped from her chest and her mouth went dry. Steve can't be dead. He can't be. He has so much potential, he has so much to offer, she simply can't believe he's dead until she sees proof.

A moment after Colonel Phillips had finished the letter and it was being typed out, a sergeant came in and reported that there had been no change to the aerial reconnaissance and Elizabeth stood from her chair and rounded the corner of the tent to have a look.

Colonel Phillips dismissed the sergeant and slowly turned to the corporal typing up the letter that would be sent to Senator Brandt. He dismissed the corporal and then turned to Elizabeth slowly.

"You and I need to have another one-way conversation with no tea or biscuits, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said, Elizabeth froze where she stood and his eyes locked her in place. She knew what was coming, most of it had already been said, but she expected it all again.

"Yes, sir." She said, her throat felt tight with anticipation. She stepped closer to Colonel Phillips and she felt herself shaking at the thought of the one-way conversation.

"Now, you and I both know that I can't touch Stark. He's the army's main weapons contractor and without him, we might as well play dead to the Germans. He's safe. We both know that too. But you are not." Colonel Phillips began. He paced in front of her. "You were transferred to the American Army under my recommendation. You are an officer under my command, a well recommended officer, but you behaved like a private."

Elizabeth kept her breathing calm as Colonel Phillips continued his long and angry speech, while pacing in front of her.

"I took a big chance on you, Miss Jones. There was a lot of talks of who I needed and one was a person with your skills. Don't you know how long it took for me to convince your officers to let you off your duties to help? Right now, you're making me regret that chance with what you have done. I don't give a damn if your King recommended you for your promotion, I don't give a damn that your officers sung your praises. You disobeyed an order from me. You knew what we were planning, but yet you helped Rogers behind my back and now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, all because you had a crush!" Colonel Phillips finished angrily.

"I'm sorry sir." Elizabeth said, she spoke up and rose her head to look at him. "But it was no crush. Captain Rogers was given that serum to fight against the Germans, I have faith in him."

Colonel Phillips raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I hope that is a big comfort to you when they shut this division down and ship you back to Britain with a dishonoured discharge following you wherever you go." He seethed.

He paused for a breath and Elizabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach but before Colonel Phillips could release another burst of anger at her, there was a loud commotion just outside the tent and he stalked out to investigate, mumbling under his breath angrily.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed out as her shoulders slumped. She was being sent back to Britain, was her visa for America going to be shredded?

Her curiosity got to the better of her and she followed Colonel Phillips outside to where the commotion was. She was surprised to see the men rushing off in one direction, towards the entrance of the camp.

Elizabeth made her way through the crowds of men and came to a stop beside Colonel Phillips, who was watching the road leading up to the entrance of the camp. It was as if every soldier that could stand unaided was watching the entrance of the camp.

Marching up the long and winding road that led to the entrance of the camp was a long parade of battle worn men, their clothes ripped and dirty, most of them were carrying weapons, some of them were normal weapons and others were carrying strange weapons, they looked so odd.

There seemed to be hundreds of men walking in the parade, all looking tired, some limping and wearing blood-stained clothes, others were walking with the success swagger. There were tanks that looked as though they were made by aliens rumbling along the road.

Leading these men, looking straight ahead of himself with a stern look on his face, was Steve.

Elizabeth felt something strange rush through her, something that she's never felt before and it felt wonderful and it was as though a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. From this distance, he looked healthy with no missing limbs. She exhaled deeply, full of relief.

The barriers to the camp lifted to grant the soldiers access back into the camp. Steve led them deeper into the camp and his eyes settled on Colonel Phillips. He headed for the Colonel and then came to a halt just in front of him.

Steve kept his eyes trained on Colonel Phillips and saluted him briefly. "Some of these men need medical attention." Steve said, holding his head up high as he spoke. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

Colonel Phillips looked up at Steve before looking back at Elizabeth for a short moment. He looked back at Steve.

"That won't be necessary." Colonel Phillips said. Steve looked momentarily shocked and Colonel Phillips kept his cool look. At this small moment, Steve broke his look with Colonel Phillips to glance at Elizabeth. She was slightly shocked too. Does this mean she's off the hook too?

"Yes, sir." Steve replied. He looked back at Colonel Phillips but the Colonel turned away and turned to Elizabeth.

"Faith, huh?" He asked, He gave her half a smile, "Sort this lot out." He ordered before walking off.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and then looked up at Steve, he was watching her curiously and he narrowed his eyes at her.

She ignored him and turned, she spotted the medics standing in the doorway of their tent and beckoned them over quickly, she dispersed them to start helping the injured and then she turned back to Steve. He raised his eyebrows at her and she looked at him sternly.

"You're late." Elizabeth said, she smiled up at him and he smiled coyly back, he reached into his trousers pocket and brought out the transponder that she had given him and as he turned it in his hand, she could see part of the transponder was missing.

"Couldn't call my ride." He answered in his cocky American way. He looked right into her eyes and smiled. A yell from a tired looking black-haired man brought their attention from each other and to him. He was stood on a stack of old tyres and he looked around the group of men standing around him.

"Hey!" The black-haired man yelled, he waved his uninjured arm above his head to get the attention of the remaining soldiers standing around him. "Let's hear it for Captain America!" He yelled, creating a loud roar of approval, cheers and shouting, all for Steve.

During this commotion, Elizabeth turned from Steve and left him with his comrades. She called a young-looking sergeant over and gave him orders to gather able-bodied men to build more tents and to grab the beds in storage, and arrange for extra provisions to be brought in and to extent the medic tent.

Elizabeth turned back to the men, most of them had gone deeper into the camp, some had gone off with the sergeant and Elizabeth looked up at Steve.

The black-haired man stepped down from the tires and stood next to Steve, looking between the two of them with a smile of anticipation.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped closer to the two men. The black-haired man looked her up and down, blatantly obvious. Elizabeth had her arms behind her back, hiding the rank slides on her arms and she had forgotten to pick up her peak cap in her haste. This man probably thought she was a civilian. His eyes drank her in and just because he's been on the frontline for so long, she pretended not to notice.

"Uh, yeah." Steve said, he tore his eyes from Elizabeth and he looked at the man next to him. "This is Bucky Barnes, my best friend." The black-haired man smiled warmly at Elizabeth and stepped forward with his hand raised for her to shake.

"Sergeant James Barnes at your service." He said, he bowed low in front of her when she didn't offer her hand. She looked up at Steve and smiled awkwardly at him before stepping back. "Friends call me Bucky." He said as he looked up at her.

Elizabeth smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. "Major Elizabeth Jones." She said with a warm smile. She watched as James' eyes widened and she saw the cogs in his mind turn, as if questioning her to see if she is a Major or not. His eyes dropped to her forearms and they widened.

She noticed the small beads of sweat dotting his forehead and she saw some of the colour leave his face. He was probably putting a lot of effort into just standing there.

"Are you feeling alright, Sergeant Barnes?" Elizabeth asked, taking a small step towards him, "You're pale." She observed.

"I'll be alright, Ma'am." James answered, he swayed slightly on his feet. "I'm just a little tired." As soon as he begun swaying on his feet, Elizabeth summoned one of the medics over and Steve turned to his friend with worry etched on his face.

"It's best if you're seen to by a medic, Buck, Elizabeth is right. They can make sure nothing's wrong." Steve insisted.

"You're already on a first-name basis?" James asked as a medic took hold of his upper arm just as James stumbled on his feet. "We'll talk about this later!" James called as he was pulled away by the medic.

Steve and Elizabeth turned to each other after a few seconds of silence.

"He's…" Steve began but he seemed to be lost for words. He smiled down at her when he gave up.

"Full on?" Elizabeth asked. She tilted her head back to look at him and she smiled at him warmly.

"Yes. Full on." Steve agreed, he let out a laugh and then he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I don't see it as much as others. I'm oblivious to his behaviour most times."

Elizabeth smiled. "He's your best friend, of course that's going to happen." She said warmly.

By now, the majority of the men had gone off to help with the accommodation and the provisions and the beds.

Elizabeth began walking back towards the main camp and Steve fell into step beside her.

"Was James surprised to see you again?" Elizabeth asked, she looked up at him. "It's been over a year since your transformation."

"It's been two years since we last saw each other." Steve said slowly. "Bucky was very surprised to see me like this. I think Hydra were experimenting on him. When I found him, he was strapped to a table far away from the other prisoners."

"Was he alright when you got to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was disorientated. Delirious. He asked me if I got taller." Steve said, "I told him I joined the army." Steve looked down at his feet as they walked closer to the main tent. "There's something else too."

Elizabeth looked up at him and he glanced at her. "What is it?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"In the room Bucky was being held in, there was a big map on the wall and some bits of information around it. I think the map was of all known Hydra bases." Steve said.

"That's good. Do you remember where they were?" Elizabeth asked eagerly. If Steve knew where the bases were, then the SSR wouldn't have to faff about with the radios and codes any more.

"I do." Steve said firmly.

"Good. This means we can finally make a breakthrough instead of staring at codes all day." Elizabeth said with a sigh. She stopped just before they reached the main part of the camp and turned to him. "I'm so relieved that you made it back alive." She said quietly.

Steve heard her clearly enough and he looked at her with something she hasn't seen in a long time. He reached out to touch her but he brought his hand back quickly.

"So am I." Steve said quietly. He looked back down at the ground but turned his body to hers. "Did you and Stark get into much trouble when you landed?"

"Other than one of our engines going down, we damaged the aircraft quite considerably. Howard's not too worried about the money, but I am." Elizabeth said, she looked up at him and their eyes locked. "When we landed, Phillips was waiting for us."

Steve looked at her carefully.

"Howard is a protected man. He can't be touched because he's not in the Army. And he supplies most of the weapons and ammunition to the army. Whereas I am an officer within the army under Phillips'. I'm not protected." Elizabeth said, she dropped her gaze.

"How much trouble are you in?" Steve asked slowly.

"Colonel Phillips was having his second rant at me about my behaviour. He's threatened to send me back to Britain with a dishonourable discharge."

"He said that?" Steve asked, he looked down at her with concern.

"I helped you behind his back. I went behind my officer's commanding back, I should be punished." Elizabeth said quickly.

"But he can't do that." Steve insisted. Elizabeth shook her head at him slowly.

"He can." She said simply, he looked like he wanted to protest against the hierarchy of the military but Elizabeth began talking again. "I'm not going to argue with him about this, Steve. I'm under his command and if I've done something wrong, then I've gotta face the consequences."

Elizabeth stepped off quickly, not waiting for Steve. He used long strides to catch up with her and he gripped her forearm in his tightly.

"Elizabeth." He said, making her stop in her tracks.

"You coming back has probably just saved me from being deported, Steve. Thank you." Elizabeth said. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but smile.

For a few seconds, he seemed to lose his words and then he broke the eye contact that they had with a surprised 'Oh!'. Elizabeth watched him curiously as he dropped his hand from her arm and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a holster with one of her pistols inside and he passed it to her with a smile on his face.

"Here." He said, placing it in her hand. She closed her fingers around the gun and slid it quickly into her pocket. "And here." Steve said, pulling out Elizabeth's favourite pistol and passing it back to her. "Your favourite."

Elizabeth slid this one into her other pocket and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." She said, she patted down her pocket. "Let's get you to Colonel Phillips. He probably wants to hear what you've just told me." Elizabeth said.

Steve nodded his head and followed her the short distance to the main tent. Elizabeth quickly explained that Steve had important information regarding Hydra and Steve disappeared inside a section of the tent meant for interviews.

Elizabeth stowed her weapons away, including the pistol that goes into her thigh holster. She waited for Steve to come back out in her section of the tent.

There was a lot of paperwork that had to be done. She had to fill out all sorts of forms to get back the condolence letters so they could see who was back.

One of the sergeants passed by the opening of her section and she called him in quickly.

"Sergeant Pattinson!" She called, the sergeant she had named turned his head when she called and dropped all of the papers he was holding. He scrambled to gather them back into an unorganised stack in his arms and then he stepped over to her.

He juggled the papers in his arms, moving them so he could salute her freely. She nodded at him, acknowledging the salute.

"Can you collect the names of each man that returned today under the command of Captain Rogers?" Elizabeth asked, she got to her feet and passed over a small notepad. "Use this and get back to me as quick as you can."

Sergeant Pattinson nodded his head quickly, saluted once more and hurried off with the small notepad.

"Well, now can you see how the men around here are scared of you?" Howard asked as he rounded a corner, grinning at her as he did so.

Elizabeth threw him a warning glance, "I don't scare the men." She said simply before sitting down in her chair again.

"Yes, you do. That poor man was shaking at his knees when you spoke to him." Howard said, he stepped closer and dragged a seat closer to her. He sat down and looked at her. "Oh, to be dazzled by the words of the red-haired officer with a temper to match."

Elizabeth shot him another warning look. "Come off it, Howard." She said, she turned back to her table and picked up her pen again. "You've never seen my temper." She added with a smirk.

"Ah, so you do have a temper?" Howard grinned, he settled in his seat and the grin widened on his face. "You gotta admit it. Your presence here is causing a stir for the men. They really don't expect to see a woman this close to the front line, and they certainly don't expect a woman that they're scared of to be here."

Elizabeth turned back to him, "Have you been snooping in the mess again?" Elizabeth asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised one of her eyebrows at him questioningly. He threw his hands up, palms facing upwards in front of him.

"What? Of course I haven't. Would I ever do that?" Howard asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, yes you would. And you do." Elizabeth said. "You're a curious man. But you need to stop listening to what the men say in the mess. You're not used to the type of talk they use." Elizabeth said teasingly.

"That is far from true." Howard protested. Elizabeth scoffed at him and lifted her head to the sound of footsteps approaching.

Howard looked up too. Colonel Phillips and Steve rounded the corner together, both looking marginally happy.

"As of tomorrow, the SSR is being moved back to London base where we will begin our planning again." Colonel Phillips said, he looked away from Elizabeth and Howard and looked up at Steve momentarily, "Captain Rogers will be joining us." Colonel Phillips looked back at them. "We will be on a flight back to London at 07:00 hours, make sure you're on it." Colonel Phillips stalked away quickly, leaving Steve standing in front of Elizabeth and Howard.

Howard leant back in his chair and grinned up at Steve. "Pull up a chair, Cap. Tell us all about your adventure with Hydra."

"You've gotta let the poor man rest. He's probably been on the march for days, probably exhausted." Elizabeth said. Steve smiled and shook his head and then he reached for a chair and sat down beside them, talking for hours of his adventures after he'd thrown himself from the plane.

First Steve had ditched the parachute and hiked towards the main road where he hid in the bushes near the checkpoint at the entrance of the Hydra camp until a convey of trucks came along. He had jumped in the back truck, knocking out all the soldiers inside. He'd snuck onto the base and had a look at some of the weapons Hydra was making and he had swiped a little black box with a bright blue light, which Howard was going to have a look when they got back to London.

Steve continued on to say how he broke out the prisoners and helped them out of their cages, then when the prisoners had been let loose on the guards, he'd gone to go find his friend James after realising he wasn't with the other prisoners.

"I saw the man that forced Doctor Erskine to experiment the prototype of the serum on him. He's…" Steve trailed off. He looked down at the floor, seemingly lost for words. "He's not normal. He has red skin and his face looks like a skull. And he's strong."

"Like you?" Elizabeth asked, she leant forward and dropped her pen. She had been writing all of this down eagerly.

"Like me." Steve agreed. He continued to explain his adventure, how he'd been in an explosion and how he met up with the freed men, most of them holding weapons and few of the tanks in a clearing just beyond.

"Seems like you've had quite the adventure." Elizabeth said, she smiled at him gently.

"I barely got out of there alive with Bucky. That explosion… I was lucky enough to be thrown towards Bucky instead of backwards." Steve said slowly.

"Well, you've made more progress with Hydra than we have." Howard said.

"I have to agree. For the year that we were in London, all I did was work with the code breakers to find out the location of the Hydra bases. It was only until we broke one of the codes that we found about this base. And now they've changed the codes again. But with the information you've given us, it's good. In one night, you've done more than we have in almost two years." Elizabeth said.

"You're right. You lot need to catch up with me now." Steve said with a cocky smile.

"All in good time, pal." Howard said, he rose to his feet and clapped a hand onto Steve's shoulder. "I'm off to pack my things away."

"Are you feeling alright, Howard? You're being responsible for something." Elizabeth teased. Howard poked his tongue out at Elizabeth and walked out of the tent.

Steve watched Howard's retreating back and looked at her.

"You saved a lot of men this week, Steve." Elizabeth said quietly. She smiled at him, "I'm proud of you."

Steve smiled warmly at her. "Thank you." He said just as quietly. He leant back in his chair, "I think it's those pistols of yours. They're good luck."

"There's a reason why they're my favourite." Elizabeth said.

"Why does a woman from the office need two pistols?" Steve asked almost jokingly. Elizabeth smiled and then shook her head.

"Need to know, Cap." Elizabeth said. She looked away from him and looked at the mess in front of her. "Do you need to find a bed for tonight?" She asked without looking at him.

"Nah, I've already got a bed for the night in my tent." Steve said, he leant back in his seat and watched her write in her little book. "I asked Colonel Phillips if you were being deported for helping me." Steve said. His eyes widened with fear as Elizabeth dropped her pen and looked at him sharply. "I know you've accepted it as you're the one who chose to do it but I don't accept it. I wanted to see if I could stop him." Steve said quickly.

"Steve." Elizabeth said sternly, "I can fight my own battles and if I wanted, I would have spoken to Colonel Phillips about my situation." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I just don't want to see you go." Steve said, he let the silence hang for a second and Elizabeth felt speechless. "Not like this. But I don't think he would ever do that to you. He said you're an important part of the SSR division, despite going against him like you did." Elizabeth looked away from him and smiled, she was glad that Steve was fighting on her side. "And he asked if you could make a list of all surviving men so he can stop the condolence letters going out in the morning."

"Already on it." Elizabeth said with a grin, she flashed him the paperwork and then on cue, Sergeant Pattinson appeared in the doorway with the notepad in his hand.

"Major Jones." Sergeant Pattinson said, he stepped in and saluted her before passing over the notebook. She nodded her acknowledgement as he passed over the notepad. "The list of men that came back with Captain Rogers, Ma'am." Sergeant Pattinson reported, he glanced at Steve quickly.

"Thank you, Sergeant Pattinson." Elizabeth said, she stood up and took the notepad from him. "You did a good job, Sergeant. Go take a break. You're dismissed." She said, she took her seat again and looked at the paper.

"Ma'am." Sergeant Pattinson said, he saluted once more before leaving Steve and Elizabeth alone once more.

Elizabeth caught sight of Steve's knowing look and she tried to ignore him.

"He was scared of you." Steve pointed out, Elizabeth shook her head and refused to look at him. "Oh, come on. Didn't you see him? His knees were shaking when you spoke to him."

Elizabeth pulled a bigger notepad towards her and began rewriting the list that Sergeant Pattinson had given her into the bigger notepad since Sergeant Pattinson's writing was scrawling and hard to understand.

"I've scared men before, Steve. You know that. It's nothing new." Elizabeth pointed out with a smile. "Just because you're not scared of me, it doesn't mean that others can't be." Elizabeth looked up at him. "I've had to be firm with these men, and we've spoken about terrible things. Can we not talk about scaring these men, please?" She asked, she turned from Steve and continued to write out the list of names.

"Yeah. Sure." Steve said slowly, he smiled in her direction. "Tell me about London."

Elizabeth glanced at him with a strange look.

"What? I've never been. You have." Steve said, leaning towards her.

Elizabeth leant back in her chair and looked at the canvas wall in front of her. "It's different. It's much different compared to America. It's a city in its own rights and has been since like 1066 when William the Conqueror took control. It's a little bombed at the moment, but the spirit isn't broken. You might even get to meet Winston Churchill, he's a man to meet." She said.

"Where did you live when you were there?" Steve asked.

"We were put into other homes to reduce the risk of spies finding us, people opened up to us and took us in. I was housed with this lovely lady, rather old and when she passed, she left me the house because her family had been killed during the bombings." Elizabeth said.

"Where will I be put?" Steve asked.

"In another house in another part of the city. There's no doubts that there's German spies running around in London. So, we're separated to keep everything on the low." Elizabeth explained.

After half an hour, Steve went away with one of his managers from the performance act and left Elizabeth alone. He hadn't wanted to leave her, she could tell. He simply wanted to sit with her.

Elizabeth counted out the men that had come back with Steve, it totalled up to be over four hundred men and most of them, more than three hundred of them were still classed as fighting fit.

It was well after dark when Elizabeth finally finished the list of men that had come back with Steve and by the time this happened, it was only her and Colonel Phillips left in the tent. He was looking tired though and he fought back a yawn as he walked past Elizabeth's station.

"Sir." She called out to him, she pushed herself to her feet and ripped out the pages from the notepad holding the names. "Here's the list you wanted." Elizabeth added, she passed them over to him and noticed how tired he really was.

"Thank you." Colonel Phillips said, he flicked through the list and glanced up at her. "Go get some kip, Miss Jones. We've got an early flight tomorrow and I want you on the ball." He added.

Elizabeth nodded her head and grabbed her coat.

"Oh, you're going straight to your accommodation to get some rest as soon as we land. I know you haven't been sleeping well these past few days." Colonel Phillips added.

Elizabeth thanked him and headed off to her tent, knowing full well that she won't be sleeping tonight. She could always kip on the plane, she doesn't mind the loud noises, the pilots yelling to each other or the engines working hard.

She packed up her things slowly, including the things she had brought with her from the main tent and she laid out her things for the next day. Then, she sat on her bed with her notebook and wrote the night away.

* * *

 **Aw! We have some Steve and Elizabeth moments!**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I like seeing your reviews pop up, they make my day!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Friday everyone!**

 **Today's chapter is shorter than usual, but it's a filler! I've had such a hard and terrible day, I thought I'd treat you all.**

 **Big thanks to all the readers, I enjoy seeing new reviews, new favourites and new follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"Sir." She called out to him, she pushed herself to her fee and ripped out the pages from the notepad holding the names. "Here's the list you wanted." Elizabeth added, she passed them over to him and noticed how tired he really was._

 _"Thank you." Colonel Phillips said, he flicked through the list and glanced up at her. "Go get some kip, Miss Jones. We've got an early flight tomorrow and I want you on the ball." He added._

 _Elizabeth nodded her head and grabbed her coat._

 _"Oh, you're going straight to your accommodation to get some rest as soon as we land. I know you haven't been sleeping well these past few days." Colonel Phillips added._

 _Elizabeth thanked him and headed off to her tent, knowing full well that she won't be sleeping tonight. She could always kip on the plane, she doesn't mind the loud noises, the pilots yelling to each other or the engines working hard._

 _She packed up her things slowly, including the things she had brought with her from the main tent and she laid out her things for the next day. Then, she sat on her bed with her notebook and wrote the night away._

* * *

The general alarm sounded at half past five that morning and Elizabeth quickly dressed and made herself look as though she had gotten some sleep the night before despite not sleeping at all. She dropped her luggage off at the drop off point and met up with Howard in the mess.

He looked very tired and it humoured her. She slid into the seat opposite him, feeling oddly awake and looked at him.

"You're looking rather tired today, Howard." Elizabeth said, smiling widely at him.

"Early morning starts do not agree with me." Howard said glumly. Elizabeth let out a gentle laugh and stirred her porridge.

"You picked the short straw when you chose a job that requires long hours and little sleep." She said before spooning some of the bland porridge into her mouth.

"You manage fine." Howard pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I act really well." She replied.

"Was that you walking past my tent last night, Major Jones?" Howard asked with a smile. "I heard someone walking past my tent late last night about midnight?"

"Probably was me." Elizabeth said, "It was late when I left the big tent last night."

"Aren't you tired?" Howard asked, he dropped his spoon into his empty bowl and looked at her.

"Not really. I can always kip on the plane." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"So, you're gonna napon the noisy death trap?" Howard asked. Together, they rose to their feet and slowly made their way outside.

"Yes. I'll sleep on the noisy death trap." Elizabeth said with a laugh. She nodded her head at him.

"You're plane crazy." Howard said, but he was smiling at her.

"Oh, yes. I definitely." Elizabeth said with a smile. She glanced behind them on a sudden impulse and saw Steve leaving the mess, dressed in his full uniform with his friend James beside him.

"So, what do you think the next move is?" Howard asked, he looked away from Elizabeth and down the line towards the luggage.

"Get back to London and get Rogers to write down all he knows on where the Hydra bases are so we can think of an attack plan." Elizabeth said.

"Uh huh. Good plan, I uh got something to write down. See ya, Lizzie." Howard said, he patted her upper arm gently and then hurried off towards the luggage.

Elizabeth stared after him and then looked away as Steve and James neared her, both with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said, flashing a small smile. The tiredness was slowly creeping up on her and she could feel it.

"Good morning." James said, letting a coy smile onto his face. He glanced between Steve and her.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Steve asked.

"I didn't." Elizabeth admitted. Steve's eyes widened straightaway, "I was up late writing out that list again and then when I got back to my tent, I couldn't sleep. But that's nothing unusual for me." She said, waving off Steve's concern. "How are you, James?" She asked, looking at Steve's friend.

"Please call me Bucky, Ma'am. No one ever calls me James." He said confidently. "And I'm fine. That night in the medic tent really worked for me."

"Good." Elizabeth said, "You're very lucky that Steve cares about you so much. He was all set to walk to Austria."

"Was he?" James – Bucky asked, he smiled knowingly at Steve. "Didn't know you cared so much."

"You've been there for me loads of times, Buck, think it's about time I started paying you back." Steve said, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Bucky with a smile on his face.

"Aw, thanks man." Bucky said warmly. "So, why're we heading off to England? What's the matter with here?" he glanced from Steve and looked at Elizabeth.

"Because Johann Schmidt knows where this base is, so those who will be helping the SSR will be going off to London and the other men left behind will move the camp's location closer to the front line so they can continue fighting the Germans. London is where everything we have on Hydra is stored, where we can make all the planning with the Allies." Elizabeth explained.

A few moments later, the cars rolled up and Elizabeth led the way towards the cars and they were all carted off towards the airfield.

Boarding was quick and easier; this plane was a passenger plane with all the seats lined up in rows all facing the front with windows. Elizabeth quickly selected a seat next to a window, strapped herself in and covered herself in her coat and closed her eyes against the light steaming in through the window.

She slept peacefully and woke up just as they were passing over the cliffs of Dover. She patted down her hair as she sat up and stretched while peering out the window at the cliffs.

"Do you feel better?" A deep voice asked from beside her. Elizabeth jumped and quickly turned her head but relaxed when she saw it was Steve. Of course, it would be Steve sat next to her.

Elizabeth smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Yes. Much better." She breathed. She looked back out at the window and smiled again at the cliffs.

"What are they?" Steve asked. He looked out too, leaning slightly towards her.

"Yeah, what are they?" Bucky asked, standing up and looking out of the window.

"The White Cliffs of Dover." She answered. "The white is chalk, and see there?" Elizabeth asked, as they passed over the top of the cliffs, she pointed out the long-range batteries made to protect England. "Winston Churchill, the current Prime Minister of Britain ordered these in 1940 when he saw some German ships sailing freely in the channel, he didn't want us to look weak in any way. They had great use in the raids that Britain had when the Luftwaffe tried their best to break Britain's spirit but we never lost hope nor gave up." Elizabeth said.

"It's a new adventure, Buck." Steve said, glancing over at Bucky.

"Why did the Germans bomb you?" Bucky asked, looking right at Elizabeth.

"To break our spirit. Hitler wanted to invade Britain like he did with Austria and Poland and France, but we're too stubborn. So, instead he began bombing our main cities and the civilian airports and our bases. These attacks lasted for months but we retaliated by bombing their own cities and bases. There were dogfights in the skies, lots of airmen lost their lives those nights." Elizabeth said.

She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, she had known a few of the men that had lost their lives and they were some of the best men. They'd also lost a considerable amount of aircraft from either being shot down over the channel or running out of fuel over Germany.

Both men had concerned looks on their faces. "The war has been tough on everybody." Elizabeth said quickly.

"And it's still going on." Steve said almost darkly. "Where is the main SSR base? The one we'll be working at?"

"Underground. It's in the centre of London, and all the soldiers will be happy to know that there's a good pub just around the corner. It's a hot spot." Elizabeth answered.

"What's this place called?" Bucky asked, leaning closer.

"The Whip and Fiddle." Elizabeth replied.

Bucky tapped Steve's arm and he leant back, "Guess we've found our first stop." He smirked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, the Whip and Fiddle is the pub she's going to meet her friends at, these friends are from RAF Stormy Down and they're part of the WAAF, they'd sent a note to Elizabeth when she had been in Italy and they'd agreed on the place but not the time. She'd have to send another note confirming the date soon.

Soon, the plane began its descent into RAF Northolt and they all got off. Elizabeth waited for her luggage and then tried to get closer to Colonel Phillips but something caught her eye.

Just beside the plane, while they were refuelling, Elizabeth spotted a familiar face. It was one of the friends she was going to meet, Rose Brown, a transfer to RAF Stormy Down from Scotland just after the war started and now she's here.

Rose Brown looked up and grinned when she saw Elizabeth and waved excitedly. Elizabeth waved back but she couldn't do no more, she couldn't distract Rose from her work.

She turned from Rose and headed over to the Colonel who quickly told her that she was going in the cars with them to the base but instead of going in, she was to get home and rest and come back the next morning.

"Sir." She said, she nodded her head at him and then stepped back as the line of cars moved along. She got in one with a few others but just outside the new base, she got out and grabbed her kit.

Elizabeth waited outside until all the cars had gone and everyone was inside before she would leave. People milled about after gathering their things.

Steve and Bucky were waiting with a few other soldiers that took their time before going in, talking amongst themselves, but as Elizabeth stepped away from the building with her bag on her back, Steve came over to her quickly.

"Are you not coming with us?" Steve asked, popping up beside her. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

"No, I've been sent home to rest. Besides, I've already got my accommodation sorted out, that's why you're going down. To get yours." She said. She hitched her bag up higher on her back and smiled at him. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow though, so don't get scared during the night." She smirked. "Besides, I'm only ten minutes away from here."

Steve threw her a funny look as she backed off and then turned, she walked away the base and began the trek home. She was glad that she didn't have to go down into the base, she's already got her own place settled, she just wanted to get home and sleep.

The kip she had on the plane was just enough to get her through the walk back. She threw her things to the side, stripped off her uniform and jumped onto the bed where she just fell asleep.

With nothing to worry about, her mind was free to wander and she had the best night's sleep in a long time that night.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry that the chapter is smaller than usual... but regular updates on Mondays will continue. There's about ten more chapters left in this story.**

 **Shall I include Elizabeth in the adventures of Agent Carter? I've already got some ideas floating around but I was curious to see if you guys would like to see that?**

 **Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**

 _ **Edited: 06:00 14/10/2017**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Monday, readers!**

 **Once again, big thanks to all of the readers, and thanks to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed on my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"Are you not coming with us?" Steve asked, popping up beside her. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled._

 _"No, I've been sent home to rest. besides, I've already got my accommodation sorted out, that's why you're going down. To get yours." She said. She hitched her bag up higher on her back and smiled at him. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning though, so don't get scared during the night." She smirked. "Besides, I'm only ten minutes away from here."_

 _Steve threw her a funny look as she backed off and then turned, she walked away from the base and began the trek home. She was glad that she didn't have to go down into the base, she's already got her own place settled, she just waned to get home and sleep._

 _The kip she had on the plane was just enough to get her through the walk back. she threw her things to the side, stripped off her uniform and jumped onto the bed where she just fell asleep._

 _With nothing to worry about, her mind was free to wander and she had the best night's sleep in a long time that night._

* * *

Elizabeth woke up early and sat at the dining room table and wrote out the note that would go to her three friends ready for their meeting. She copied the note out three times before sealing them in envelopes and stamping them.

She dressed in her black uniform and tied her hair back into a neat bun and headed out of the door for the main base. There was no food in the house so she would need to acquire some ration stamps and pick some food up later on but she could probably grab something from the base.

Elizabeth was one of the early risers and one of the first back on base, this meant she could grab something to eat and then make her way to the little office near the front of the entrance and settled down to finish a few things off. She dumped the notes in her mailing tray ready for the mail to be collected early and sent off.

Late in the afternoon, Elizabeth found herself in one of the bigger rooms of the base, standing in by a large map of Europe with Steve and a few others of the men he had brought back.

Steve stood opposite Elizabeth and in front of the large map with a pencil in his hand, marking down each Hydra base that he remembered on the map with a large cross.

He named each country where the bases were and it turned out that his memory was good. There were six Hydra bases on the map. More than what the SSR had initially thought.

"The fifth one is here, in Poland, near the bullet." Steve said, marking down the location he thought the base was with a large cross. "And the sixth one was about here, 20-40 miles west of the Maginal Line." Steve said, marking down the sixth and final Hydra base with the pencil.

He looked up from the map with a little uncertainty in his eyes, looking right at Elizabeth.

She smiled at him before pushing off from the table she leant against. "Don't worry if you're a few miles off, I'm sure that when we get the aerial reconnaissance back, we can pin point each base and target it." Elizabeth said as Steve stepped away from the table and map was taken off the table and rolled up carefully to be analysed and the instruction for the reconnaissance to be sent off.

"I only got a quick glance at the map before I had to get Bucky out of there." Steve admitted as he fell into step beside Elizabeth as they headed towards the new arrival to the room, Colonel Phillips.

"Even a glance is better than nothing at all." Elizabeth said as they neared the Colonel, "You've pushed this operation forward by months and now that we have an idea of where they are, we can finally start moving towards our goal of taking down Hydra."

"Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped out all parts to another facility that isn't on the map." Steve said loudly as he and Elizabeth stopped just shy of Colonel Phillips.

"Agent Carter." Colonel Phillips said, he glanced at Peggy as she popped up to the left of him. "Coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that Hydra base." Colonel Phillips ordered. He looked at Peggy as he spoke and then looked around the room.

"Yes, sir." Peggy said, she glanced at Colonel Phillips. "But what will we be doing?" She asked.

"We're gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass." Colonel Phillips replied smoothly, using language not suitable for ladies' ears but at this point, even they don't care. "What do you say, Rogers?" Colonel Phillips asked, he looked right at Steve, "It's your map. Do you think you can wipe Hydra off it?"

"Yes, sir." Steve answered quickly and confidently. He looked around at the room, locking eyes with Elizabeth for a moment before looking back at the Colonel and focusing on him. "I'll need a team."

"We're already putting together a team of the best men." Colonel Phillips answered, he glanced at the young female private to the right of him as she passed over a file. This seemed to be the end of the conversation with Steve.

Steve didn't take his eyes off Colonel Phillips but Elizabeth glanced at him, expecting a reaction, but Steve kept his cool.

"With all due respects, sir." Steve began, Colonel Phillips looked up from the file in his hands at Steve. "So am I."

Colonel Phillips narrowed his eyes at Steve, probably thinking of ways to shoo him down but he thought better of it.

"Who do you want?" Colonel asked slowly.

Steve seemed unable to control his winning smile as he named off the list of men that he wanted in his small team. The men he picked were men that he had rescued and brought back with him from the Hydra base in Austria. Of course, Steve had gotten to know the men on the three-day march and knew their talents well.

"See to it." Colonel Phillips ordered without another thought on the subject, he cast his eyes downwards again and at this, Peggy turned away to deal with MI6 and Steve turned away from the Colonel, still grinning and waited until Elizbeth turned too before stepping off with her at his side.

"Let's go to my office." Elizabeth said, so, they walked together and as Elizabeth sat down in the chair behind her desk, the phone rang.

She quickly picked it up and listened to the automated service voice before she could hear the caller.

"Is that you, Elizabeth?" It was Rose Brown, Elizabeth's smile widened as she heard the voice.

"It's me, Rose. It's Elizabeth. Wow, it sounds so good to hear your voice again. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, leaning back in her chair. Steve looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I'm alright, Lizzie. I've just been trying to get hold of you practically all day! I always knew you were in high demand." Rose teased.

"Well, I can't help that, I'm simply too good." Elizabeth laughed.

"Did you get any of the notes we sent over? The girls were wondering what happened to you!" Rose said.

"Yes, I got them, and I've sent replies back, but as you can guess I'm back in London now." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I guessed as much when I saw you getting off that passenger plane yesterday. Well the girls are coming up tomorrow and they're camping with me for the night, so do you want to meet up tomorrow? I know a cute little pub in London."

"That sounds brilliant, Rose, I can't wait." Elizabeth said, her smile grew on her face.

"It's the Whip and Fiddle. Have you heard of it? The boys love it there, and we went there one night after work, oh gosh I have to tell you so much!" Rose gushed.

"I know where that is." Elizabeth said.

"Good," Rose said, cutting Elizabeth off. "They're up tomorrow. So, we'll meet you at seven. That's enough time for you to get girly, right?" Rose teased.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll see you then." Elizabeth laughed.

"Bye, Lizzie." Rose said to Elizbeth and then she must have held the phone away from her ear before shouting out, "Oh jeez, Adams, I don't need to know who you're calling! I don't care if it's the third girl you've fallen in love with in the last week!"

Elizabeth put the phone down with a laugh and looked back up at Steve. "Sorry, it was one of my friends from my old WAAF station."

"It's nice that you keep in touch." Steve said warmly. He smiled at her and she decided that she liked his smile.

"It's harder than I'd like. But I'm glad I do to." Elizabeth said firmly. "Now, how are you going to ask those men onto your team?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning forwards.

"I'm not sure." Steve said.

Steve had listed James Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones, Jacques Dernier, Timothy Dugan and his lifelong pal, James Barnes. This seemed to be a good mix of a range of nationalities and skillsets, which is great for when they're tramping across Europe and staying in various countries with different cultures and landscapes.

"Take them to a pub and get a few drinks down their throats, I'm guessing that they'd be putty in your hands and say yes to almost everything." Elizabeth said. "I'm sure you can talk your way around a few drinks."

"Is that all? Just get them a few drinks?" Steve asked. Elizabeth nodded her head and Steve looked happier at the choice. "Alright, I'll ask them all to the Whip and Fiddle tomorrow night. Do you… uh, do you fancy coming along and-?"

Elizabeth shook her head quickly. "Steve, this is your team. Most of them may not appreciate a woman asking them to join your team. It's your team, Steve. You should be the one asking them."

"But-" Steve began but Elizabeth cut him off.

"No buts, Steve. You appreciate me in other ways, but others see me as a tool to aid in clerical work. Besides, I've got plans tomorrow night." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Plans?" Steve asked, he leant forward slightly and looked at her, "What plans?"

Elizabeth leant back in her seat and let out a laugh, "You're very inquisitive to know about a senior officer's personal life, Steve." She said with a smile. "The caller on the other end of the call just now, I saw her yesterday at RAF Northolt and she's one of the girls that was in position for my old position, so I had trained her. She and two of the other girls I worked with have been trying to get me to go out for months, but of course I've been too busy with this. But now that you're here, and you've made all of our jobs so much easier, I actually have time to go out and enjoy myself with friends." Elizabeth said.

Steve looked down at his hands with a sad "Ah."

"Steve, you're the leader of this team and this is the first time you'll be taking a leadership role like this ever since you joined the army. I know it's easier to step back and let someone else who is more experienced take charge, but you need to step up and lead them by yourself. I'm not going to be out in the field with you."

"Why not?" Steve asked quickly, he looked back up at her quickly. "You fight as bravely as any other man I know. You're quick and you can disarm."

"I do." Elizabeth said firmly, she opened up one of her desk drawers and pulled out some forms. "But, most men don't want to see me like that. They see me as a hindrance, someone who they need to protect."

"That's silly, you're brave and you know how to fight." Steve said slowly.

"I'm not supposed to be though." Elizabeth pointed out. "Women are seen and not heard. I may have fought to save our lives that night in the safe house, but everyone says I should have called you in and not risked my life like I did."

"Then they're idiots." Steve said.

"Thank you, Steve. But Phillips is not going to let me be on your team. He thinks I have no field experience, that I'm fresh from an office, that I'm as green as fresh grass. He doesn't know about the guns." Elizabeth said quietly.

Steve sighed, "But, if only he saw what I saw and he'd realise you're destined for more than a desk job."

"This is my job, Steve." Elizabeth said, she gestured down at the papers stacked in front of her.

"It's wrong. You should be out in the field with us." Steve said.

Elizabeth smiled softly and looked down at the forms with a sad look. "You and I both agree on that, but our commanding officer doesn't agree."

Steve slumped in his chair and looked down at the floor as Elizabeth picked up her pen.

"You're going to make a great leader, Steve." Elizabeth said, drawing Steve's eyes back up to hers. "And you know it. Why else would over four hundred men follow you from Austria to Italy on a whim like that? Obviously, they see something in you and so I do." His eyes locked with her as she spoke and she knew that if she slowed down or stopped to think, she won't be able to start again, "I see greatness and determination and a love for the men you work with. You value life and you know where the line is and where it ends."

Steve's look was burrowed deep in her memory and she wouldn't forget it as long as she was alive, and that's a long time.

He left her to continue her work in peace and quiet, but she was glad he was gone. She was going into deep territory with him and it was scaring her. No man had ever made her feel this lost before.

Why him? What draws her to him so much that all of her choices are based on him? If it was up to her own mind, she'd be gone and in Germany, fighting by herself but instead, she's hanging back and letting him do all the fighting. Why?

Because as Peggy said when they were stood outside of their accommodation billet back in Camp Lehigh in Jersey.

Love is a fickle thing.

* * *

 **I love this chapter!**

 **Update with the Agent Carter: Plans are in place for a story to come out of it, so, keep your eyes peeled!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Monday, readers!**

 **Once again, big thanks to all of you who've read the story, favorited, followed and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Steve's look was burrowed deep in her memory and she wouldn't forget it as long as she was alive, and that's a long time._

 _He left her to continue her work in peace and quiet, but she was glad he was gone. she was going into deep territory with him and it was scaring her. No man had ever made her feel this lost before._

 _Why him? What draws her to him so much that all of her choices are based on him? If it was up to her own mind, she'd be gone and in Germany, fighting by herself but instead, she's hanging back and letting him do all the fighting. Why?_

 _Because as Peggy had said when they were stood outside of their accommodation billet back in Camp Lehigh in Jersey._

 _Love is a fickle thing._

* * *

The next working day passed too quickly for Elizabeth's liking and as it near five o'clock, the time when Elizabeth would pull her great coat on and head back home to ready herself for the night, Howard opened her office door and popped his head in.

"I know you've got plans for tonight but can you do me a huge favour, please?" Howard asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He stepped closer to her desk and placed both of his hands on the wood.

"It depends on what it is." Elizabeth said, laying her hands out on the desk in front of her and looking up at Howard. "If it's asking one of my friends to go out with you, then it's a hard no, I'm going to protect them from you."

"Aw, thanks, Lizzie." Howard said, shooting her a sarcastic look. "No, seriously, can you pass a message onto Cap for me please?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "It just so happens that tonight, me and my friends are heading to the same place as him so I can give him your message. Now what is it that you're so desperate to tell him?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Can you tell him that I've got some new toys for him to try out, only prototypes so I need his decision real soon, so I need to see him tomorrow morning, at 8, if I can so I can get to work on what he wants and get them ready before he heads out on his first mission?" Howard asked.

"Sure. Of course, I can. But you know, he hasn't even asked the guys he wants in his team to be a part of his team yet. There's no planning in place for his first mission yet." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, I gathered that. But because I haven't been given that starting date, I figured I'd have to hurry to get them ready as soon as I can. So, if I get a head start now, it'll be fine" Howard explained.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly before beginning to pack everything away for the night.

"Understandable." She said as she stood up. "So, eight tomorrow morning, your lab?" Elizabeth asked.

Howard nodded his head quickly.

"Then it's all good then. I'll tell him tonight, now, you've got to excuse me." She said passing by him and heading for the door, "I need to dress up all fancy and girly."

"That, I would love to see." Howard said flirtatiously, he looked her up and down almost hungrily, as if he was imagining her dressed up all glam. "You can pop in later on after your friends have gone home. We can make some mischief."

"Goodnight, Howard." Elizabeth said firmly. She closed the door behind him and they went their separate ways, he headed back to his lab where he would be all night, living off no sleep again and Elizabeth headed for the exit with her coat draped over her arm.

She was actually eager to get home and start getting ready for her night out in the pub with her friends. She knew what she was going to wear, that lovely dress that she had for free from the shop in America.

Close to seven in the evening, Elizabeth stepped from the house, dressed in the beautiful dark green dress from America, her make-up was light and her lips were a few shades darker than natural, giving her a lovely glow. Her hair was tied back in an elegant plaited bun and her coat was draped over her shoulders.

She stepped off back in the direction of the base and in the direction of the Whip and Fiddle.

Elizabeth was excited to see her friends again, to finally catch up with Rose and to see how the other two girls, Kathleen and Ann, were faring and if they were still at RAF Stormy Down.

They were meeting in a small park just off the square by where the pub was and as Elizabeth approached, she saw the three girls all sat on the bench with a few American soldiers playing their version of football on the green in front of them, clearly trying to impress them.

Elizabeth approached from behind, smiling at the backs of her friends. "You never change, do you, Rose?" Elizabeth asked as she came to a stop just behind the bench.

The three girls jumped and turned in their seats to look up at her, the smiles still etched on their faces.

"Lizzie!" Rose cried out happily, she was the first to jump to her feet and she hurried around the bench to throw her arms around Elizabeth tightly. "Oh! Are we supposed to call you Major now?" She asked teasingly. She stepped back and dropped her arms, a look of seriousness on her face. "Congratulations on the promotion!" She said happily, breaking her serious façade.

"I'm pretty sure Lizzie is fine for a few drinks." Elizabeth said smiling, "And thank you. It's still a surprise now." Kathleen and Ann were waiting beside her, waiting to hug her too.

"I thought you were still at Stormy Down, taking the squadron after me? Oh, Kathy it's so good to see you." Elizabeth said, embracing Kathleen tightly.

"I was, but Linda got the role first." Rose said glumly. "She's a favourite. I don't mind though, I transferred over here last year and I love it. The men I work with actually listen to me, and we have full on conversation about the planes we work with, I help with the mechanics and all that." Rose gushed.

"No wonder you look so happy." Elizabeth said with a wide smile, "Come on, let's get inside and then we can catch up about our new jobs over drinks, mine's rather interesting."

They headed off in a long line towards the Whip and Fiddle and pushed the doors open. Elizabeth was right, this pub is a hot spot for the soldiers because of its proximity to the base.

And it was busy tonight, but Ann quickly spotted a table very close to the bar that was empty and she hurried over, slinging her coat over the back of her chair and sitting down.

"Who's bringing in the drinks first?" Ann asked as she sat down, Kathleen looked at the bar quickly.

"I'll do it." She said, the girls called out their orders as Kathleen headed to the bar.

"Just get me anything strong and fruity." Elizabeth called as she shrugged out of her coat, she draped her coat over the back of her chair and glanced at the bar. There was a gap in the back of the bar and just through the gap, she could see Steve leaning against the bar with Bucky beside him.

"Alright." Kathleen said, she headed off to the bar.

"I've just got an errand to run before I can sit down." Elizabeth said, turning back to the table and looked down at her seated friends.

"What errand do you have to run?" Ann asked.

"I need to go speak to a colleague of mine." Elizabeth said, she pushed her chair in under the table.

"Where's your colleague?" Ann asked, she scanned the room and tried to pick them out.

"Over there." Elizabeth said, she turned and pointed towards the gap in the bar where Steve and Bucky remained unmoving, both enjoying their drinks.

Ann and Rose looked over and Ann let out a gasp, she leant forwards and then leant on her elbows and put her face in her hand with a sigh.

"That's _Captain America_!" Ann breathed out, Elizabeth turned back to her friends and smiled. "We are not moving from this table."

"Well, stay here while I go over and talk to him." Elizabeth said with a smile. She turned from the table and began the walk around the bar.

She'd been in here once with Peggy and she remembered the lay out, the bar was the centre of the pub with tables around it. Steve and Bucky were in the back part of the pub, only accessed by walking around the bar.

As she walked, she realised that men slowly stopped talking as she walked past them and she just knew it was the dress.

She rounded the corner and spotted the round table with the men that Steve had hand-picked for his team, all drinking and singing loudly to the piano in the corner.

One by one, they slowly stopped singing as they spied Elizabeth walking towards them, they watched with wide, admiring eyes as she passed by them. As she rounded the final corner, she looked away from the table and saw Steve and Bucky sitting by the bar.

Steve had his back to her but as she rounded the corner and the singing had stopped completely, Bucky glanced around Steve and nudged his shoulder, silently telling him to turn and Steve turned, he locked eyes onto Elizabeth straight away and his mouth dropped open slightly.

As she approached them, they both got to their feet and stared at her. Steve had seen her in civilian clothes before, but that had been practical clothes, everyday wear but this… this was something else.

His eyes were wide at the sight of her and she doubted that he would stop staring.

"Captain." Elizabeth said as she walked closer, she couldn't stop the sway of her hips as she walked but she was glad to come to a stop just in front of them. The smile was hard to fight off her face.

"Major." Steve replied, he had stopped staring but he looked gobsmacked at the sight of her.

"Ma'am." Bucky said, Elizabeth's eyes left Steve and she looked at Bucky, she smiled and nodded in his direction.

"Sergeant Barnes." She said warmly.

"I thought you were meeting a few of your friends from the WAAF tonight?" Steve asked slowly, he tilted his head slightly and struggled to keep a straight face. Elizabeth looked at him and in the corner of her eye, she saw Bucky's eyes slide up and down her body.

"I am." Elizabeth said, she chose to ignore the looks Bucky was giving her and she focused on Steve. "They're sat just through there." She added, pointing through to gap to where her three friends were sat, they had been staring through the gap at Bucky, Steve and Elizabeth but looked hastily away when Elizabeth gestured to them.

"What does the WAAF stand for, Ma'am?" Bucky asked, drawing her attention to him.

"The Women's Auxiliary Air Force." Elizabeth said, "I was part of that branch until I transferred to the American Army and I got promoted."

"Fly any planes?" Bucky asked in his smooth American accent.

"Didn't I tell you, Buck?" Steve asked, both Bucky and Elizabeth looked at Steve. "Elizabeth and Stark co-flew me to Austria. She landed the plane with a busted engine."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, how did he know that? Bucky turned to her and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way, she just nodded her head at him and then turned back to Steve.

"I've got orders for you, Captain." Elizabeth said "Howard has some new toys for you to try out in his lab tomorrow morning at eight." She continued as the singing picked up from the table on the corner. Elizabeth turned her head and looked at them. "It sounds like they're having fun, wonder if they're going to keep that up when they're out in the field."

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked, Elizabeth turned back to them and shook her head.

"I love music." She breathed out, she found her eyes locked on Steve's. She felt this warm feeling soar through her. "I'm currently debating whether I should go dancing after the war is over, you know, when we have free time." Elizabeth found that she couldn't take her eyes off Steve and she knew he was having that same trouble.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky asked flirtatiously, but Elizabeth didn't look his way. Her eyes were still on Steve.

"The right partner." Elizabeth said gently and without taking her eyes off Steve. A knowing look passed between her and Steve and it was as though time had stopped. Nothing could distract them, nothing could get in between them. If she stepped closer only three more steps, she could be in his arms and kissing him with every inch of passion she has in her body.

But, she stepped back from him once and blinked, breaking herself out of the trance.

"0800 hours tomorrow, Captain." Elizabeth said smoothly, she tore her eyes from Steve and walked away with her fingertips itching to touch him.

"Yeah, uh, Major, I'll be there." Steve called after her awkwardly. He sounded exactly how she felt, like there was more to their relationship that meets the eye. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest and she struggled to get the breath in and out easily.

She sat down at the table in the only seat available, one with the back to the gap through the bar and she looked at the clear liquid with a small olive with a paper umbrella stuck through it floating in the drink.

"Is that mine?" She asked, pointing at it as she glanced around. Kathleen nodded her head and Elizabeth plucked the olive from the drink, lifted the glass to her lips and tilted the glass so the clear liquid went down her throat. She barely tasted the fruity flavour and she put the empty glass back down in front of her.

That helped.

"How did it go?" Ann asked eagerly, leaning forward and looked at Elizabeth.

"You never said your colleague was Captain America!" Rose hissed at her, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders at Rose.

"He was on the same aircraft as me, coming back from Italy. I'm surprised you didn't see him." Elizabeth answered. "And all I did was pass on a simple message."

"Are you sure?" Ann asked, "You look flustered. And you just downed your drink which contains two shots of vodka."

"He likes to challenge his senior officers." Elizabeth answered, that's a truth. Steve does challenge her.

"Oh, he's so dreamy." Kathleen sighed, she and Ann were sitting facing the gap so they could probably stare at Steve all night if they wanted, but Elizabeth and Rose were facing them.

"His muscles." Ann added with a sigh.

"That floppy blonde hair." Rose added.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her friends, they only saw the physical qualities that were enhanced by the serum. She sees so much more, she sees the man he was before his transformation and she sees the man afterwards.

"You've got to tell us everything about him!" Kathleen demanded. "How closely do you work with him?"

Elizabeth leant back in her seat and let her mind wander, she will be working closely with him and his team from now on.

"Closely." She confirmed.

Kathleen and Ann listed off questions about Steve, like how tall is he? What is the real colour of his eyes? What's his favourite colour? What's his favourite food? How tall is he? Is he really as brave as the media makes him out to be?

Elizabeth liked answering that question. Obviously, news of his adventure in Austria was leaked to the papers to help build morale and hopefully get more men to join in the effort on the Allied side.

"Captain Rogers is so much braver than what the newspapers put out. All the media says is that he rescued four hundred men. But he did so much more. On top of rescuing all of those men, he flew in enemy gun fire, almost getting shot before parachuting to the ground. He infiltrated the base by himself and marched them all back over three days, foraging for food." Elizabeth said.

By now, they were on their third drink.

"He doesn't think about his actions. The only reason he went into that base in the first place was because there was a slight glimmer of hope of rescuing his life-long friend. He doesn't think about what he can do to seem brave, he doesn't think if the task is going to harm him or not, he just dives right in. He pulled me out of the way of a moving car without even thinking of himself." Elizabeth said. She inhaled deeply and looked at her friends.

"You're so lucky to know him, Lizzie." Kathleen breathed out. She leant back as if in a daze and her eyes caught sight of him through the gap. "I mean, he's so handsome."

"But being handsome isn't just the only quality you should look for in a man." Elizabeth said seriously. She looked around the table and spotted the empty glasses. "Right then, I'll get the next round in." She got to her feet and took up her purse.

"You're a bad influence for our old Flight Officer." Rose called as Elizabeth turned and headed for the bar. Luckily, Steve was too busy being distracted by a conversation with Bucky to notice her across the bar. She swiftly ordered the four drinks and took them over after being told that her drinks were already paid for and when the barman pointed out the payer, she shook her head and smiled.

The empty glasses had been taken away and the three girls were chatting amongst themselves and turned to their new drinks quickly.

"And I didn't even need to take my purse over. They've been paid for already." Elizabeth said, sliding her purse away with a knowing smile on her face. She sipped her fruity vodka and plucked the olive out.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"Who paid for them?" Rose asked.

"Who do you think?" Elizabeth asked, lifting her glass. "To Captain America." She said, jokingly toasting Steve. Kathleen almost died when she heard that and she sipped at her drink eagerly. "So, girls, tell me, how is everything going on with you lot?"

"Well, as you know, I've moved from Stormy Down and I'm up here." Rose said.

"And I've gone to Linton-on-Ouse." Kathleen added. "I've got a new role."

"Which is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm tasked with training new drivers. Most of them go on to be ambulance drivers on the front lines and others drive supply trucks." Kathleen explained.

"Oh, that's brilliant, Kath. You've got patience to train new people." Elizabeth said warmly. She knew the strengths and weaknesses of these three girls well.

"And I've moved to Boscombe Down. I was promoted to 2IC as soon as I got there, but now our CO has gone on sick leave so I'm acting commander until she comes back. The girls and I think it's because her husband was killed in a dogfight over Germany. But oh, I don't know you managed it, Lizzie, it's such a pain since everything _has_ to go through you." Ann said with a sigh.

"It's hard." Elizabeth agreed, "When you first get control, everything just goes to your head but after a while, you just get used to it. I'm so proud of you, Ann. As I am for all of you." Elizabeth said warmly.

Suddenly, the doors to the pub burst open and a group of men dressed in the British air force uniform came tumbling in and gathered around their table. They were already drunk and they were yelling and shouting and calling that they knew Rose.

They offered each of them a dance but Elizabeth refused the young man offering her his hand. Rose, Kathleen and Ann were whisked off by different men to the dancefloor while Elizabeth stayed at the table.

She moved seats though, there was a long stream of air men began piling in through the open door and they kept nudging the back of her chair. Elizabeth slid into the corner seat facing the bar that Ann had occupied.

Elizabeth could see the pub better now and as she settled back with her drink in her hand, her eyes scanned the bar and she made eye contact with Steve over the bar. He held a glass to his lips and when he saw her, he smiled and lifted the drink from his lips and toasted her.

With a small smile, Elizabeth returned the toast and took a sip of her drink as Steve tipped the contents of his drink down his throat.

A loud squeal from her friends in the corner drew her attention to them. Ann was locked in an embrace with a good looking man from the air force. Kathleen broke from the group, giggling, and she made her way back over to Elizabeth and sat down in the seat next to her.

"He's her sweetheart." Kathleen breathed out heavily. Her cheeks were red and she was flushed. "He's on leave for the week and he's based at Linton-on-Ouse with me. But they met back home in Cornwall and I always pass letters on between them when I can. They don't get to see each other as they'd like." Kathleen said, she took a large gulp of her drink as Elizabeth's eyes wandered back to Steve, it was as though his eyes had never left her.

He was watching her intently, probably wondering what her friends are squealing about.

"Do you love him, Lizzie?" Kathleen asked suddenly. Her tone was so serious and Elizabeth snapped her eyes back to her quickly, a look of shock on her face.

"What do you mean, Kathy?" Elizabeth asked quickly, she put her drink down in front of her.

"You love Captain America." Kathy said simply. She tilted her head slightly and smile gently. "Ann and I were gushing about how handsome he looks and you can see past all of that. When you came back to us and you downed that drink, you were flushed but you were happy and smiling, and as if you were in another world. And you were just staring at him."

Elizabeth slumped her shoulders and looked down at the floor, "I don't love Captain America." She said, she looked up at Kathleen and sighed heavily. "I think I love Steven Rogers."

"That's his real name, isn't it?" Kathleen asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that's his real name. I've grown close to him, closer than I should have and now it's like I'm drawn to him." Elizabeth said, she looked at Kathleen almost desperately, "I'm the 2IC of the division, I shouldn't have feelings like this for one of my men, but I just can't help myself." She said, she kept her eyes on Kathleen. "He's intoxicating."

Kathleen smiled gently at Elizabeth and rubbed her arm. "We can't help who we fall in love with. You just happened to fall in love with a tall, dashing and handsome man." Kathleen said softly.

The other two girls rejoined them and they chatted well into the night, sipping their drinks slower.

Eventually, when they were wobbling on their feet, Ann and Kathleen rose to their feet and looked down at Rose.

"I think it's time we headed off. We've got to get back as soon as we can tomorrow." Ann said.

Rose nodded her head and gathered her things. "Yes, of course."

Elizabeth stood too, "Are you all camping with Rose tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, somehow I've got to fit all three of us in my bed!" Rose said, tying her coat around her. Elizabeth downed the rest of the contents of her glass and reached for her coat.

"War is a busy game, isn't it?" Elizabeth as she tied her coat around her. The four of them stepped outside and huddled together against the cold air. "Let's not wait as long to see each other again."

"Well, it would have been much sooner but you were too busy swanning off to America." Rose said with a smirk.

Elizabeth smiled softly, "That, well, that's out of my control." Elizabeth said.

"How far do you live from here?" Rose asked, glancing at Elizabeth,

"About fifteen minutes that way." Elizabeth said, gesturing down the road. "Well girls, it's been so lovely to see you all again."

The final goodbyes were said and Elizabeth was left standing alone on the pavement, feeling slightly giddy at seeing her friends again. She tugged her coat around her tighter and looked down the road, watching their retreating backs before she turned to face the opposite way.

"Can I walk you home?" Came as voice from the doorway of the pub.

Elizabeth turned to the voice and the doorway was filled with a large shadow and then it moved, she saw it was Steve and Bucky was just behind him. Steve flashed a smile at her as he stepped down from the step.

"What about your friend?" She asked, her eyes left Steve and she glanced at Bucky, he slid his hat onto his head and aimed a side smile at her before sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I'm on strict orders to rest, Ma'am." Bucky said smoothly.

"And so, you spent your evening in a pub?" Elizabeth asked in a teasing tone. Bucky smiled in reply, raised a finger to his lips to shush her and tipped his hat towards her.

"See ya later, Steve." Bucky said, he stepped off with a smirk on his lips and walked away from them.

"I have no choice, do I?" Elizabeth asked as Bucky walked away. Steve looked over at her and smiled before they stepped off together, walking side by side.

"Well these are troubling times. And most of the men in this city has probably drunk their weight in beer three times over tonight. I can't let a woman walk home by herself, even if she has a fierce attitude and she scares the men she knows into submission." Steve said, he looked over at her with a smile on his face and she smiled back.

"I haven't scared you." Elizabeth pointed out. She may have scared him when he was just Steven Rogers, but maybe as they grew closer, he slowly realised that he doesn't need to be scared.

"That's because you haven't given me much reason to be so scared of you." Steve said, as they walked, their arms brushed each other gently.

"Much reason? Oh, so you have been scared of me?" Elizabeth asked, she looked up at him in a questioning way and he looked down at his feet as they walked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah. Not exactly." Steve said, he looked up at Elizabeth and she nudged him to continue. "Twice. Only twice."

"Continue." Elizabeth said, struggling to keep the smile off her face.

"The first time you scared me, well, it wasn't you making me scared of you, I was scared for you." Steve said quietly. They came to a stop and Elizabeth looked up at him, her mouth was open but no words formed on her lips. "You were stood in front of that car and you weren't moving. And something inside me just clicked."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together and looked down at the ground.

"And the second time, also not your fault. But when I heard that gunshot in the safe house, and I swear you were shot." Steve finished.

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at him, a strange feeling soared through her.

"I wasn't shot." She said firmly. They locked eyes once more and Elizabeth felt something rush over her. "Uh… did the plan work?" She asked quickly.

Steve tilted his head at her, acting confused.

"I mean, did you buy your men those drinks and did they agree to be part of your team?" Elizabeth asked, she started walking again and Steve quickly followed her.

"Oh! Yes, it worked. They've agreed." Steve said, "They're very eager to hunt down and fight Hydra after a few drinks." He looked down at the ground as they walked. "I didn't need to get Bucky drunk to ask him to join. He said he was gonna follow me anyway. He'll follow me anywhere."

Elizabeth smiled, "He's a good friend to you, isn't he?" She asked.

Steve nodded his head at her, "He is." He said softly. "He's loyal and funny. But he's always been the looker between the two of us. He's the one that always get the girls." Steve continued.

"Well, I can see a man like him being able to get any girl he wanted." Elizabeth agreed.

Steve looked away from her, a playful smile on his face. "He's in shock." Steve said, looking ahead of them. The street in front of them was dimly lit with street lights, since the Londonders were still cautious about more raids, and just ahead of them were a group of young men in the American army uniform. They were staggering up the road, heading towards them and singing loudly.

Steve tensed up immediately, seeing a threat but Elizabeth placed her hand gently on his upper arm and he visibly relaxed.

"Why is Bucky in shock?" Elizabeth asked, drawing Steve's attention from the incoming men.

"Well…" Steve looked back at her, "Because normally, girls look at him first and only ever have eyes for him. But back there… you barely looked at him." Steve kept one of his eyes trained on the men, but they crossed the road and headed away from them, drunkenly singing.

Steve relaxed almost completely when they crossed the road.

They came to a stop just outside the place where Elizabeth calls home for her stay in London, the lovely home left to her by that lady.

"So, this is where you live." Steve said, he tilted his head back and looked up at the house. It was built in the 1800's and the lady that had lived here before Elizabeth, it had been owned by her family since it was built. The stonework made the whole building look homely and it's a miracle it's survived the bombings so far, but the house faded in with the others, since they were all decorated the same. Elizabeth led the way up the steps leading to the house and turned to him when she stood less than a foot away from the front door.

"This is where I live." She said, she looked up at the house and then her eyes found Steve's once more. "Do I need to apologise to Bucky for ignoring him?"

Steve looked down at her and took a tiny step towards her, "No." Steve said quickly and firmly. He was barely able to contain his smile, "He'll get over it."

His eyes searched hers eagerly and despite the chill in the air, Elizabeth felt warmness spread through her body coming from her heart.

"That's sorted then." Elizabeth breathed. She acted on the instinct that pushed forward, she closed the gap between them and grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her and she went onto her tie toes, pressing her lips to his and her eyes fluttered closed.

He pressed her backwards, his hands on her hips, gripping the fabric of her coat between his fingers as he guided her backwards until she hit the front door. Her hands moved up his body, one on his upper arm and the other resting on his shoulder lightly.

Steve kissed her back without even thinking of the actions that could follow. Something deep inside her told her that this was right.

She felt his muscles move under her touch and his hands moved to her waist, creating this sensation. She wants his hands on her bare skin.

Elizabeth felt her body curve towards his and even though she was wrapped between him and the wall, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Still, she pulled back first and looked up at him breathlessly. She watched him for his reaction, hoping it would display the same things she was feeling. As soon as she pulled back, his lips were back on hers almost instantly, replying in the way she wanted.

This time, his kiss was more urgent, more passionate, but his hands stayed on her waist, pressing her against the door. Steve leant in closer and Elizabeth really didn't want this to end.

He moved one of his hands from her waist until he cupped her cheek, lifting her face so he could kiss her better.

A piercing whistle sounded from behind them and they broke apart sharpish. Steve stepped away from her, a hand pressed to his lips and his eyes downcast to the floor. Elizabeth looked past him, though she was breathing heavy, and she saw two drunk men making their way back to their rooms, cheering at everything they found.

Elizabeth looked back at Steve as he looked up from the floor, she pushed herself from the door and stepped towards him, reaching upwards.

"You got a little lipstick…" Elizabeth trailed off, she felt suddenly nervous as she wiped the lipstick off from underneath his lips with her thumb gently. She brought back her hand but Steve grabbed hold of her hand and held it against his chest firmly, he caught her gaze and held her there, as if in a trap.

"Tell me that felt right." Steve said almost too calmly. His piercing blue eyes looked right at her and he clutched her hand a little tighter to his chest. She noticed the way his eyes shone as he spoke to her.

"That felt so right." Elizabet replied without breaking eye contact. She watched as the smile broke out on his face, his eyes lit up and she noticed how inviting his lips looked.

Steve brought her into his arms into a warm and secure embrace, she slid her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad." Steve whispered into her ear. Being in his arms brought something out in her, she felt so safe in his arms, it was as though nothing could ever harm her again.

"Me too." She replied quietly. This is really not how she expected her night to carry out, she expected the drinks and the gossip from her friends, and maybe a silent walk home, but not this.

Even though she was so happy standing in his arms, she knew they were pushing the boundaries by a lot. She stepped back first and his arms dropped from around her.

"Do you know your way back to your place?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back from him but she kept her eyes on him. She was aware that her face was flushed, that her lips were probably swollen and her hair all messed up.

Steve nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I think I do." He said, his eyes searched hers once more, as if he was etching her face into his memory. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He added, he slid his hands into his pockets, bit down on his bottom lip with a smile and turned from her.

"Goodnight, Steve," Elizabeth breathed. Steve stopped on the steps, halfway down and he turned back to her.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said warmly before turning and continuing down the steps, he walked off into the night and Elizabeth exhaled loudly before fumbling for her key in her purse.

That night, she fell asleep in the best mood that she has been in a for a long time, years even.

* * *

 **One of my favourite endings to a chapter!**

 **Guys, let me know what you all think!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Monday, readers!**

 **Once again, big thanks to all of you who've read my story, favorited, followed and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Even though she was so happy standing in his arms, she knew they were pushing the boundaries by a lot. She stepped back first and his arms dropped from around her._

 _"Do you know your way back to your place?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back from him but she kept her eyes on him. She was aware that her face was flushed, that her lips were probably swollen and her hair was all messed up._

 _Steve nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I think I do." He said, his eyes searched hers once more, as if he was etching her face into his memory. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He added, he slid his hands into his pockets, bit down on his bottom lip with a smile and turned from her._

 _"Goodnight, Steve." Elizabeth breathed. Steve stopped on the steps, halfway down and he turned back to her._

 _"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said warmly before turning and continuing down the steps, he walked off into the night and Elizabeth exhaled loudly before fumbling for her key in her purse._

 _That night, she fell asleep in the best mood that she had been in for a long time, years even._

* * *

She was happy when she woke up and for a moment, she forgot what had made her so happy and then flashes from last night returned. The flirtatious looks that had been buried deep, the gentleman ways and the insane feeling of elation she felt after kissing him for the first time.

She pressed a hand to her lips, as if she could still feel his lips moving against hers and let out a content sigh.

Elizabeth dressed quickly and made her way into the base before seven that morning, she was just so eager to start her work.

Howard came to her office when he came in at seven, he said good morning and then he realised she was extremely happy and that was unusual for her.

"Good morning." Howard said, the smile grew on his face as she looked up at him. "Did you enjoy your night? And did you pass my message on?"

"Yes, I passed your message on and he'll be here for eight, and yes. I had a fun night out with my friends." Elizabeth said, her smile was bright. She kept her lips shut about the kisses she and Steve shared, she needs to talk with him about where they stand for that first.

"Brilliant. Can you pop over and get him? You can come in too, if you've got the time. I'm sure you want to see the brilliant toys I've got, besides, there might be something that you might like to use." Howard said, flashing her a smile.

"I'm not allowed in the field, Howard." Elizabeth said slowly.

"You can still look, Lizzie." Howard said, smirking at her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and leant back in her seat.

"Fine, I'll come in too." Elizabeth said, her words made Howard's smile widen. "I can see who comes in, so, when I see him, I'll bring him along."

Howard left her alone and headed off to her lab, Elizabeth returned to her work, the smile still on her face.

Elizabeth did keep an eye out on the window that showed the hallway passing by her office but she never saw Steve walk past her window and she was sure that he would have come in to see her first before going to go meet Howard.

At five to eight, Elizabeth got up from her desk and left her office to go searching for Steve. She closed the door behind her and headed into the main bunker where the huge map was placed.

The main bunker not only housed the large map where all the Hydra bases were labelled, but it was also where most of the planning took place and right now, the planning for Steve's first mission was taking place.

She peered around, looking for Steve just in case he was floating around in the bunker room.

Elizabeth reached the end of the long bunker and when she saw that Steve wasn't down here, she turned to go back and something caught her eye.

Steve.

She stopped short and her heart began thudding loudly in her chest, a sinking feeling appeared in her stomach and her mouth turned dry at the sight in front of her. For a moment, she thought she was going to faint because everything left her body, leaving her weak. But then anger took place and it roared through her, controlling almost everything.

In front of her, stood a young and pretty female private and she was too busy kissing Steve to notice Elizabeth. Both of them were too caught up in the kiss, slowly growing more passionate as the seconds ticked by to notice Elizabeth.

The anger multiplied almost too fast for Elizabeth to cap it and control herself. She felt so stupid. For all the life experience she has, she's so _stupid_. To place all of her trust in one man, to give him everything she has and he ruined it in less than twelve hours. The fire that itched to burst out from her was hard to hold onto but she did it anyway.

"Well," She said, making that one word pierce through the air and Steve jumped back from the young and pretty private with a scared look, he looked around and then his eyes settled on her, a moment of weakness passed over her as she saw his eyes but she looked at the woman instead, aiming all her anger at her.

The young private looked sheepish and she looked down at the floor, pressing a hand to her lips.

"I am so sorry to interrupt lovely this moment, but if you remember, Captain, you've got an appointment with Mr Stark at eight and you're currently late." Elizabeth said harshly. Steve wiped at his mouth and stepped forward, reaching out his hand for her but she remained still and turned her hard gaze to the private. "Get back to work, private." She snapped.

Elizabeth turned from Steve with a scathing look aimed his way, she stormed off towards Howard's office to tell him that Steve was busy and she clenched her hands into fists as angry thoughts began rushing through her head.

"Major Jones!" Steve called after her, "Major Jones, wait!" Elizabeth glanced back at him with her jaw set and she saw him hurry after her, straightening his tie and wiping at his mouth. She turned away from him, the hurt burrowing deep into her stomach and she held her head high.

"Major Jones, please, wait. I can explain." Steve said, catching up with her.

"There's no need to explain anything, Captain Rogers." Elizabeth said coldly, she strode away from him with her jaw clenched.

"Elizabeth." Steve said quietly. "That's not what you thought it was. Please, believe me." Steve pleaded.

Elizabeth came to a stop and abruptly turned to Steve, "You always said you wanted to be a solider, and here you are, behaving exactly like one, kissing girls left, right and centre." Elizabeth snapped, "I hope you enjoy your new dancing partner."

She stalked off again, the hurt began spreading and she was regretting making the first move last night. She didn't hear Steve follow her.

"Well," Steve began, he searched for his words and raised his voice, "What about you and Stark?" He asked sharply. Elizabeth stopped again and whirled around to look at him. Steve was staring at her with a hard look in his eyes. "How do I know you two haven't been… fondue-ing? You're always with him, smiling at each other, whispering together." Steve said.

Elizabeth looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he was joking but he was being completely serious. Elizabeth could have laughed out loud.

"You still don't have a bloody clue about women." Elizabeth snapped, she turned from him again and pushed open the double doors leading to Howard's lab. She said she would be in there.

Behind her, Steve came in and headed for Howard as Elizabeth went towards the weapons and poked around, trying to keep her anger down low. Though, granted her current mood, she probably shouldn't have been near the weapons.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Steve and Howard talking with their head together, walking around and it was clear that Howard was explaining each of the items that he had developed.

Near to the end of this walk through, Steve picked up a circular metal shield and held it up against him. He looked up and saw Elizabeth watching and beckoned her over to him as he held the shield up.

Howard watched Elizabeth carefully as she stepped towards the two of them. He picked up on her attitude straight away.

Steve grinned and held up the circular shield in front of him. "What do you think?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at him and realised that he looked like the hero he already is. But the mood she was in ruined the look for her completely.

With a blank gaze, she turned from him and picked up a pistol from the table beside her and cocked it. With little effort, she took aim and fired three times at the circular shield. Steve immediately ducked behind the shield as the shots rang out, making everyone in the room look her way and jump back and duck.

Howard threw himself away from Steve and stared at her with wide, scared eyes as the bullets hit the shield and simply dropped to the floor.

Elizabeth placed the pistol back onto the table beside her as Steve peered over the top of the shield and looked at her, scared.

"It works." She said in hard voice. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other without taking her eyes off Steve and he kept his bewildered look on his face as she stalked towards him. "Enjoy your missions." She said in a low tone as she walked past him. He looked after her wordlessly and shared a scared look with Howard after she left.

Elizabeth made her way back to her office and sat down at her desk. She felt angry at him for betraying her like that and she was angry at herself for letting herself get in a situation like that.

For the next few hours, she felt too angry to complete any of her work.

At noon, Howard came to see her and he timidly knocked on the office door before opening it and popping his head in.

"It's only me." He added, he watched her carefully, as she would pull her own pistol out and shoot at him. "Hey there." He added.

Elizabeth had controlled her anger enough to be able to continue with her work and now she simply glanced up at him before looking away.

"What happened this morning after I left you?" Howard asked, he stepped into the room fully and closed the door after him. "You were fine this morning, what happened? Why're you so angry?"

Elizabeth tossed her pen down on the desk and leant back in her chair, exhaling deeply.

"Sit down." She said quietly. Howard quickly sat down in the seat opposite hers and looked at her expectedly. Again, Elizabeth let out another sigh. "I can trust you, right?" She asked.

Howard nodded his head and waited.

"Last night, Steve walked me home after my friends headed home. Completely innocent, he probably just wanted to make sure I got home alright. And, well, the moment got to me and I kissed him." She said, Howard's eyes lit up and a grin came onto his face. "Twice."

"No way! I knew you two had the hots for each other." Howard grinned. His face fell, "But why did you shoot at him?"

"This morning, I came onto the base, expecting everything to be changed and I was right. Just before eight, I came across Steve snogging another girl." She finished.

"Snogging?" Howard asked, he tilted his head slight and leant forward.

"Making out." Elizabeth replied.

Howard's eyes widened and he leant back in his seat with his mouth dropped open and look of confusion on his face.

"That's why I'm angry. Because I let myself feel young and fall in love so easily, of course, he's a solider, of course there's going to be countless of girls after him. He's not a normal soldier. He's _Captain America._ He can have any girl he wants, he doesn't have to settle just for me. And when girls see those muscles of his… well, I shouldn't be surprised but I am and I'm hating myself for it." Elizabeth sighed. She looked up at Howard and caught his reaction, he looked disappointed.

"Don't judge him on just this, Elizabeth." Howard said, "He's still adjusting to having girls notice him, let alone kiss him, twice. You saucy thing." Howard continued, he winked at her. "Give him time. He knows he's done something stupid but he's never been in this position before and it's all so strange to him."

Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head as a small smile came onto her face.

"For such a womaniser, you give really good advice." Elizabeth said, Howard gave her a laugh and a smile.

"I always do, Lizzie." Howard said, grinning at her.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Steve and Elizabeth kiss and this is the aftermath!**

 **Let me know what you all think of the story so far!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Thursday, readers!**

 **Today is a filler chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"Don't judge him on just this, Elizabeth." Howard said, "He's still adjusting to having girls notice him let alone kiss him, twice. You saucy thing." Howard continued, he winked at her. "Give him time. He knows he's done something stupid but he's never been in this position before an it's all so strange to him."_

 _Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head as a small smile came onto her face._

 _"For such a womanizer, you give really good advice." Elizabeth said, Howard gave her a laugh and a smile._

 _"I always do, Lizzie." Howard said, grinning at her._

* * *

For the next few days, Elizabeth kept her head down as members of the newly formed group, now named the Howling Commandos, began gathering in the briefing room and started getting their brief for the first mission. Most of the intel had been compiled and it turned out that the first base they were going to attack and conquer was set in Italy again.

Whilst he was still in the country, Steve didn't make an attempt to speak to her before he left and she was glad that he didn't. Maybe Howard had words with Steve or maybe he was actually scared of her but he kept his distance from her and she was glad.

She needed space to get her head around things. She needed to think through everything before she got in too deep and things got messy. Steve was the first man that she had loved in a very long time and it as concerning how easily love came to her.

Elizabeth had been sitting in on the briefings, but she kept her head down and lips shut throughout these briefings. She never looked his way, she was scared that if she did, the fire would have bubbled to the surface and exploded from her, or that she would burst into tears or that she did something completely stupid.

On the day that the Howling Commandos left for Italy, Elizabeth came in at her usual time of just before seven in the morning, but by this time the Howling Commandos had left for their mission.

Elizabeth shed her coat at the hangers placed by the doorway and she went straight into her office and found a small blue gift box with silver ribbon tied around it with a cream envelope placed underneath the box on her desk.

She looked around the room suspiciously, where had this box come from? She looked back at the box and slowly slid into her seat as she eyed the box. As Elizabeth took her seat, she pulled the envelope and the box towards her.

Elizabeth lifted the box off the envelope and put it to the side, she opened the envelope first.

The handwriting on the front of the envelope was neat and carefully written, spelling out only her first name and she liked how it looked on paper.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Please forgive me, I can explain everything when we see each other again._

 _I am sorry._

 _Steve_

She placed the note back onto the table in front of her as her smile widened uncontrollably, she picked up the box and pried the lid open, revealing a beautiful and clearly handcrafted iron five pointed star pendant necklace.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the necklace, it was utterly beautiful and simple. It was completely her style, though she hardly wears jewellery as it's impractical.

Why was Steve gifting her such a lovely necklace? Was it because he was truly sorry for kissing another girl?

Elizabeth feels conflicted. Is she supposed to forget how angry she was? Is she supposed to forget how she scolded herself for being so easy to love? Is she supposed to forgive him as quickly as this?

She breathed out heavily and picked the necklace up out of the box with a delicate touch. The chain and pendant was light in her hands and she fell in love with it.

"Damn you, Rogers." She sighed before tying the necklace around her neck. Elizabeth hid the pendant under her blouse and she smiled a secret smile to herself as she put the small box into one of the draws on her desk and as she slid the note from Steve into her little book.

Steve was gone for four weeks for their first mission, it was a long four weeks but the admin-monkey that travelled with them was sending back reports every two days on their progress, which was going well.

It was up to Elizabeth to scour these reports for key words and important stats to be passed onto Colonel Phillips.

A week after the Howling Commando's departure, Peggy stood in the doorway of Elizabeth's office with a huge smile on her face. Elizabeth was on the third report, the document was open in front of her and she had a writing pad beside her so she could make notes. Elizabeth looked up as Peggy knocked on the doorway and smiled at her friend.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Rogers getting closer?" Peggy asked, Peggy leant confidently against the doorway and she smiled at Elizabeth.

"Well, you heard right." Elizabeth said, she looked up and smiled at Peggy, she laid her pen down and clasped her hands in front of her on the desk, "Did Stark finally squeal?"

"Maybe." Peggy said, she stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Did Stark tell you the rest of it?" Elizabeth asked as Peggy turned back to Elizabeth.

"He only said how you and Rogers kissed." Peggy said, taking the seat opposite Elizabeth. "Twice."

"Well, it was bound to happen." Elizabeth said, she leant back in her seat. "But he hasn't told you the whole story. I'm surprised. He likes to gossip, I'm actually surprised he hasn't told you."

"You have to tell me now." Peggy insisted. "You're leading me on."

"Okay, okay. After Steve and I kissed, I came onto the base the next day and I found Steve kissing another girl." Elizabeth said, Peggy's eyes widened immediately. "And when Steve was testing out that new shield of his, I kind of shot at him a few times because I was so angry."

Peggy seemed speechless so Elizabeth kept on talking.

"And the day that the Howling Commandos left, Steve left a necklace and a sorry note for me." Elizabeth said, she leant forward again and clasped her hands on the desk. "In all honesty, I don't think Steve intentionally tried to hurt me. Looking back now, I don't think Steve started the kiss. He said he's not used to girls talking to him, so, if a girl wants to kiss him, I don't think he's going to object."

"But that's no real excuse to kiss every girl he sees." Peggy said firmly.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at the the report again, she picked up her pen and looked at her notes.

"I know. But this is an entirely new situation for the both of us and neither of us know what to do. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Hopefully you slap some sense into him for doing that to you." Peggy remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story so far!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Monday, everyone!**

 **Hope everyone's Monday has been as good as mine!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"You have to tell me now." Peggy insisted. You're leading me on."_

 _"Okay, okay. After Steve and I kissed, I came onto the base the next day and I found Steve kissing another girl." Elizabeth Said, Peggy's eyes widened immediately. "And when Steve was testing out that new shield of his, I kind of shot at him a few times because I was so angry."_

 _Peggy seemed speechless so Elizabeth kept on talking._

 _"And the day that the Howling Commandos left, Steve left a necklace and a sorry note for me." Elizabeth said, she leant forward again and clasped her hands on her desk. "In all honesty, I don't think Steve intentionally tried to hurt me. Looking back now, I don't think Steve started the kiss. He said he's not used to girls talking to him, so, if a girl wants to kiss him, I don't think he's going to object."_

 _"But that's no real excuse to kiss every girl he sees." Peggy said firmly._

 _Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at the report again, she picked up her pen and looked at her notes._

 _"I know. But this is an entirely new situation for both of us and neither of us know what to do. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again." Elizabeth said with a sigh._

 _"Hopefully you slap some sense into him for doing that to you." Peggy remarked, crossing her arms over her chest._

* * *

The four weeks went by slowly and when the Howling Commandos walked back into the main bunker, welcoming the cheers from the people welcoming them back because they had wiped off the first Hydra base, Elizabeth was in the back, standing alone.

The Howling Commandos were moved into another room quickly to start on their de-brief and Elizabeth decided to cut her day short and head home early. She switched off the lights in her office and locked her office door, picked up her coat and walked home mid-day. She wouldn't be needed for the rest of the day. No one would notice that she had gone, they would be too busy planning the next mission.

Elizabeth was home for a only two hours before someone knocked on the front door in a sharp rap that seemed urgent. She opened the door and found Steve standing in front of her, he looked a little out of breath and his eyes found hers and relief crossed his face.

"This street looks so different in the day, I couldn't remember which house was yours." Steve breathed out.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Did you run here?" She asked.

Steve dropped his eyes to the ground almost shamefully.

"I had to see you." He said quickly. "I didn't see you earlier." He looked back up at her and Lowri felt as though she couldn't breathe. His eyes were so breath-taking. "I couldn't exactly remember which house was yours. Guess I chose right."

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip gently and looked up at him. Should she invite him in? They do need to talk.

"Come in, Steve." She said, she looked up and smiled warmly as he stepped through the doorway. "I guess we need to talk about a few things."

Steve paused in the hallway and then nodded his head as he looked down at her. "We do."

Elizabeth led him through to the living room and she took a seat on one of the couches. She noted he was wearing his service dress, obviously, he had come straight from the base, whereas she had changed out of her service dress and into some civilian clothing.

Maybe the Howling Commandos had left their de-brief early and Steve had noticed she was missing straight away?

"So, uh, how was the mission?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down, she gestured to the other seats so he could sit and he chose to sit on the same couch as her.

"Busy. Tiring. And fun." Steve said, he braced his hands on his knees and he turned his head to look at her.

"I guess you were successful?" She asked, she was fighting to keep the smile off her face. Steve was an innocent man and it was clear by the way that he talked that he didn't know it.

"Yes. This base was easy to take and I like to think it was practise for the team before the real hard work starts." Steve said, he looked at her wistfully. "It's gonna get a lot harder now."

"Of course, Schmidt knows you're onto him." Elizabeth said slowly.

Steve looked away from her and she felt that he was going to speak soon, probably about what had happened before he left.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Steve said, he looked back at her quickly. "I'm sorry you saw me kiss that girl, I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to come and apologise."

"Well, you were in another country." Elizabeth said, making him laugh. "And it's fine, Steve. I forgive you."

Steve searched her eyes for a deeper answer, one that would explain everything.

"Howard came to talk to me after I shot at you. His words made sense to me, I knew you weren't at fault. You can't help it when beautiful women throw themselves at you." Elizabeth said, she folded her hands into her pocket and sighed, "I'm not angry at you anymore, I'm angry at myself."

"Why are you angry at yourself? You should be angry at me." Steve said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I kissed another girl. You saw us."

"How can I be angry at you for something you have no experience with?" Elizabeth asked, she looked down at her hands. "I let myself do something I promised myself years ago I wouldn't do."

"I'm sorry." Steve said quietly.

Elizabeth looked up at him and he looked as sorry as he said he was. She was sure that any moment soon, her eyes would tear up and she'd cry in front of him.

"Look, can we just put this behind us and forget about it?" Elizabeth asked, "We need to work towards our common goal. You've got missions to lead in Europe and-

"And you've got your paperwork to fill out, stuck in that office." Steve said almost bitterly. "You can do so much more than just stay in an office all day."

"You know that. I know that. No one else knows that. And it's not allowed. No one in their right mind would send a woman into the field. They're too scared that they'll be the one to get a woman killed." Elizabeth snapped.

Steve looked taken aback at her words and he looked down at the floor.

"So, you're happy where you are? You're happy staying in your office all day and filling in paperwork?" Steve asked.

She breathed out slowly. "No. But I'm not going to question the system, Steve. My time will come."

"Well, I hope it comes soon. You're wasted in that office." Steve said, and with that, he got to his feet and strode out of the room, leaving Elizabeth in silence. She heard the door close with a heavy slam and she breathed out, letting the tears come to her eyes and spill freely.

Pretty soon, the Howling Commandos were out of the country, tracking the next Hydra base. Elizabeth hardly saw Steve again and their popularity grew rapidly.

A media team followed the Howling Commandos on a few of the missions, recording their antics and they created a series of mini films which were released to the public.

These were shown to the military first, just to make sure that none of the Allied secrets were shown and then the films were distributed to the public.

Elizabeth was one of the high-ranking officers invited to the private screenings. She sat through these films beside Colonel Phillips and all the while, her mind was on the necklace around her neck.

It was so strange to see Steve take on such a commanding role and it suited him so well. For his combat outfit, he had chosen to keep the stars and stripes but the uniform looked a lot tougher than the flimsy costume he wore to Austria, the shield he had was the shield that Elizabeth had shot at.

Howard later revealed this shield to be made out of an extremely rare metal, one that was now all gone because Howard had mined it all. This extinct metal could absorb all shockwaves and it was virtually indestructible.

One particular clip stood out to her, the Howling Commandos were stood around a vehicle, somewhere in Europe, all on their guard and Steve was leaning against the vehicle, using a map to orientate themselves. He pulled out his compass, opened it up and placed it on the truck's hood, displaying the photo of Elizabeth for every viewer to see.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the photo and she felt every pair of eyes on her. She knew she had the only copy of that photo, so where did Steve manage to get it? The photo had been taken just after she had been promoted to Flight Officer.

Later, when Elizabeth had finally been freed from the dark room, she headed straight to her office and to her desk where she had left the photo. But it was gone.

Slowly, the Howling Commandos did their best at wiping Hydra off the map, each month new reports came streaming in on how they took down new Hydra bases.

They were soon to be coming home and so far, they're the most successful unit that has gone against Hydra and come out alive with all of the members still alive.

Their luck ran out on the last Hydra mission. Now that all of the Hydra bases known to them were destroyed, other than the big Hydra base no one knew where, it was time to target the heads of Hydra.

Elizabeth was almost rocked to tears when the report landed on her desk.

Doctor Arnim Zola, a known Hydra scientist that had helped with the weapons that Hydra soldiers used, was travelling on a train with an unknown destination. The Howling Commandos waited on top of snow covered mountains to capture the doctor.

Steve had led his close friend Bucky and Gabe Jones onto the train to capture him. Gabe Jones had gone into the front of the train to attack from the front while Steve and Bucky worked their way up the rest of the train.

But almost immediately, Steve and Bucky had fallen under enemy fire and was trapped in separate compartments. However, they pulled through until one of the attackers blew a hole in the side of the train and Bucky fell through the gap.

On the last but one page, there's a list of injured and dead and normally on the Howling Commandos reports, it's empty but one name decorated the page in this report.

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, killed in action.

Elizabeth had to sit there in silence to come to terms with Bucky's death. So many men had lost their lives, on the Allied side, the German side, on every side fighting in this war, so many men had gone.

But Bucky's death hit her hard. Bucky had been Steve's best and only friend for a long time and she knew how much Bucky meant to him, hell, Steve had been about to walk to another country just because there was a slight chance his best friend was still alive.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story so far, also, thank you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I've got some news!**

 **As of this week, I'm going to be working every Monday, so it's likely that I won't have time to update as I'll be too tired! So, from now and at least until Christmas, I'll be updating every TUESDAY.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _On the last but one page, there's a list of injured and dead names and normally on the Howling Commandos reports, it's empty but one name decorated the page in this report._

 _Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, killed in action._

 _Elizabeth had to sit there in silence to come to terms with Bucky's death. So many men had lost their lives, on the Allied side, the German side, on every side fighting this war, so many men had gone._

 _But Bucky's death had hit her hard. Bucky had been Steve's best and only friend for a long time and she knew how much Bucky meant to him, hell, Steve had been about to walk to another country just because there was a slight chance his best friend was still alive._

* * *

When the Howling Commandos returned to London with fewer members, they had to have the formal de-briefing but Steve was nowhere to be found.

Elizabeth approached the group with a sympathetic look on her face, she offered her condolences and then asked where Steve was, if they knew.

"He disappeared as soon as we hit UK soil, Ma'am." Gabe replied, "He took it to heart." He glanced at the rest of the Howling Commandos and then looked back at her with a sigh, "We all did. It was hard." He added.

"It's always hard losing someone you work so closely with." Elizabeth said, she found it hard to comfort these men. "I think I know where Captain Rogers is."

"You should go to him, Ma'am." Jim Mortia said slowly.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Cover for me?" She asked, she glanced behind her at Colonel Phillips.

"Anything for you, Ma'am." Timothy Dugan said, grinning at her.

Elizabeth nodded her thanks and she hurried from the bunker. She grabbed her coat and bag as she left.

The sky was already darkening and the chill grew in the air, she tightened her coat around her as she stepped through the rubble.

London had suffered more stray bombs than anyone would have thought possible, yet the spirit of the city survived and carried on going. Rubble decorated the streets, some of the buildings were crumbling and with holes in them.

Another air raid siren went off in the distance and she was reluctant to leave the safety of the bunker, which hadn't been affected by the bombs at all.

Elizabeth knew her way to the Whip and Fiddle, even if the sky was darkening by the second and the street lights had been dimmed to almost nothing.

She reached the pub easily, she had known that the pub had taken some beating with the bombs but she hadn't expected the gaping hole in the side of the pub. She stepped through carefully, trying her best not to trip on any of the rubble loose on the floor. Elizabeth spotted the table that she and her friends had sat at for their drinks, the table was in pieces and the cloth chairs were shredded.

The bar was still intact and surprisingly, there were still a few full and half full bottles on the shelving. There was glass on the floor and her heels made hollow noises on the wood beneath her feet. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she walked around the bar to the other side.

The tables and chairs were scattered, some destroyed, others thrown about the place but she picked her way through. She side-stepped a fallen wooden beam and spotted Steve sitting with his back to her at a table, a half full bottle of whisky in front of him and a glass half full in his hand.

He probably had heard her enter the building but he didn't look around as she took another step closer. She stopped at the corner, her heart beating fast, everything she had been planning to say just simply disappeared from her mind and she was left blank. She didn't know what to do or say to a man in grief, despite all she's been through.

Slowly, Steve turned his body to look at her and in the dim lighting, she could make out the tearstained face and his look of sorrow before he turned from her again.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous, the sirens are going off." He said, his voice sounded tight and strained, as if he was forcing himself to keep calm.

"I wanted to check on you." Elizabeth said gently.

Steve let the silence hang in the air for a few moments as he took a sip of the whisky.

"Doctor Erskine told me that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells too." Steve said with a sigh, "My cells seem to create a barrier around themselves so they regenerate faster." He continued, Steve took a large gulp of his drink, downing the rest of the contents of the glass in one. "Which means uh… I can't get drunk."

Elizabeth felt his pain, it mirrored her own, but getting drunk only covers the sadness, it doesn't help with recovery or the grief. She's seen it happen so many times over the years and she doesn't want it for him. She noticed the upturned chair just by the bar and she reached for it. Elizabeth placed the chair at the table and sat down, watching him carefully as he poured himself another glass of whisky.

"You wouldn't want to be drunk at this time." Elizabeth said, she watched as Steve looked up from his drink, his eyes brimming with tears. "Being drunk is basically pulling a thick blanket over your head. It numbs the pain but it comes rushing back ten times worse."

"You talk from experience, do you?" Steve asked, he almost sounded sarcastic, he dropped his eyes to his glass and he took another large gulp.

"I do." She breathed. His eyes went back to hers quickly, "Open your heart and talk, Steve." She continued. "What happened to Bucky, it was not your fault." Elizabeth said, she reached across and placed her hand on his forearm gently, his eyes followed her hand.

"You must have read the report. You know it's my fault." Steve said sourly. He downed his drink in one and pulled his arm from her hand and angrily poured himself another drink.

Elizabeth took her hand back and sat back, watching him carefully. "Losing someone to something you feel like you could have controlled and prevented is the worst feeling a human being could ever have to live with. I understand how you feel, Steve, I know it all too well. The grief is hard enough, don't try to drink yourself into forgetting." Elizabeth said gently.

Steve didn't take his eyes away from the glass in his hand but a single tear escaped his eye and trailed down his cheek slowly, he didn't move to brush it away. Abruptly, he got to his feet, took a step towards her and towered over her.

She inhaled sharply as she looked up at him, he looked intimidating, half of his face was shadowed and the height didn't help.

Her eyes followed each movement he made and fluidly, he cupped her face in his hands and bent so his lips brushed hers, she felt a single tear drop fall onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, she had a feeling that he wasn't saying sorry about kissing her. He pressed his lips firmly to her again and her eyes fluttered closed as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. She moved one hand to his shoulder as she blindly got to her feet and they straightened up. Her other arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Slowly, he leant back and looked at her, he moved his arms to around her shoulders and drew her closer.

"I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." Steve said, holding her tightly in his arms.

She rested her head against his chest, "You are not alone in this Steve." Elizabeth whispered against his chest. She smiled to herself and took in his scent.

Steve shifted his weight and suddenly, he jumped back from her with a sharp yelp and he rubbed at his chest.

"Ow." He yelped, Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "What have you got around your neck? Something jabbed me." Steve asked. Elizabeth reached under the neckline of her cream blouse and pulled out the necklace that Steve had given to her and immediately, his facial expression relaxed and he grinned.

Before Steve could speak, Elizabeth opened her mouth and months of words just spilled out in some form of apology.

"I haven't taken it off at all." Elizabeth began, "I don't care that you kissed her. I don't care if you kiss ten other girls-"

"It was a mistake." Steve said, cutting her off before she got in too deep. "Bucky liked you. Not in the way I like you, but he told me, when I visited him in the medic tent in Italy just after I left you, he told me that he liked the way you made me smile."

Elizabeth smiled down at the floor and she stepped forward again, she slid her arms around him again and rested her head on his chest. His arms went around her once more.

"He said that I was my happiest despite all that had happened, in years. You make me a happy man, Elizabeth." Steve breathed.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Steve." She breathed. "When you were on your missions, all I could do was worry for you. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Steve replied.

* * *

 **It's only a short chapter, I'm sorry! I hope you all enjoy though!**

 **Thanks to all those who have read the story, followed and favorited!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Sunday, everyone!**

 **It turns out that I'm working everyday this week (except for today), so, all of next week I will be in work and I'll probably be too tired to update, so I'm updating today. The week after, I have some days off and I should be back to updating weekly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _She rested her head against his chest, "You are not alone in this, Steve." Elizabeth whispered against his chest. She smiled to herself and took in his scent._

 _Steve shifted his weight and suddenly, he jumped back from her with a sharp yelp and he rubbed at his chest._

 _"Ow." He yelped, Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "What have you got around your neck? Something jabbed me." Steve asked. Elizabeth reached under the neckline of her cream blouse and pulled out the necklace that Steve had given to her and immediately, his facial expression relaxed and he grinned._

 _Before Steve could speak, Elizabeth opened her mouth and months of words just spilled out in some form of apology._

 _"I haven't taken it off at all." Elizabeth began, "I don't care that you kissed her. I don't care if you kiss ten other girls-"_

 _"It was a mistake." Steve said, cutting her off before she got in too deep. "Bucky liked you. Not in the way I like you, but he told me, when I visited him in the medic tent in Italy just after I left you, he told me that he liked the way you made me smile."_

 _Elizabeth smiled down at the floor and she stepped forward again, she slid her arms around him again and rested her head on his chest. His arms went around her once more._

 _"He said that I was my happiest despite all that had happened, in years. You make me a happy man, Elizabeth." Steve breathed._

 _"I'm so happy to hear that, Steve." She breathed. "When you were on your missions, all I could do was worry for you. I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too." Steve replied._

* * *

After two long days of waiting, the Howling Commandos and the senior ranks of the SSR found themselves in the large meeting room, just off from the main room in the bunker, sat at the table with Colonel Phillips standing in front of them waiting to start the brief.

Elizabeth found herself at the front of the table, a notepad open in front of her and a fountain pen ready beside it. Her attention was solely on Colonel Phillips.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Colonel Phillips began, he referred to the plan that Arnim Zola unwillingly shared with him, a large plane with bombs set for each main city in the USA with further plans to destroy the rest of the major cities in the world.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities." Howard began, Colonel Phillips looked at Elizabeth automatically and she dropped her gaze to her lap. She has greater capabilities than anyone in this room, maybe not as great as what Schmidt's using, but very useful and powerful in their own way. "If he gets across the Atlantic, he'll wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour."

"How much time have we got until Schmidt sets off?" Gabe asked, leaning forward on the table to look at Colonel Phillips.

"According to my new best friend," Colonel Phillips began, referring to Arnim Zola, "Under 24 hours."

"Plenty of time then." Elizabeth noted with an uneasy smile.

"Where is Schmidt now?" Jacques asked.

"Hydra's last base." Colonel Phillips asked, he picked up a small photo from the table and turned it so everyone could see the frozen hill tops. "In the Alps, five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Timothy Dugan asked, now this was more up to the Howling Commandos to decide on how they want the mission to carry out.

"It's not like we can just go up and knock on the front door." Jim said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why not?" Steve piped up. All attention snapped to him as he looked up from the table. He looked at Colonel Phillips first, then Elizbeth and then his comrades. "That is exactly what we're gonna do."

At this point, the Howling Commandos took over the meeting to start planning the mission, which needed to be carried out quickly.

The team was going to infiltrate the base alone at first. Steve would go first, he'd make a big scene and get taken to Schmidt. Hopefully he can either injure him or kill him. Then the team would come in and then the Allied army which Phillips was gathering, so far it consisted of about 2,500 men.

It was easy getting everyone over to the Alps and Elizabeth was glad she was one of them. Colonel Phillips would be stupid if he kept her behind and somehow, he knew it.

Underneath her battledress, she wore her hand-treated suit as a precaution and she had her two pistols strapped to her hips along with the semi-automatic rifle strapped to her chest.

She stood beside Colonel Phillips with an army of 3,000 men at their backs, camouflaged by the trees as they waited for their signal.

It seemed like hours instead of minutes before their signal came and the army moved as one, emerging from the trees with a war cry but as soon as they stepped from the safety of the trees, blue beams began flashing all over the place and lit up the large clearing the army was racing across.

These blue beams may look harmless but upon impact of a body, the body disintegrates into ash immediately. The beams were random and dangerous.

Elizabeth urged those around her to move faster, to avoid being shot if possible but a man to the right of her was shot and before her eyes, she saw him disintegrate.

Just before she reached the safety of the tunnels leading in, she was shot and she had to fall back. At first, she thought it was a stray bullet from one of her own men but as she found cover under the trees and she inspected her shoulder, there was no bullet would but pain was definitely there. Her battledress uniform had burned away from her shoulder, leaving a gaping hole and her treated suit underneath was burnt, her skin was puckered and sore from the blue shot, there was blood and burns and it hurt.

Elizabeth felt a strong burning sensation all through her shoulder and she realised that instead of turning her to dust, the blue beams burn her instead. She forced herself back to her feet and gripped at her shoulder to staunch the blood flow as she ran for the tunnels.

By now, most of the men had reached inside. Elizabeth scanned the clearing where there were hundreds of piles of ash and her heart sank, what a waste of life.

She dashed the last few feet and made it inside the tunnels, she caught up with the army and wriggled her way to the front where Colonel Phillips and Peggy stood talking with the NCOs about their next plan.

"We go up these tunnels and help the Captain as much as we can." Colonel Phillips said, he glanced at Elizabeth when she arrived and took in the gash on her shoulder.

"And we shoot on sight if we see enemy?" One of the NCOs asked.

"Yes." Colonel Phillips said.

"Hang on." Elizabeth said, she held her free hand up and listened. "Can you hear that?"

Gas, and fire.

"Go." Peggy said, pushing Elizabeth towards the sound. Elizabeth quickly made her way down the tunnel alone and rounded a corner, she could see the tell-tale flickering red and orange of fire just ahead of her and she advanced alone.

She paused at the second corner and peered around. She saw a man in heavy gear and holding a machine that spewed out man-made fire using gas. Elizabeth, a small smile playing on her face, lifted her hand up and gently closed it, making the dire slowly die and splutter.

The man shouted angrily in German and swore loudly, she understood him completely and in one swift movement, she pulled her pistol out and shot him through the side and through the heart.

As the man dropped dead, Elizabeth turned and called down the tunnel that it was safe to proceed and she turned back around to step forwards but she collided with someone, arms went around to stop her from falling and she grabbed them.

Elizabeth looked up, suddenly relieved that it was Steve who grabbed her.

"Thanks." She breathed out.

"I think I should be thanking you." He insisted, nodding his head towards the fallen Hydra soldier.

Elizabeth glanced over him, glad that he appeared unhurt but he was looking over her too and he noticed the hole in her uniform, but by now the cut had healed over and the question remained in his eyes.

"You're late." Steve noted with his cocky American accent, he dropped his arms from her as the army milled past them, heading after the Hydra soldiers.

"I got a little side-tracked getting here." She answered with her smile growing more flirtatiously by the second.

"You got hurt." The smile dropped from his face and Elizabeth quickly shook her head but he still looked at her concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, don't you have something you need to do?" Elizabeth asked, Steve looked down at her with confusion and then realisation hit him and he nodded briefly.

"Right." He breathed out, he shot her a smile before darting off and Elizabeth glanced behind her, watching him run through an open doorway. She locked eyes with Colonel Phillips and he raised his eyebrows at her and walked towards her.

More men milled about them, heading down tunnels and hunting down the Hydra soldiers. Peggy led the way down one of the tunnels.

"It seems you've got your uses, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said under his breath.

Elizabeth nodded her head shortly and together, they followed some of the men up one of the tunnels. There was hand fighting and there were gunshots. Elizabeth fought her way with the men from the Allied army through the tunnels until they came out into a large bunker.

As soon as the men got inside and began fighting with the endless Hydra soldiers, Colonel Phillips ordered ten of the Allied soldiers to find a place to set up communications with the SSR base in London.

Elizabeth scanned the large bunker, trying to assess the situation. Most of the fighting was bloody and there was plenty of those blue beams flying around. Steve was in the large bunker too, he was swiftly making his way across the hangar, hurrying towards a large plane taxying down the runway, and it was swiftly picking up speed.

"He won't be able to catch up with it." Elizabeth said to herself. The plane undoubtedly held the bombs that could destroy the Eastern Seaboard.

Colonel Phillips was already thinking ahead, he was already heading towards the big car just sitting there. Elizabeth dashed to the control board closest to her and grabbed the keys that resembled car keys and she tossed them over.

"You coming?" Colonel Phillips asked as he jumped into the driver's seat and started the car with a loud roar. Elizabeth grinned and jumped into the back seat as Colonel Phillips pressed down on the accelerator and the car shot forward, picking up speed in seconds.

Elizabeth and the Colonel were thrown back against their seats and in seconds, they were screeching to a halt beside Steve and Phillips barked at him to get into the car.

Steve jumped in without thinking twice and the car shot forward again, quickly speeding towards the plane.

Elizabeth slid her hand onto Steve's right shoulder, hidden from the sight of Colonel Phillips, and his hand gripped hers tightly, as if he was drawing strength from her.

The car was fast and the throttle was at full speed and pretty soon, the car was very near the plane and Steve's hand was gone from hers and he was on his feet, getting ready to jump.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called as they neared the plane, Elizabeth got to her feet and reached for Steve. Her hand wrapped around his shield belt and she pulled him forcefully to her and kissed him with all she had.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, the car was close and it was pushing all it had. Soon, it would be too late.

As Steve leant back with a dumbfounded look on his face, she dropped her voice and leant closer to whisper so only he could hear her.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered.

Steve turned from her and he looked at Colonel Phillips stupidly. "I'm not kissing ya!" Colonel Phillips yelled over the roar of both engines.

Steve turned back to Elizabeth and nodded with a smile on his face, obviously too shocked to reply to her and Elizabeth sat back down. Steve climbed out of the car and inched his way forward and bent low over the car bonnet to avoid the propellers.

They hit him, but luckily the blades hit his shield instead of him but that moment seemed to last for ages for Elizabeth.

Steve slid under the propellers and jumped from the car and landed on the landing gears and not a moment too soon, the plane tilted backwards and began flying steadily up into the air.

Immediately, Colonel Phillips slammed the brakes on and yanked the handbrake up to stop the car from going straight over the edge of the runway and as a result, Elizabeth was tossed back into her seat again and the car began spinning wildly out of control.

Elizabeth was slammed into the side of the car as it spun and Colonel Phillips tried his best to straighten the car out but eventually, the car slowed and slowed and as the car came to a stop, the backend was hanging over the edge of the cliff and without looking, Elizabeth knew it was a long drop and that they weren't out of danger yet.

"Jones, are you alright back there?" Colonel Phillips asked, he glanced behind and as he shifted his weight, the car tilted slightly backwards.

"Stay still!" Elizabeth yelled. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, "We have to get out of this car. It's going to tip." She breathed out. Elizabeth clutched at the side of the car, breathing deeply. "If I get out first, you can balance the car from the front."

She and Colonel Phillips got to their feet shakily but as they straightened up, the car groaned and Elizabeth shoved Colonel Phillips from the front of the car and he hit the ground as the car tilted backwards, he turned as he hit the ground and grabbed her outstretched hand, catching her before she fell with the car.

He struggled to get a good, stable grip to help her get back up and his hands were slippery. Elizabeth could feel herself slipping.

"Let me go!" She commanded, Colonel Phillips shook his head but she knew it was coming.

"Are you mad?! Give me your other hand!" Colonel Phillips ordered. He reached with his other hand but Elizabeth ignored it.

"Let me go! I'll be fine." Elizabeth breathed out, she released her grip on Colonel Phillips' and he scrambled to keep a firm grip on her hand but he was slipping and then she fell.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story so far, also, thank you to those new favourites and new followers.**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Sunday! I found a few hours to edit and publish a chapter as my day turned out better than expected!**

 **Thank you to ReadRoach for your review, reading stuff like that makes my day and makes me want to update more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Steve shifted his weight and suddenly, he jumped back from her with a sharp yelp and he rubbed at his chest._

 _"Ow." He yelped, Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. What have you got around your neck? Something jabbed me." Steve asked. Elizabeth reached under the neckline of her cream blouse and pulled out the necklace that Steve had given to her and immediately, his facial expression relaxed and he grinned._

 _Before Steve could speak, Elizabeth opened her mouth and months of words just spilled out in some form of apology._

 _"I haven't taken it off at all." Elizabeth began, "I don't care that you kissed her. I don't care if you kiss ten other girls-"_

 _"It was a mistake." Steve said, cutting her off before she got in too deep. "Bucky liked you. Not in the way I like you, but he told me, when I visited him in the medic tent in Italy just after I left you, he told me that he liked the way you made me smile."_

 _Elizabeth smiled down at the floor and she stepped forward again, she slid her arms around him again and rested her head on his chest. His arms went around her once more._

 _"He said that I was my happiest despite all that had happened, in years. You make me a happy man, Elizabeth." Steve breathed._

 _"I'm so happy to hear that, Steve." She breathed. "When you were on your missions, all I could do was worry for you. I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too." Steve replied._

* * *

Colonel Phillips almost threw himself over the edge of the cliff to catch her hand again but he missed and he watched as Elizabeth fell backwards gracefully, further and further down, her hands stretched out beside her.

The heat began in the centre of her chest as a hot sensation, right at her core and it rushed outwards as she caressed the growing flame through her body. Sparks flew from her fingertips and the fire grew from her chest and spread outwards, igniting her battledress and burning it away. The flames burst out of her skin with no pain.

Elizabeth shot into the air with fire streaming behind her and she could have laughed at the sight of Colonel Phillips' dumbfounded look, she was used to that look. It was the look anyone close to her and who knew about her secret wore when they saw her like this for the first time.

She landed in front of him, smiling but she was nervous at how he was going to react, that probably wasn't the best way to tell him she's a form of never-aging-mutant. But, Colonel Phillips was a man who was hard to surprise and he wasn't shocked in the slightest.

"You always come up with surprises, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said in a hard tone. He looked over her, eyeing her self-treated suit carefully. "We'll talk later."

"So, you're okay with this?" Elizabeth asked, she gestured to herself and then lifted a hand, palm facing upwards, and a small flame burst forth and danced along her skin.

"We'll talk later." Colonel Phillips said firmly, but he shuddered before stepping off down the tunnel.

Elizabeth nodded her head and followed the Colonel up the long tunnel to re-join the fighting. It was a long walk and Colonel Phillips sent Elizabeth on after a few feet, she jogged the remaining length of the tunnel at a steady pace so she wouldn't be exhausted by the time she arrived at the hangar. Elizabeth finally reached the end of the tunnel and she came out into the hangar, where the fighting was taking place.

It was their men against Hydra soldiers and it was as though the Allies were winning. Elizabeth threw herself into the fighting and let herself loose.

Just in front of there, there was a large group of Hydra solider formed in a tight square, opposing the Allied forces. Elizabeth attacked from behind, not using her fire as that would be drawing too much attention to herself, she used her fighting skills and she used them well.

She grabbed the shoulders of one of the Hydra men and as she dragged him down to the ground, she swiftly punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out, and she moved onto the next.

At first, the Hydra soldiers were shocked to see a woman fighting in their midst but then they got over that shock and began firing at her.

She used one of the Hydra soldiers as a shield but once the shot disintegrated, she ducked and broke the arm of the soldier shooting at her. Her next attackers were two large men, and as she took down one of them, the other large guy got his arm around her neck and lifted her into the air and squeezed tightly.

Her legs flailed in the air and she tried to peel his arm away from her neck but this man was too strong for her. He squeezed hard and she struggled to breathe and already, she felt the air getting lighter and she knew she would pass out pretty quickly.

But then the arms were gone from around her neck and she fell to the floor, she hit the floor hard and landed on her knees, she rubbed at her throat as she inhaled sharply and the air hit the back of her throat and it stung each time.

A glance upwards with fuzzy eyesight told her that it had been Timothy Dugan who'd put a knife through the bigger guy's heart and he offered her a hand up.

Within moments, it was clear the fighting was drawing to a close and it was evident that despite their large numbers, Hydra was defeated.

"Here." Timothy Dugan said as he shrugged out of his big winter coat. "Can't have you going around like that, Ma'am." He added as he passed it over to her.

She tugged the coat around her, thankful, since she remembered that her battledress uniform had been burnt away, leaving her in her treated-suit, which clung to her like a second skin.

"Thank you." She breathed out, the coat practically drowned her but she didn't care. Her eyes scanned the large hangar and she picked up on the scent of fresh blood, bodies were strewn across the floor, both Allied and Hydra.

"Slick moves you got there, Ma'am." Dugan said with a smile, Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled back, she stepped off first, avoiding the dead body at their feet and he stepped off beside her.

"Call me Elizabeth, Dugan." Elizabeth said.

"As long as you call me Dum Dum." He insisted, falling into step with her.

She shook her head, "Too long. Think I'll call you Duggie." She said with a smirk, he gave her a shocked look and she laughed.

They approached Colonel Phillips and immediately, Dugan asked where Steve was and for the first time, Steve came into her mind.

Steve is on that plane without his team for back up, facing a guy that matched him in strength. Will he be okay? What will be the outcome?

Her hand flew to her neck and she felt relieved when she felt the star against the palm of her hand, it's immune to her fire. Maybe, she didn't go hot enough to melt it.

"He's aboard the aircraft heading for the USA with Schmidt." Colonel Phillips said as he tucked his hands behind his back. "Someone better find that damned control room, fast! We need reinforcements and a way of getting out here."

The rest of their army scattered, most of them were tasked with moving the bodies to the edges of the hangars and others went about searching for the communication room.

Within ten minutes, the communication room was found and Colonel Phillips led the way down various tunnels until they came into the room, filled with all sorts of advanced technology.

One glance at the technology in the room told Elizabeth that this was well beyond their own knowledge.

"I hate to admit this, but I think we need Stark here." Elizabeth said, glancing around.

"You're right, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said gravely, he had his own glance around the room and ordered for Howard Stark to be contacted and brought in.

Jim, seemingly to be a radio expert managed to get a communication link between the communication room and the plane, named the _Valkyrie_ , up and running but there was no word from the _Valkyrie's_ side.

There was plenty of written notes lying around, rather carelessly, some were typed, others were handwritten but they hit the jackpot when one of the soldiers shoved one of the alive Hydra soldiers into a wall and the soldier fell through, revealing a secret room filled with all sorts of Hydra secrets.

This made Colonel Phillips' day.

Elizabeth waited in the control room, still wearing Dugan's thick winter coat. She didn't need to take part in the clean up outside, back up was already on their way and everything was under control. All that was left to do was worry for Steve.

Peggy went out with some of the men to bring the back up in and then she was tasked with gathering all the Hydra weapons up and making sure they were stored properly.

After twenty minutes of radio silence, the radio crackled into life and Jim almost jumped out of his skin.

" _Come in, this is Captain Rogers. Do you read me_?" It was Steve. Elizabeth's heart lifted and she moved closer to the radio.

Jim looked over his shoulder and spotted her and then surrendered the radio set to her quickly.

"Captain Rogers, this is Major Jones, is everything alright?" She asked as she slid into the seat and took control of the radio with ease. She leant forward on the counter, ignoring everything going on behind her as she waited for his answer, her heart was pounding madly and her breathing was shallow.

" _Elizabeth_!" Steve gasped, luckily, the radio only reported through her headphones, no one could hear him use her first name so casually, " _Schmidt's dead_." Steve reported. She felt relief soar through, knowing the threat of Hydra was finally gone.

"Good! Schmidt's dead. Are you alright? What about the plane? Is it still in the air?" Elizabeth asked quickly, she waited for his reply, wishing to hear his voice say something good.

" _That's a little tougher to explain_." Steve admitted, but Elizabeth wasn't sure what he was admitting too. Her good mood and her hear plummeted.

"Just give me your coordinates, I can find you a safe landing site and I can talk you through the landing if needs be." Elizabeth said desperately, she scanned the countertop for a map but she knew it was useless until he told her the coordinates.

" _There's not going to be a safe landing, Elizabeth_." Steve said slowly. Her heart sank even further and she knew she was steadily growing paler. "I _can try and force the plane down. Schmidt set the coordinates for New York, and I can't let that happen, you know I can't. I can't divert the course, but maybe I can push her down_." Steve said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and bowed her head, ignoring everything around her and just focusing on his voice.

" _This thing is moving too fast for anything else_." Steve said, and then he said those words that broke her heart. " _I gotta put her in the water_." His voice crackled with the radio waves.

"No!" She yelped immediately, "Steve, no. I can help, we have time. Just give me your coordinates and I can tell you how to disable the autopilot, I-I can speak German, I can help." Elizabeth pleaded. She was on the edge of her seat and very close to tears. "I can help." She repeated quietly, she prayed that her voice wouldn't break, or that the tears didn't start spilling down her cheeks.

" _I'm in the middle of nowhere, Elizabeth, surrounded by ice and water. If I put her down now, I can save so many lives but if I wait any longer then a lot of people are gonna die_." Steve said slowly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in and glanced around the room, everyone had gone. They must have heard her last words.

" _Elizabeth_?" Steve asked, his voice practically begging her to answer him. Elizabeth looked back at the radio set quickly.

"I'm here, Steve. I'm here." She breathed out.

" _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance_." Steve said, his words stung her heart sharply and she knew that this was his way of saying goodbye. She can't bear to lose him.

A laugh escaped her lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Okay." She breathed out, she nodded her head at him but he couldn't see her. "Fine, but a week Friday, seven on the dot at the Humming Bar." Elizabeth said, forcing her tone to sound light. "I'll be waiting for you."

" _You got it_." Steve answered, Elizabeth could practically hear the smile in his voice and a tear ran down her cheek. " _You know, I still don't know how to dance_."

"Neither do I." Elizabeth laughed, more tears rolled down her cheeks as she knew the conversation was going to end soon. She felt a delirious wave build up inside her but she kept it caged.

" _Then we'll just have to_ -" Steve was cut off and the channel they were using crackled loudly, as if the other end had lost signal. Elizabeth tore the set off her head and she stared at the technology in front of her.

"Miss Jones, what did Captain Rogers say?" Colonel Phillips asked slowly, as if he was scared to ask.

"He's gone." Elizabeth said in a tight voice. She turned slowly in the seat and looked directly at Colonel Phillips. "He couldn't override the autopilot on the plane so he's put the plane into the water, last coordinates read the Arctic Circle."

She tried to keep her voice strong but she couldn't hold it for long. Steve was dead. They hadn't even said goodbye. Colonel Phillips nodded his head once and then looked at the Howling Commandos, he jerked his head towards the door and they trooped out, leaving Elizabeth in peace.

Elizabeth turned back to the tech and dropped her head into her arms, she closed her eyes and allowing the tears to steam down her face. Was he dead or was he alive? Could the serum, the one they'd risked so much for, running through his veins preserve him somehow?

They'd never know. He was gone.

Her whole body shook as she sobbed into her arms. She wasn't sure how long she was there, just crying her eyes out, but Peggy came to her and helped her stand. She felt weaker than she has ever been.

Elizabeth has never felt pain such as this, and neither has she felt so numb. This feeling was entirely new to her and she had no idea how to behave anymore. Everything was so different.

She went to Colonel Phillips and asked what was going to happen next now that Schmidt was dead. He told her not to worry about it for now, he dismissed her and put her on the next truck out, he ordered her return to London and to wait a few days before coming back to the base to work, he told her to grieve, which is something Elizabeth was well-accustomed to.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story so far, I hope you're enjoying!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Friday, Readers!**

 **Apologies for not updating earlier this week, Tuesday was my only day off work in almost two weeks and I spent the day with one of my friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Elizabeth turned back to the tech and dropped her head into her arms, she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to stream down her face. Was he dead or was he alive? Could the serum, the one they'd risked so much for, running through his veins preserve him somehow?_

 _They'd never knew. He was gone._

 _Her whole body shook as she sobbed into her arms. She wasn't sure how long she was there, just crying her eyes, but Peggy came to her and helped her stand. She felt weaker than she has ever been._

 _Elizabeth has ever felt pain such as this, and neither has she felt so numb. This feeling was entirely new to her and she had no idea how to behave anymore. Everything was so different._

 _She went to Colonel Phillips and asked what was going to happen next now that Schmidt was dead. He told her not to worry about it for now, he dismissed her and put her on the next truck out, he ordered her return to London and to wait a few days before coming back to the base to work, eh told her to grieve, which is something Elizabeth was well-accustomed to._

* * *

She spent entire journey back to London in a daze, ignoring her surroundings and the men she travelled with.

The trucks were going to the nearby airfield, where the planes that had brought them over were waiting to take them back to London.

As soon as Elizabeth got back on English soil, she disappeared. She grabbed her things and left.

Elizabeth spent the entire day wandering around London, feeling very lost. She had fallen deeply in love with Steve and she's not even sure why. There has been no other man in her life that had brought feelings out in her like Steve did, no wonder she allowed herself to act so reckless as to fall in love with him so easily, he's her first love.

And now, he's presumed dead and not likely to return.

Her heart was shattered into millions of pieces and she wasn't sure if she could go back to the base in the next few days and continue her life as Elizabeth. Sure, the war was still raging on, but it would be so easy to cut all ties, pack up her life and simply disappear.

But that would be too easy, and that would be giving up on Steve.

That night, she made the decision to go back to the house that now belonged to her and she fell asleep very quickly.

Her whole body was numb, she'd cried everything out and felt every single emotion under the sky and now she was numb to it all.

The next day was her day to grieve and once more, she spent the day out of her home and in the Whip & Fiddle, the place where their flirtations grew outside their comfort zones, the place where they'd kissed and the place where she knew she was in love with him.

She found a bottle of the whisky Steve had been drinking and sat herself in a corner with the bottle, sipping gently from one of the glasses. She wasn't trying to get drunk, she physically can't get drunk anyway.

Elizabeth spent the entire day in the Whip & Fiddle, drinking her sorrows away but that didn't work.

She returned to her home, washed and went to bed early, ready to rise again early and dress in her service dress uniform and to go back into the base.

That one day of grief did help her greatly, she felt like her head was clear and she could think straight.

She was confident as she walked into Colonel Phillips' office, she was rather surprised to see who else was with him.

Phillips was having a meeting with the remaining Howling Commandos, Peggy and Howard and they all looked up at her, shock plastered on each of their faces.

"I thought I told you to take the next few days off, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said sternly, he looked up at her and she looked back, her gaze just as hard.

"You told me to grieve and I have. I'm ready to help with whatever problem you have going on right now." Elizabeth replied.

Colonel Phillips ground his jaw and shared a look with Peggy. "Fine. Sit over there." He said, jerking his head towards the seat next to Peggy.

"We've gathered intelligence from the Hydra base in the Alps and it seems as though there are still a number of smaller Hydra bases still out there, and we know for certain that some of the sneaky rats of the Hydra organisation escaped from that base too. We believe they're scattered around these smaller Hydra bases and some safe houses." Colonel Phillips explained.

"And you want us to chase these sad bastards down and end their miserable lives?" Dugan asked in his brutally honest way.

Colonel Phillips nodded his head gravely, "Yes." He rose to his feet and paced around his desk until he stood in front of the Howling Commandos. "As you all know, Captain Rogers has been announced as killed in action, despite his death, the Howling Commandos can and will crush Hydra as his last wish." Phillips' eyes glanced at Elizabeth, as if naming Steve was enough to make her crumple and burst into tears but she held herself composed.

It was decided, the Howling Commandos would set out in the next few days to begin taking down the series of smaller Hydra bases and the safe houses.

Just before Colonel Phillips dismissed them, Elizabeth stood up. "I want to be there." Elizabeth said firmly.

"I don't think that's wise, Miss Jones." Colonel Phillips said.

"You know I can help. You know what I can do." Elizabeth said calmly.

"My answer is no, Miss Jones, I can't send a woman out to do a man's job." Colonel Phillips said, Elizabeth set her hard gaze on him.

"Being a woman isn't a disadvantage, Colonel." Elizabeth said in a low tone, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can do less than you."

"That's true." Dugan said, speaking up. He glanced at Elizabeth with a knowing smile. "I saw what she did in the Alps, and well, I'm impressed. Let her come with us, I have nothing against it."

"Thank you." She said, nodding her head at Dugan. "Are you all alright with me joining you?" She asked, looking over at the Howling Commandos.

All of them nodded and one or two gave their opinions but they were happy enough for her to join. She turned back to Colonel Phillips.

"You know what I can do. You know that it can help with these missions." Elizabeth said, looking right at Colonel Phillips.

Colonel Phillips looked at her for a few moments with a hard look, "You and me need to have that chat now." Was all he said.

One by one, everyone filed out of the room, shooting watchful glances at Elizabeth as they passed but eventually, it was just Elizabeth and Colonel Phillips in his office.

"Do you want to start, or shall I?" Elizabeth asked as Colonel Phillips sat down at his desk again.

"I think I'll start." Colonel Phillips said, "What I saw at the Alps… that was unnatural. But I'm willing to overlook it. I've known you for a few years now, and I've grown to trust you and your opinions."

"Good." Elizabeth said, she sat down in the seat closest to the desk and looked at him, "Then you know that I'm not a danger to anyone. I'm going to explain everything, please, just keep an open mind."

Colonel Phillips nodded his head, leant forward on his desk and clasped in hands in front of him.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and explained, she explained how she's lived for a long time, how she can somehow create fire and manipulate any fire, how she can heal faster than a normal human being.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Sir, but it's a tough subject to tell someone." Elizabeth said.

Colonel Phillips nodded his head slowly, "If I send you out with the Howling Commandos, you are going to have to tell them yourself about this… fire issue." Colonel Phillips said, "But I have no objection to you going out into the field. You do have your uses."

Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, "I will tell them." She said. "And, thank you, sir." Elizabeth said.

The decision was set in stone and when the Howling Commandos set out for their next mission, Elizabeth was beside them.

* * *

 **As a reminder, there's only two more chapters in this story and I'm kinda sad to see it be finished!**

 **Thanks all, I'm glad to see that there are some people in the world who read my story!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Tuesday, Readers!**

 **First of all, apologies for the small chapter. Work has been rather busy this month, but also, the pay was brilliant!**

 **Also, apologies for not updating until today, I thought it would be best to wait until today to update.**

 **As a reminder: There is only one more chapter in this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Colonel Phillips nodded his head, leant forward on his desk and clasped in his hands in front of him._

 _Elizabeth opened her mouth and explained, she explained how she's lived for a long time, how she can somehow create fire and manipulate any fire, how she can heal faster than a normal human being._

 _"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Sir, but it's a tough subject to tell someone." Elizabeth said._

 _Colonel Phillips nodded his head slowly, "If I send you out with the Howling Commandos, you are going to have to tell them yourself about this... fire issue." Colonel Phillips said, "But I have no objection to you going out into the field. You do have your uses."_

 _Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, "I will tell them." She said. "And, thank you, sir." Elizabeth said._

 _"The decision was set in stone and when the Howling Commandos set out for their next mission, Elizabeth was beside them._

* * *

On their first night camped out in the deep forest of Austria near Hallstatt, Elizabeth made them their first meal and once they had finished eating and before they began drinking their supplies of bourbon, she got to her feet and announced that she had some news for them all.

By the time she had finished explaining everything to the group of men in front of her, she was getting sick at hearing her own voice. But, these men seemed almost unfazed by the news.

"I always thought that there was something off about you." Gabe said slowly, he looked at her carefully and she let out a laugh.

"I think that's a nice way of putting it." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, let's think about it." Gabe began, he looked around the group, smiling as he spoke. "Cap told us about the night at the safe house, when it was just you two."

"Oh, yeah." Timothy Dugan put in, "He said that you discovered the vita ray tracker on the gun."

"And that you took on the second assassin alone in the apartment." Jim Morita added.

"Did you use that fire to take the assassin down?" Jacques Dernier asked.

"Surely Cap would have noticed fire." Dugan noted.

"Well, I-" Elizabeth began, she stopped herself short and then looked down at the fire. "No, I didn't use the fire to take down the assassin. I fought him fair and square, and I won, but he took a damn cyanide tablet before I could question him."

"How come you know how to fight like that?" Dugan asked, "If you're stuck in an office like Cap said..."

"Because like I explained earlier, I've lived a long life and you pick up on certain things." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Cap mentioned that there was a shot fired and that you bled. Were you shot?" Gabe asked, leaning forward.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with no hesitation. "The would healed up quickly but I still bled, I couldn't let Steve know about this. I wish I had, but now it's too late."

"Well, thanks for telling us, Ma'am, now let's get that bourbon out." Dugan said, rubbing his hands eagerly together.

"Call me Elizabeth." She said, looking around the group.

Their first mission was to track a series mobile units of Hydra soldiers, grouped in their threes, each moved swiftly and it was hard to track them but the Howling Commandos knew how to deal with Hydra soldiers. They took down their first team in their first week.

After a few more weeks, the remaining mobile Hydra units caught on and began moving swiftly but the Howling Commandos were always on their tail.

Elizabeth came into some use when the nights turned cold and wet, she was able to dry out the bits of wood for the fire and set it alright, and she was able to keep the fire going for longer

"Man, that is so much easier than having to wait for the firewood to dry out and then the hassle of lighting them with the damn tiny matches." Dugan said, he was in his sleeping bag and it was very late. The others were already asleep, leaving just Dugan and Elizabeth awake.

"Where's that hip flask you're hiding?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face.

Dugan passed it over to her, an equal smile on his face. She untwisted the cap and poured a healthy measure into her mug.

"Did Cap ever know about your magic fire?" Dugan asked as he took back the hip flask.

Elizabeth shook her head and drew her knees close to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her. Dugan was wrapped up in his sleeping, nice and warm, whereas Elizabeth sat bare to the sharp wind but she couldn't feel it.

"No." She said quietly. "He never knew but I always wish that I had told him. I wish he knew the true me." She down the content of her mug and looked up at Dugan, "If I had, I probably would have been out in the field a lot sooner than now."

"Damn, girl, you can handle your drink." Dugan noted with a laugh.

"Regenerative cells." Elizabeth replied. She looked down at her empty mug in front of her and she sighed. "I miss him. I miss him so much that my heart aches for him everyday."

"I miss him too, Lizzie." Dugan said quietly in reply.

Their first set of missions took a total of three months to complete and once Elizabeth had reported that their first mission was complete to Colonel Phillips, plans for their second was already set in stone. They weren't heading home for a break, they were moving on to the next country where Hydra lay waiting, Italy.

After their second mission, which involved attacking a small Hydra base located in a mountain range, the Howling Commandos came home, only to celebrate the end of the war and that the Allies had won.

The Howling Commandos had little chance to rest and relax, their calling was upon them and they were moving back out onto the field, this time in Russia for six months to track down numerous rogue Hydra officers.

* * *

 **Second reminder: Only one more chapter remains!**

 **Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters, you guys are awesome!**

 **Read, Review, Follow & Favourite!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy Tuesday, all!**

 **Here is the final chapter in: The Girl Out Of Time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters that may be used or any Marvel storylines or arcs.**

 **Claimer: I only own the character Elizabeth Jones and her story past, present and future.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"Damn, girl, you can handle your drink." Dugan noted with a laugh._

 _"Regenerative cells." Elizabeth replied. She looked down at her empty mug in front of her and she sighed. "I miss him. I miss him so much that my heart aches for him everyday."_

 _"I miss him too, Lizzie." Dugan said quietly in reply._

 _Their first set of missions took a total of three months to complete and once Elizabeth had reported that their first mission was complete to Colonel Phillips, plans for their second was already set in stone. They weren't heading home for a break, they were moving on to the next country where Hydra lay waiting, Italy._

 _After their second mission, which involved attacking a small Hydra base located in a mountain range, the Howling Commandos came home, only to celebrate the end of the war and that the Allies had won._

 _The Howling Commandos had little chance to rest and relax, their calling was upon them and they were moving back out onto the field, this time in Russia for six months to track down numerous rogue Hydra officers._

* * *

During their short break after their second set of missions, they came back to Britain to receive the news that the War was finally over with the Germans, the war between the America and Japan was still raging on, but as the war was over on 8th May 1945, the day was declared VE Day and numerous celebrations ran through Britain.

On this day, the Howling Commandos and Elizabeth went to a busy pub to get a few drinks in and Howard Stark accompanied them. All around them, able-bodied men were dressed in their best uniform, cheering and drinking happily to the news of the end of war, girls, dressed in their prettiest clothes pawed at the men, making them feel like they were the only ones in the world that mattered.

There was a radio station playing music, but everyone was waiting for the Royal announcement that the war was actually over. Despite the announcement that Winston Churchill had put out earlier, the British looked forward to hearing the Royals announcement.

Elizabeth looked around the table and noticed the numerous empty glasses and she put her hands on her knees and looked up around at her comrades. She had been feeling saddened by the thought that Steve hadn't lived to see the end of the war, to see the success that the Allies had achieved, or to celebrate with her.

"Right, I see we're out of drinks." Elizabeth noted, she rose to her feet. "I'll get the next round in."

Immediately, the men around the table protested and argued against her, saying that it was wrong for her to buy drinks but Elizabeth ignored them and stepped over to the bar anyway.

Elizabeth ordered the next round of drinks and as she waited for her drinks to be made and presented to her, the Royals finally made their announcement. Their voices crackled over the radio but the words were clearly heard and this meant that there were loads of toasts and inebriated men began searching for women to kiss.

One of the drunk men, dressed up in his very best British Navy uniform sauntered up to Elizabeth and leant heavily onto the bar beside her and grinned at her. She could see that he was a low officer.

"How's a lovely lass like you buying your own drinks?" The Navy Officer asked, his accent was clearly Scottish, maybe the Highlands, Elizabeth wondered how much he had drunk to get to this state since Scots seem to be known for their high tolerance to alcohol.

"This is my round." Elizabeth answered.

"We just won the war, lassie! Gimme a kiss for my hard work and I might just buy your round!" The Navy Officer exclaimed. The young Scot stepped closer to Elizabeth and she stepped back. He tried again and this time, Elizabeth brought up her hand in front of her and stepped back again, the young Scot's chest slammed against her hand and she was glad that she had spent the last few months with the Howling Commandos as she had gained strength and she was able to keep this man at bay.

"I'm not interested." Elizabeth said firmly as she pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him backwards but he stepped forward again, insistent on getting that kiss. "Look, I'm not interested, Lieutenant, in the interest of both our parties, you should admit defeat and step away before things go further."

"If you've got a sweetheart lurking back at home, lass, I won't tell if you won't." The Scot said in a low tone, hoping for lust. He reached for her again and she shrugged his grip from her.

"I must warn you again, Lieutenant. I am not a woman seeking a kiss." Elizabeth said sternly. She was hoping that the man would end it there, she didn't want to pull rank, she didn't want him to risk his career or his honour.

"Now, now, less talking, lassie." The Scots man said slowly. Elizabeth wanted to sigh at his arrogance. Suddenly, a hand clamped onto the Scot's shoulder and he was yanked unceremoniously from Elizabeth with a sharp yelp. It turned out to be Dugan. With a quick glance at her table, all eyes were on them.

"Listen here, pal, this girl is taken for by a man better than you. You'd best leave her be." Dugan said in his intimidating voice.

The Scots man leaned back and shrugged Dugan's hand off him sharply. He looked up at Dugan with disgust and then puffed up his chest to make him seem taller.

"I don't care what you think, Yankie. I'm an officer of His Majesty's Royal Navy, you'd best keep your hands off me." The Scots man insisted. "I only want a kiss off the lassie, nothing more."

"And I've already told you that I'm not interested." Elizabeth said, she breathed in deeply and looked the Royal Navy Officer in the eye. "I am an officer of the American Army under the recommendation of our King, so you'd best keep your hands off me, or you'll be facing a disciplinary."

Dugan looked down at the man with an unimpressed look on his face, while the Scot looked repulsed.

"While you were sitting comfortably on board your luxury ships and submarines, I was braving out in the field in Europe, eating dirt and shooting Nazis face to face. Go back to your ship." Dugan said in a threatening voice and all of a sudden, Elizabeth was glad that he was her friend.

The young Scots man scarpered off swiftly and Dugan turned to face Elizabeth with a knowing look on his face.

"You know, I had that sorted." Elizabeth said as she turned back to the bar.

"Yeah, it looked it." Dugan said, he smiled at her and stepped up beside her at the bar. "Though, you looked like you had him on the ropes when you admitted to being an officer too. I just wanted some fun."

"You always want fun." Elizabeth said, she smirked and glanced up at Dugan. "But, thank you for helping me."

"Well, I couldn't let him hit on Cap's girl." Dugan said as the drinks she had ordered were placed in front of her. Elizabeth took some and Dugan took the rest. She fell silent as soon as he had mentioned Cap, she was reminded that he was gone.

They set the drinks on the table and Dugan picked up his straight away, he lifted his drink into the air and looked around at the others so that they would do the same.

Elizabeth reached for her own strong, fruity flavoured, drink and stayed on her feet and she looked at Dugan.

"To Captain America." Dugan said, toasting his drink high. Elizabeth repeated after him and toasted her drink as everyone else stood from their seats and toasted their drinks.

"To Captain America." They chorused before taking a sip of their drinks. It was a solemn moment, as they each took in the fact that the war was actually over.

They sat back down and faced each other.

"He'd be so happy and proud to hear that you guys are continuing the fight." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah,, and he'd be glad that you're with us. It's too bad that he couldn't be the one leading us through. His leadership style was one that I've never seen before." Gabe said, there was a murmur of agreement from his comrades.

Elizabeth and Howard shared a look, both knowing full well how insecure Steve had been at the start and how fast he had to learn to lead and develop his leadership style.

Elizabeth leant forward to grasp all attention and she placed her drink on the table in front of her.

"I want to plan a memorial for him." Elizabeth said, she looked at the men in front of her with a smile on her face. "One, so we can mourn him as the friend that we knew, two, so the world can mourn the leader that led the Allies to victory." She smiled, "And of course Bucky's name is going to be added too. I want it to commemorate all those who died for this war. Or maybe just for the two Howling Commandos who gave their lives for the war effort. There'll be plenty of memorials planned for the rest."

"Sounds like a good plan, Lizzie. It'll keep us busy now that the war's over and after we're done overseas." James said, Elizabeth nodded her head and then smiled.

"Oh, the Howling Commandos will be very busy in the next few years." She said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"The Howling Commandos are the number one tag-team. Basically, you guys are amazing, and I can say that because I've lived and worked with you, and I'm continuing to do so." Elizabeth said. "There's a very high chance that some senior officer is fighting for the 107th division to be given to you guys, so you can keep on serving but as your own division."

"Awesome." Dugan breathed out. Elizabeth got to her feet and grabbed her drink, she grinned down at her friends as they all looked up at her curiously.

"This toast is for you guys, the new 107th." She said, toasting her drink and then downing the contents in one.

* * *

 **And there we have it! This is the end of the first part in the series!**

 **I always suck at the start and end of these things, so I do apologise if it didn't live up to your expectations.**

 **As always, big thanks to those who've reviewed, favourited and followed the story, you've made this experience so much better.**

 **Once again, I wanna thank you all and goodbye for now.**

 **REVISION: After some thought I've made the decision to cancel the straight up sequel to this one: The Woman Out Of Time Part 2. Instead, I will be focusing on the later sequels. My next story will follow Elizabeth through the events of the Avengers as I feel this story will flow better. It will be under the name of: The Woman Out Of Time: The 21st Century**


End file.
